A Tale of Two Foxes: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Kogi finds himself locked in a battle of wit & wills, fighting for a love he never knew he wanted. Will he succeed? Or will he lose to the ultimate opponent? Himself. Cover Artist: Monsohot
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Mikazuki pushed the linen cart down the hall, stopping at each Sword's room to collect their dirty clothes and bedding. He was on laundry duty and this was the ideal time for pick up since most of the inhabitants were either having breakfast or out for morning training.

When Mikazuki reached Kogitsune's room, he paused outside the door, his hand hovering above the knob. A wave of excitement and anxiety washed over him, and all the butterflies in his belly were suddenly desperate to escape.

Mikazuki liked Kogitsune. Not just as a friend, and not just as a comrade and brother-in-arms. He liked him more than that. Much more… He liked Kogitsune in the romantic sort of way; the way a girl likes a boy. It was the kind of _like_ that involved hand-holding, stolen kisses and racing hearts. The kind of _like_ that would ultimately evolve into _love_ , transforming those gentle touches and hesitant kisses into passionate embraces and carnal desires. Mikazuki _liked_ Kogitsune, but he could never tell him so…

Mikazuki turned the knob, pushing open the door and pulling the cart inside. The room was one of the larger ones in the house, and even though Kogitsune wasn't the most responsible Sword, he kept his room in immaculate condition. If Mikazuki had to guess, it was probably because Kogitsune never spent his nights alone.

Mikazuki let go of the cart, bending down to pick up a pair of white lace panties off the floor. They were tiny and feminine and most likely belonged to one of Kogitsune's temporary lovers. How lucky she was, Mikazuki thought, tossing the panties into the trashcan by the door.

Mikazuki moved to the bed, pulling off the soiled sheets and shoving them into the laundry bin. Reaching under the cart, he pulled out a fresh set, and dressed the bed with extra care. It was then he noticed a second pair of panties shoved under the bed, and a third trapped between the mattress and the frame. Mikazuki sent up a silent prayer, hoping he wouldn't find a fourth pair. He wasn't sure how much more his already broken heart could take.

Mikazuki had arrived at his master's house only recently, and despite his being what others would consider shy and standoffish, all of the Swords had accepted him with open arms.

In truth, Mikazuki was neither shy nor standoffish. He was, however, different, and that simple fact made it difficult for him to relate to any of his comrades. He wasn't loud or boisterous, and since he hated both alcohol and large crowds, he never went into town to drink and socialize. But what truly set him apart, what made him feel like a true outsider from the group, was his sexuality.

Unlike the other Swords, Mikazuki had no desire to find a woman to warm his bed at night. He didn't know how to sweet talk the opposite sex, nor did he want to learn. When his friends exchanged stories of their latest sexual conquests, Mikazuki would just smile and nod, and sometimes offer an awkward high five or half-hearted "good job." It wasn't that Mikazuki didn't appreciate the fairer sex. He found women to be exquisite creatures worthy of both praise and adoration. Just not from him.

Until now, Mikazuki had kept his sexuality secret from his fellow Swords, but not out of shame or fear of judgment. His friends would accept him regardless of his preferences, a truth he was absolutely certain of. But for Mikazuki, admitting his desires aloud would force him to face certain realities he himself wasn't ready to accept. One of them being his undeniable attraction to Kogitsune…

Mikazuki finished relatively quickly, pushing the cart towards the door to leave. On his way out, he noticed the closet door propped open. Even with the light off, Mikazuki could see the line of clothes hanging neatly in a row. Unable to resist, he released the cart and walked to closet.

He switched on the light and stepped through the wide doorframe. Lifting his hand, he walked down the line of clothes, gently running his fingertips across the fabric of each garment and savoring the feel of the soft woven threads. When he reached the end, he took hold of one of the sleeves and brought it to his lips. He placed a chaste kiss to the cuff before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

Kogitsune's scent still clung to the vibrant yellow fabric, the fragrance a combination of wild masculinity and tempered rage. It filled Mikazuki's senses, bringing with it a feeling of warmth and protection. He buried his face in the material, desperate to breath in more of the intoxicating scent.

"Is someone here?"

Mikazuki jumped at the sound of Kogitsune's voice. He released the garment and practically ran out of the closet.

Mikazuki found the towering male standing beside his bed and eying the laundry cart suspiciously. He was shirtless, his broad chest and muscular arms glistened with a layer of moisture. His long white hair was pulled up into a messy bun atop his head, tiny tendrils plastered to his forehead. He looked magnificent and fierce, and though he appeared calm and relaxed, Mikazuki could tell the red-eyed male was ready to strike if necessary.

"G-good morning," Mikazuki stammered, bowing to Kogitsune. "I came to p-pick up your laundry."

Kogitsune frowned. "Why were you in my closet?"

"I-I… I was just checking to see if there were any, uh, dirty clothes."

Kogitsune's eyes narrowed on Mikazuki, his expression skeptical. His fiery gaze moved up and down the length of Mikazuki's body, pausing just below Mikazuki's waist. He was about to make a reply, but he was interrupted by the dark-haired female who suddenly swept into the room.

The girl was Chiyo, the assistant to the newly appointed Healer. She was a stunningly beautiful woman with long raven locks she wore braided down her back. Blunt cut bangs framed her heart-shaped face, and her eyes were so blue, one couldn't help but think of the ocean when staring into their fathomless depths. She had lips full and lush, perfect for kissing, and a body that would make even the most stringent of men fantasize about the prize between her thighs.

Her arrival had nearly incited a riot, pitting every male in the household against each other in a "friendly" competition. Bets were made to see who would claim the beauty first, and by the looks of it, Kogitsune was about to win.

"I don't have much time," Chiyo said, practically tearing off her clothes and throwing herself into Kogitsune's arms, "so we have to…"

She gasped softly when she caught sight of Mikazuki, trying to hide her half naked body behind Kogitsune's wide frame.

"M-Mikazuki-san," she stuttered. "I-it's not what you think! I was just…"

"No need to apologize," Mikazuki said quickly, making a beeline for the cart. "I only came to pick up the linen and such. Forgive me for intruding."

Mikazuki was almost out the door when Kogitsune's voice called out him. "Hey, Jiji!"

Mikazuki glanced back, meeting Kogitsune's amused expression.

"You may want to handle that before you finish your chores," Kogitsune suggested, gesturing below Mikazuki's waist.

Mikazuki's brow furrowed in confusion. He glanced down, realizing immediately what Kogitsune was talking about. His dick was hard as a rock, tenting the fabric of his pants. Heat flooded Mikazuki's cheeks, sending him scampering out the door. He didn't stop until he'd reached the safety of his room, locking himself and the laundry cart inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kogitsune made his way back to his room, drying his hair with the towel in his hands. Having finished with the new servant girl, Chiyo, he'd gone in search of food and a hot shower.

His rendezvous with the raven-haired woman was nothing more than a combination of being in the right place at the right time, and although it was one of his more satisfying encounters, Kogitsune had no intention of bedding the girl again.

With an endless supply of beautiful women, Kogitsune made it a point not sleep with the same woman twice. Females had a tendency to get attached, and though Kogitsune wouldn't mind settling down, he'd yet to find a woman who could make his heart race and his blood boil. Until he did, he was content to indulge himself and enjoy his freedom.

After he'd dressed, Kogitsune made his way downstairs and out the front door. He had no chores for the day, so he'd decided to go for a run in the woods. It had been ages since he'd taken his fox form, and he could feel his inner animal itching to be released.

He jogged to the tree line, and then hiked a mile or so into the thicket towards his favorite spot to transform. He was about to undress when the sound of movement caught his attention. The ears atop his head twitched as he tried to narrow in on the source. As quietly as possible, Kogitsune tracked the noise, moving silently through the trees as if stalking his prey.

Whoever or whatever it was making the sound was down by the riverbed. Considering how deep and fast moving the river in question was, not many ventured down to its waters. Kogitsune had assumed it was a deer or some other animal stopping by for a drink. You can imagine his surprise when he found a half-naked human there instead.

Mikazuki Munechika sat at the river's edge, his legs dangling off the rock he sat on. His feet were submerged in the crystal clear water, and he leaned back on his palms with his head tilted to the side and his eyes closed. He had stripped off most of his clothing, which he'd folded neatly on the ground beside him, and was bathing his pale skin in the warmth of the sun.

Kogitsune inched closer, skipping from tree to tree for a better look. He'd always found Mikazuki intriguing. His personality and demeanor were much different than the other Swords, and though he came off as a bit slow and dimwitted, Kogitsune had the feeling he was more intuitive and thoughtful than he let on.

And then there was this morning… Kogitsune, like the other Swords, had suspected Mikazuki's sexual preferences were… different. But never had he imagined that the shy, dark-haired male had a crush on him. Perhaps it was presumptuous of Kogitsune to assume Mikazuki liked him, but when presented with the evidence of the male's arousal that morning in his room, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. And the more Kogitsune thought about it, the more it made sense.

Mikazuki usually avoided him. In fact, Kogitsune couldn't think of a single conversation he'd ever had with the male. They said hello to each other in passing, even sparred from time to time, but Mikazuki never engaged Kogitsune unless others were present. And when he did, he was always blushing, keeping his distance and never making eye contact. Though Kogitsune had noticed the behavior, he didn't make the connection until that morning.

Kogitsune wasn't opposed to the idea of two men being together, but he personally had no interest in the same sex. There was no better feeling than a soft body beneath your own. No sweeter sound than that of a beautiful woman moaning softly in your ear. He couldn't understand why any man would want to give up all the pleasures found between a woman's thighs. But, then again, to each his own…

As far as Kogitsune was concerned, Mikazuki's crush changed nothing. He would treat the male just as he always had and that would be the end of it. In time, Mikazuki would no doubt find another male to turn his affections towards. A man who would hopefully return those feelings tenfold.

Kogitsune was about to leave when a small shadow drew his gaze. Sitting on Mikazuki's clothes was a fox. Its fur was the color of a starless sky, midnight black with a glossy sheen. Large inky black eyes stared at Kogitsune challengingly, their obsidian depths strangely human. The fox was in defense mode, clearly protecting what it believed to be its property.

A shiver ran down Kogitsune's spine, the air around him becoming suddenly cold. The animal, like Kogitsune, was a creature of the spirit realm. Its aura was obscured and difficult to read, but it held a darkness that Kogitsune found oddly… familiar. He took a tentative step forward. In response, the black fox got to its feet, baring its sharp teeth in warning.

"What's the matter, Kuroi?" Mikazuki asked; his voice barely audible over the rushing water. "Has something frightened you?"

Kogitsune slipped back behind the tree, watching in silence as Mikazuki carefully climbed off the rock. The fox known as Kuroi remained focus on Kogitsune's hiding spot. Only when Mikazuki held out his arms, did the fox turn away.

Kuroi leapt into Mikazuki's embrace, squirming about until it found a comfortable position. Mikazuki laughed softly, hugging the fox close and nuzzling his cheek against Kuroi's inky black fur.

"It's alright little one," Mikazuki cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of Kuroi's head. "I'll protect you."

The fox yelped in reply, reaching up to lick Mikazuki's chin.

Mikazuki laughed again, letting the fox lick his face several more times before setting the ball of fur back onto the ground.

"I have to go now," Mikazuki said, reaching for his clothes and pulling them back on. "It'll be dinner soon, and I promised Tsuru-chan I'd help set the table."

The fox whimpered in reply as it desperately tried to climb up Mikazuki's leg.

"I'll come back tomorrow," Mikazuki promised. "I'll even bring you a treat." He knelt down, petting the fox's head lovingly. "Thanks again for listening Kuroi. I can always count on you when I need a friend."

Mikazuki said one last goodbye to the fox then made his way back to the house. Kogitsune stayed out of sight, waiting until the male disappeared into the woods before leaving the safety of the tree.

"Who are you?" Kogitsune demanded, bearing down on the animal. "Where did you come from?"

The fox, of course, said nothing. It simply stared at Kogitsune with abject interest.

"Take your true form," Kogitsune commanded. "I want to know why you're here, and what you want!"

Fox spirits, by their very nature, are deceptive creatures. Though most are harmless in their antics, some can be extremely dangerous. Even deadly…

The air around Kuroi shimmered, distorting the image of the animal. Kogitsune recognized the optical illusion for what it was. A simple misdirection. The fox spirit draws your attention one place, while moving into what Kogitsune had coined "the blind spot."

Have you ever caught a hint of movement from the corner of your eye, but when you turned to look, it was gone? That's the blind spot. It's a tiny sliver of emptiness in the physical plane; a hairline crack in the scope of your vision where things simply… disappear. It is a "trick of the light," so to speak, and animal spirits take advantage of this human weakness more often than other spiritual creatures.

You see, the transformation of an animal spirit has never been witnessed by a human or any other living creature. It is a painfully intimate moment. The walls of the soul are stripped away, and, for several heart-pounding seconds, it is laid completely bare. No tricks, no gimmicks. Only the _truth_ ; beautiful and hideous in its unfettered glory.

Kogitsune blinked, and in the time it took for his eyelids to close and reopen, the fox had changed into its human form.

"Happy?" Kuroi asked, splaying his hands in mock surrender.

Kogitsune was too shocked to speak. It was like staring into a mirror, only his reflection had black hair and black eyes.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Kogitsune hissed. "I said take your true form!"

"But this is my true form," Kuroi answered, smiling a sickly sweet smile. "What's the matter, Kogi? You don't recognize your own brother?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Brother?" Kogitsune growled fiercely. "Impossible!"

Kuroi chuckled softly, shrugging his shoulders flippantly. "I don't suppose there's an actual term for what you and I are. 'Brothers' just seemed like the simplest explanation."

Kogitsune scowled. "Explanation for what?"

"For us," Kuroi answered matter-of-factly. "For _you_ , _me_ , this... _connection_ we have."

The way Kuroi said the word "connection" made Kogitsune's skin crawl. There was an intimacy in the tone of his voice that Kogitsune recalled with startling clarity. A familiarity in the way the male moved, in his facial expressions and mannerisms. It wasn't that Kogitsune had any recollection of meeting Kuroi before, more like... he recognized the characteristics as if they were his own. It was like looking into a mirror and having a two-sided conversation with himself.

"There is no us," Kogitsune hissed. "No you, no me, and certainly no connection."

Kuroi clucked his tongue in feigned annoyance. "You can say those words a thousand times over. Climb the highest mountain and scream them for all the world to hear. You and I both know it wouldn't change a single thing. You recognize me, Kogi. Your fox recognizes me."

"You're crazy," Kogitsune replied, shaking his head at the doppelganger's words. "I don't even know who you are."

"You want to know who I am?" Kuroi asked mockingly, closing the distance between them. "I am everything to you," he answered, pinning Kogitsune with his piercing black gaze. "And you are everything to me. We are more than brothers, Kogi. We are connected on a level that goes beyond the bond of blood."

"That doesn't tell me who you are," Kogitsune retorted.

The corner of Kuroi's mouth turned up in a half smile. "And yet it tells you everything you need to know."

Kogitsune ground his teeth in quiet rage, fighting the urge to wrap his hands around Kuroi's neck and squeeze. "I'm going to ask you this once," he said, his voice low and threatening. "Who are you really?"

"All will be revealed in due time," Kuroi replied evasively. "And only when you're ready to accept me and what I've come to offer. One day soon, brother, you will look upon my face and see the truth. You will know that what was done to us _must_ be undone. They took you from me and me from you. But we will be together again, that I promise."

Kogitsune didn't know what to say or think or even how to feel. There was a determination in Kuroi's charcoal eyes that was both terrifying and comforting. It elicited an almost debilitating sense of longing; a need so fierce it threatened to bring him to his knees. Part of him wanted what Kuroi was offering, even without knowing what it was.

Kuroi smiled knowingly, reaching out to touch Kogitsune's cheek. "It won't be long now."

The icy tips of Kuroi's fingers snapped Kogitsune out of his stupor. He slapped the male's hand away, shoving him back.

"Don't touch me!" Kogitsune hissed.

"As you wish," Kuroi said, raising his hands in surrender. "But I'll be here when you're ready. Waiting for the moment you accept _our_ true fate. For now," he added with a wink. "I am content. I have found a treasure so pure and untainted that even one such as I must take pause to appreciate its beauty."

"What treasure?" Kogitsune asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Do you... do you mean, Mikazuki?"

"Ah, yes," Kuroi sighed, his eyes taking on a dreamy sort of look. "Mikazuki..."

He said the Sword's name like a prayer; a solemn yet maddening call to worship. It was like... Kuroi loved Mikazuki, but at the same time he wanted to destroy him.

"I know you've noticed him, too, brother," Kuroi continued, licking his lips greedily. "He is... unforgettable."

"Don't call me that," Kogitsune bit out. "And no I haven't _noticed_ him!"

"Liar," Kuroi snickered. "You can still smell the remnants of his innocence all around us. Taste its sweetness in the air. You crave it as I do, yet you deny yourself the indulgence. Don't worry, Kogi. I'm here to remind you what it feels like to give into the darkness... to embrace the chaos once more."

"I'm not like you," Kogitsune spat. "I have no such desires!"

Kuroi rolled his eyes. "How noble you've become," he snorted. "If I'd have known you were this far gone, I would've come sooner."

"I'm. Not. Like. You," Kogitsune repeated, slow and deliberate.

"Yes, so you say. But I have a feeling we will see your true nature soon enough."

There was a loud cracking sound on the other side of the river. The branch of a tree had snapped and fallen into the rushing water. Kogitsune looked away for only a second, but when he turned back, Kuroi was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Tsurumaru asked, pouting adorably.

"Positive," Mikazuki answered, smiling weakly at the small white-haired male.

"But it'll be loads of fun! The whole house is going. It won't be the same if you're not there."

"I'm sure everyone will be just fine. Besides, you guys go into town without me all the time."

"Yes, but today is special! We're celebrating the safe return of Mitsu-kun and his team!"

Mikazuki laughed, tugging a strand of Tsurumaru's hair playfully. "I thought you all celebrated their return last night."

"No, that was for their victory in battle. This is completely different."

"Obviously," Mikazuki replied sarcastically. "I'm surprised you all don't celebrate the rising and setting of the sun."

"That's not a bad idea," Tsurumaru replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Although, it's not good to drink sake so early in the morning."

Mikazuki laughed again, ruffling Tsurumaru's hair. "Like I said, I'll pass. I've had a long day and all I want to do is shower and go to bed."

"Alright, alright," Tsurumaru conceded. "I'll let you off the hook for tonight, but only if you promise to go out with us next time."

"I'll think about it," Mikazuki replied.

"You always say that," Tsurumaru groaned, "which basically means no."

Mikazuki smiled guiltily. "What if I promise to meet you for tea tomorrow afternoon? Would that be a fair trade?"

"It's a deal!" Tsurumaru exclaimed. "You make the best tea," he grinned sheepishly. "Perfect for hangovers."

"I'll meet you at the tea house around noon then. Don't be late."

"I won't," Tsurumaru saluted. "See you tomorrow!"

With that, the cheerful male skipped away.

Mikazuki breathed a sigh of relief. It was always hard to say no to Tsurumaru. He was the epitome of cuteness, all wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. It didn't help that he had a streak of mischievousness. Combine that with his adorable looks, and Tsurumaru could get anything he wanted from whomever he wanted it from.

Now free for the rest of the night, Mikazuki made his way to his room. He'd grab his shower supplies and then head to the bathhouse. His fellow Swords would be in town for the next few hours, so he would practically have the entire house to himself. He was looking forward to a hot bathe, a soothing cup of tea, and the comfort of his bed.

He'd had a trying day to say the least, and having spent most of the afternoon locked in his room, drowning in embarrassment, Mikazuki was definitely in need of a temporary escape. If anything, he needed time to figure out what he was going to tell Kogitsune. After the debacle earlier that morning, Mikazuki was still at a loss.

There was no denying the truth now. You can't exactly explain away a full on arousal, especially after being caught lurking inside someone's closet like the clothes sniffing pervert he was. Explanations would have to be made, and no matter what Mikazuki told Kogitsune, it would likely end in exactly the same way: With pain and rejection. Mikazuki suddenly felt cold, his arms craving the warmth of his little black fox.

Kuroi had been a gift from the heavens; a friend Mikazuki had come to rely on more and more each day. True, Kuroi was a fox. And yes, animals couldn't talk. But the comfort Kuroi provided was exactly what Mikazuki needed. To be able to confess all the troubles of his heart, to have someone to hold even though no one wanted to hold him… It was a comfort few would ever understand. Like salve on a wound that would never quite heal, Kuroi's quiet companionship took away the sting of Mikazuki's loneliness.

Sadly, bringing Kuroi inside Saniwa-sama's home wasn't an option. Though the animal would be welcomed, Mikazuki didn't have the heart to cage it. Kuroi wasn't a pet. His home was the wild outdoors, not the four walls of a room.

Mikazuki hugged himself tightly, sighing heavily as he fought to suppress the dull ache in his heart. At least he and Kuroi had their little part of the forest; a place that was just theirs. And no matter how alone Mikazuki felt in that moment, he took comfort in knowing that his little fox was waiting just outside…

Mikazuki showered first, washing the dirt off his body before heading to the outside bath. The night was cool and pleasant, perfect for a dip in the steaming waters of the outdoor hot spring. He slipped out of his robe and into the water, resting his head against the smooth stone. The heat seeped into his skin, relaxing every muscle in his body.

"Am I interrupting?"

Mikazuki's instincts kicked in. He leapt from the water like a bat out of hell, ready to strike at the unexpected intruder. Unfortunately, his foot slipped on the wet stone edge, and he tumbled back into the shallow water. He flailed frantically, trying to regain his balance without success. Luckily, the owner of the voice managed to drag him from the water before he accidentally drowned himself.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Kogitsune said, handing Mikazuki his discarded robe. "But I need to talk to you."

"And it couldn't wait?" Mikazuki gasped, snatching the robe and tugging it on.

Kogitsune frowned, considering Mikazuki's words. "I suppose it could've, but I was worried I wouldn't catch you before you went to bed. I really need to talk you, Jiji. It's important."

Mikazuki sighed heavily, pulling the hood of the robe over his head to hide his shame. "If this is about what happened this morning, I can explain."

"This morning?"

"You know, the… the thing."

Kogitsune paused a moment to think. "Oh, that. No, I'm here about something else."

"R-really?" Mikazuki lifted the edge of the hood and stared at Kogitsune in shock. "But, I… I thought… I-I really should explain. I don't want you to feel, you know, weird or anything."

"You don't have to explain," Kogitsune assured him. "And I don't feel weird about it. I've seen a lot of strange things, and a mid-morning hard-on doesn't even make the list."

Mikazuki groaned inwardly, tugging the hood back down. "Still, how is this not awkward for you?"

"It's not like it's a surprise," Kogitsune shrugged, his tone perfectly normal. "We all know about you, Jiji, so it's not a big deal. True, I didn't know you liked me in particular, so that was a surprise. But if you didn't have a crush on _me_ then it would be someone else in the house, right? I mean, if guys are your thing, then I suppose living with a bunch of them would eventually lead to moments like this, so… it's whatever."

Mikazuki was utterly speechless. Of all the responses he expected from Kogitsune, complete indifference was not one of them.

"Anyway," Kogitsune continued. "I need to talk to you about something important. It's about that fox. The one you call Kuroi."

Mikazuki blinked in confusion, trying to get his brain to switch topics. His mind was still reeling from Kogitsune's blind acceptance, and he couldn't seem to refocus fast enough.

"H-how do you know about Kuroi?" he asked in bewilderment, frowning at Kogitsune from behind the safety of his hood.

"I, um, saw you with him in the woods today."

Slowly but surely, Mikazuki came out of his water-logged stupor. "You were… spying on me?"

"No, no," Kogitsune said quickly. "I was about to go for an afternoon run when I heard you down by the river. That's when I saw you with the fox."

"And why didn't you announce yourself?" Mikazuki asked defensively. "That sounds like spying to me!"

Mikazuki's tone was laced with venom. He felt as if his privacy had been violated in the worst sort of way. How long had Kogitsune been there? Had the male heard all the things he'd told Kuroi? Such details were beyond private, and not meant for anyone else's ears.

"Okay, maybe I was spying a little," Kogitsune admitted, "but that's not what's important right now. That fox you were with is dangerous. It's, uh… hard to explain, but he's… he's not what you think he is."

"First of all, the part about you spying on me is _very_ important. Second of all, Kuroi is just a fox! He's a bit wild, I'll give him that, but he's completely harmless. And third…, I can't believe you were spying on me!"

"Your life might be in danger, and that's what you're worried about?!"

"Telling me my life's in danger isn't an excuse for you to spy on me!" Mikazuki shot back. "You had no right to do something so… so horrid!"

"Horrid?" Kogitsune snickered. "Really? Are you sure that's the word you want to use? Inconsiderate, maybe. But horrid? Come on! Give me a break here."

Mikazuki huffed indignantly, unable to mask his panicked anger. How much more embarrassment would he be subjected to before the day was over?

"Besides," Kogitsune added. "You don't own the bloody river. You can't just claim it as your own."

"You don't get it," Mikazuki cried. "That place is just for me and Kuroi. It's… It's sacred!"

"Sacred? Are you serious right now?" Kogitsune asked, his voice dripping with disbelief. "I really feel like you're over-reacting."

Mikazuki was absolutely over-reacting, but he was too far gone to turn back now…

"You… you violated my privacy!"

"Look," Kogitsune said in an exasperated voice, "I wasn't trying to invade your secret sanctuary. I heard a noise and went to investigate, that's it. I'm sorry if you're upset about it, but right now your feelings are the least of my concerns. Kuroi is dangerous. He might look like 'just a fox,' but he is most certainly not. You need to stay away from him; otherwise, you could lose more than just your life."

"No, you look," Mikazuki countered. "If Kuroi is dangerous, I would know better than you or anyone else. I have no intentions of staying away from him, so whatever game you're trying to play you can just stop right there."

"This is no game," Kogitsune answered, his tone ice cold. "Kuroi is a fox spirit like me, or… kind of like me," he added with a sneer. "Truth is, I don't know what he is, which is all the more reason for you to stay away from him!"

"I don't believe you," Mikazuki said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kogitsune dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. "Did you not hear me, Jiji? He's a fox spirit! A powerful creature of the spirit realm who wants nothing more than to steal your soul!"

"You're a fox spirit, too, right? Which means you're just as dangerous. Perhaps I should stay away from you instead."

"I'm nothing like him!"

"Oh, I see," Mikazuki replied scornfully. "So you're the exception then?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" Kogitsune sucked his teeth in frustration. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about Kuroi, and he is evil!"

"But how do you know he's evil? Perhaps he's different, too. Maybe he _is_ the good kind of fox spirit."

"He's not," Kogitsune answered firmly. "I've met him. I've talked to him. There isn't an ounce of kindness in him anywhere. He is all… wickedness and malcontent, what humans would call a _yako_. He's as evil as they come and now he's fixated on you. Once one of my kind has you in their sights, they are relentless. He won't stop until he gets what he wants from you." Kogitsune took hold Mikazuki's hands in his, squeezing them reassuringly. "But there's still time for you to put an end to this. I can help!"

"I don't need your help," Mikazuki replied, pulling his hands free. "I've spent months with Kuroi. Fox spirit or not, he would never hurt me."

"Months?" Kogitsune asked in a strangled voice. "That long?"

"Yes," Mikazuki answered. "And if he was trying to kill me like you say he is, I'm pretty sure he would've done it by now!"

"You don't understand," Kogitsune insisted. "Fox spirits will play the long game, especially if they believe the reward is worth it. And trust me, Jiji," he added in an ominous voice. "You are worth it."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm not," Kogitsune insisted. "Kuroi will wait for as long as it takes, gaining your trust and waiting for the moment your soul is ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To be reaped…"

Mikazuki shivered at Kogitsune's words, but he refused to be swayed so easily. Mikazuki had spent time with Kuroi, and he'd never gotten the sense that the animal was evil in any way, shape or form. The little black fox was a good friend, and he deserved Mikazuki's benefit of the doubt.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Kogitsune asked in frustration. "You're in danger, Jiji! Sooner or later Kuroi will reveal his true form to you. He will do anything; say anything to get you to trust him. All of it will be lies!"

"Well, he hasn't done anything accept keep me company. And since he's a _fox_ ," Mikazuki added, emphasizing the word fox, "I guess it's safe to say he won't be talking any time soon."

"Don't make light of this," Kogitsune hissed.

"How can I not?" Mikazuki shot back. "Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?!"

"Crazy or not, I need you to trust me!"

"Trust you?" Mikazuki snorted. "You do realize this is the first time we've ever had a _real_ conversation, right? I think the most you've ever said to me was, 'Hey, is dinner ready yet?' If we're being honest with each other right now," he continued in a bitter voice. "I'm shocked you even know my name. Which, by the way, isn't my real one! Jiji is the God awful nickname Mitsu-kun gave me when I first got here!"

"Is that what this is about? You're mad because I don't talk to you enough? That I call you Jiji like _everyone_ else does?!"

" _This_ is about you ambushing me in the bath house to tell me a story about a soul-sucking fox spirit who's plotting my demise! Be honest with me, Kogitsune, if our roles were reversed would you believe me?!"

Mikazuki climbed to his feet. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, Kogitsune, but I refuse to listen to any more of this nonsense."

"We're not done here!" Kogitsune hissed, grabbing Mikazuki's wrist to stop him.

Mikazuki tried to pull away, but Kogitsune refused to let go. "What is your problem?" Mikazuki demanded. "You're hurting me!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help, I'm…"

Kogitsune yanked forward as Mikazuki stepped back, causing Mikazuki to lose his footing and toppled forward. He tumbled right into the Kogitsune's arms, sending them both crashing to the floor. They were now nose to nose. Chest to chest… Mikazuki struggled to get up, but stopped when he saw the look in Kogitsune's fiery gaze.

Time ground to a halt, every one of Mikazuki's senses suddenly hyperaware. He stared down at Kogitsune who was trapped beneath him, wondering when and how the mood had suddenly changed...

He could feel the muscles in Kogitsune's chest tighten, smell the delicious scent clinging to the strands of his long white hair. With them being so close, Mikazuki could even see the tiny beads of sweat forming on Kogitsune's brow.

 _Was that his heart racing or Kogitsune's…?_

"I'm only trying to help," Kogitsune whispered, his gaze locked on Mikazuki's slightly parted lips. "Friends or not, you would do the same for me."

"How do you know?" he asked, staring at Kogitsune's mouth in return.

Mikazuki waited for a response, noticing the quickening in Kogitsune's already erratic breathing. The male licked his lips in anticipation of a kiss, running his hands up Mikazuki's back and pulling him close.

"Because you are… you," Kogitsune answered softly.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Mikazuki asked, leaning down as Kogitsune lifted his head up.

"It's your nature," he replied, the warmth of his breath tickling Mikazuki's nose. "You are kind and… gentle. So… pure."

Their lips were a hair's breadth apart when Kogitsune suddenly pulled away. One moment Mikazuki was in Kogitsune's arms, and the next he was sprawled across the floor, watching in confusion as the male scrambled to his feet.

"I-I… I have to go," Kogitsune stammered, backing away from Mikazuki. "Just… p-promise me you'll stay away from that fox, o-okay?"

Kogitsune was gone before Mikazuki had the chance to reply.

 ** _A few hours later…_**

Kogitsune lay on top of his bed, every inch of his skin on fire. The image of Mikazuki's flushed face and red lips was forever burned into his mind, the memory alone making his groin tighten.

 _Such innocence… such unguarded trust…_

Had the dark-haired male always been so beautiful? Had his eyes always been so incredibly blue? And those lips, God help him, had they always been so perfectly kissable?

Kogitsune ran a shaky hand down his face, willing himself to calm. He was letting Kuroi's words get to him, allowing the deceptive fox to sway his mind towards unnatural thoughts. Kogitsune had no interest in males. Not even one who smelled like heaven and fit perfectly in him arms…

"Stop it!" Kogitsune demanded, speaking to the darkness of his room. "This isn't you. You're not like Kuroi."

Kogitsune repeated those words to himself over and over in his head, pleading with his body to agree. Unfortunately, his will alone wasn't enough. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Mikazuki's face; saw his reflection in the male's crystal clear eyes. He could still feel Mikazuki's muscular yet slender frame pressed against his body, still smell the male's arousal clinging to his clothes.

Kogitsune groaned softly, rolling to his side. His dick of was painfully hard, throbbing demandingly between his thighs. He thought about going in search of Chiyo or some other willing female to bury his cock inside, but just the thought of moving was an enormous task.

Kogitsune slipped his hand into his pants, wrapping his fingers around his massive length. He hissed softly as he stroked upward, squeezing the tender pink tip gently. He repeated the action, the tightness in his chest dissipating with each stroke.

As he moved his hand, he tried to picture Chiyo in his mind, forcing himself to recall the fullness of her breasts and the soft curves of her lush body beneath his own. He tried to remember her face the moment he'd slid into her wet embrace, tried to recall the sound of her soft moans echoing in his ears.

 _It didn't work…_

All Kogitsune could see was Mikazuki's face. All he could think about were the lips he should've have kissed, but didn't.

The truth of Kuroi's words rang clear in his mind. The black fox was right. Kogitsune had noticed Mikazuki. How could he not? The male's innocence was light a beacon in the night, keeping the darkness at bay while at the same time beckoning it towards him.

Perhaps Kogitsune had subconsciously avoided Mikazuki for that very reason, recognizing him for the temptation that he was. The alluring Sword was what a fox spirit would call an easy mark. And for those spirits looking for a soul to devour, Mikazuki would be considered a rare delicacy. He was untouched by man or woman, his physical body free of mortal poison like alcohol and opiates. And though he was a male in his prime, Mikazuki had a mentally as pure and innocent as a child's. Kuroi was right, Mikazuki was a treasure.

So devious, Kogitsune thought, unable to stop himself from surrendering to his need. Kuroi had opened a door, luring Kogitsune across the threshold by tempting his fox. Male or female, it didn't matter. Mikazuki was a once in a lifetime conquest, and despite his anger and self-disgust, Kogitsune could understand why Kuroi was so enraptured by him. And now that his raven-haired twin had pointed it out, Kogitsune couldn't stop himself from wanting Mikazuki as well.

"You're not… like him…" Kogitsune gritted out, burying his face in the pillow to stifle his moans.

Saying the words aloud did nothing to stop him. And as Kogitsune brought himself to blissful release, it was Mikazuki's lips he imagined kissing, Mikazuki's voice he heard whispering in his ear, and, to his undying shame, Mikazuki's body he imagined writhing wantonly beneath his own…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 ** _The next day…_**

Mikazuki wandered down the garden path to the teahouse. With his mind consumed by thoughts of Kogitsune, he hadn't slept a wink. His body felt heavy and his mind clouded. To say he was confused would be an understatement, and although he stayed in an almost constant state of bewilderment, not even he was equipped to handle this level of utter confusion.

He'd spent the entire night contemplating his _almost_ kiss with Kogitsune; what it meant and what it had changed between them. Or rather, if it had changed anything at all…

Mikazuki could recount, in vivid detail, every second leading up to the moment their lips had almost touched. He'd felt an explosion of new and exciting emotions, eliciting a desire he didn't quite understand, but most certainly wanted to.

Perhaps if he was more experienced in the art of love making, things between him and Kogitsune would have continued. He'd never kissed anyone in his life, and his fear and hesitation had stopped him from finishing what Kogitsune had inadvertently started. Mikazuki couldn't help but blame himself for shattering such a perfect moment. Kogitsune wasn't the type of male to turn down pleasures of the flesh, so if something had given him pause, it was obviously something Mikazuki had done, or perhaps didn't do.

"Or he remembered you're a guy," Mikazuki muttered, groaning softly when he remembered that Kogitsune was, in fact, straight as an arrow.

Hence Mikazuki's growing confusion. He'd seen the look in Kogitsune's eyes; felt the male's arousal pressed firmly against his belly. You couldn't fake that kind of reaction, and even one as inexperienced as Mikazuki knew that. Kogitsune clearly wanted him, and Mikazuki clearly wanted him in return. So why had the male stopped?

Mikazuki slid the door to the teahouse open, sighing heavily as he took off his shoes and stepped inside. He was greeted by a pained groan followed by a pitiful whimper.

"Please, Mika-chan," Tsurumaru grumbled, "try not to sigh so loudly. I feel like my head is going to explode."

"Sorry," Mikazuki whispered, sliding the door closed with a soft click.

"I never want drink again," Tsurumaru whimpered, resting his head back on the table.

"You always say that," Mikazuki replied, starting the tea-making process as quietly as possible. "I take it you all had fun last night?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. The last thing I remember was Mitsu-kun standing on a table serenading some girl."

Mikazuki laughed, doing his best not to make noise while doing it. Tsurumaru looked positively miserable. The small male always drank more than his tiny frame could handle. Usually, one of the larger Swords ended up carrying him home on their back or in their arms.

"I didn't know Mitsu-kun could sing," Mikazuki replied, lighting the fire. "I almost regret not going now."

"He's surprisingly good, too," Tsurumaru remarked, his voice hoarse from a night of laughing and cheering. "But after that, things get fuzzy. I woke up in Tonbo-san's bed late this morning. He was kind enough to carry me here."

"How did that happen?"

"Who knows," Tsurumaru answered weakly, lifting his head and rubbing his temples. "Tonbo-san said I insisted on staying, but hell if I know."

Mikazuki clucked his tongue in rebuke. "Language, Tsuru-chan."

"Sorry," he replied with a yawn. "Anyway, I could use a cup of your tea. Not only does my head hurt, but so does everything else. I feel like I got into a fight and lost."

"Well, I've got just the thing for your headache. As for the rest of you," Mikazuki added, looking up at Tsurumaru suspiciously, "I can't help you."

Mikazuki worked with the kind of speed and accuracy that came with years of practice. He could make tea in his sleep, and although some found the process excruciatingly tedious, Mikazuki enjoyed its quiet serenity.

When he finished, he tapped Tsurumaru lightly on the arm. The poor thing had fallen asleep, and when he lifted his head, reaching to take the cup from Mikazuki's hands, his cheek held the impression of his crumpled sleeve.

"Thank you," Tsurumaru said, taking a moment to inhale the fragrant liquid before taking a sip. He moaned softly, closing his eyes as he savored the taste. "Perfect," he whispered.

Mikazuki smiled shyly, bowing his head to Tsurumaru in thanks. He poured himself a cup as well, settling comfortably on the mat and sipping lazily from his glass. Tsurumaru said nothing as he drank. Mikazuki didn't mind since he preferred to enjoy his tea in silence. This, of course, made drunken Tsurumaru the perfect tea companion.

"There's something different about you today, Mika-chan," Tsurumaru said suddenly.

Mikazuki pressed his hand to his cheek subconsciously. "You think so?"

"Yeah, but I can't really tell what it is." Tsurumaru frowned, squinting his eyes as he examined Mikazuki closely.

"I-is it bad?" Mikazuki asked, immediately self-conscious.

"Not at all," Tsurumaru replied, smiling sheepishly at him. "In fact, I kind of like it. Whatever you've done, keep doing it."

"But I haven't done anything."

Tsurumaru smiled knowingly. "Perhaps it's something someone did _to_ you."

There was a greater meaning to Tsurumaru's words, but Mikazuki couldn't quite follow.

"No one's done anything to me," he replied, "so I'm not sure what you're…"

Mikazuki stopped midsentence. Someone had done something to him. Or had almost done something…

"I knew it," Tsurumaru said, taking another sip of his tea. "Who is he?"

Mikazuki blinked, too shocked and embarrassed to reply. How could Tsurumaru possibly know what had happened between him and Kogitsune?

"Come on, Mika-chan, you can tell me. If it's a secret or something, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"H-how did you…?"

"How do I know you're gay, or how do I know there's a guy in your life?"

Mikazuki turned bright red, suddenly very interested in the cup he held. "B-both, I guess."

Tsurumaru shrugged. "Well, everyone knows you like guys."

"R-really?"

Kogitsune had mentioned the same thing the night before. So much for trying to keep his personal life personal…

"It's kinda obvious, Mika-chan," Tsurumaru replied, setting his cup on the table. "I mean, you've never kissed a girl. Never even talked to one outside of the servants."

Mikazuki's hands shook so badly, he had to set his cup on the table as well. He never knew he was so transparent.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Tsurumaru continued, reaching out to take one of Mikazuki's hands and steady it. "You're not the only one, you know."

Mikazuki jerked in surprise. "I'm not?"

Tsurumaru laughed, abruptly stopping with a wince of pain. "You really need to come out with us Mika-chan. You're so isolated you can't even see the truth all around you."

"What truth?" Mikazuki asked curiously. "I don't understand."

Tsurumaru released Mikazuki's hand, patting it twice before grabbing his cup and taking another quick sip.

"Well, for starters, quite a few of us swing both ways. It doesn't happen often, but I think we've all done it at least once or twice."

"No way!"

"Like I said, you really need to hang out with us more. If you did, you'd notice things you weren't even looking for."

"Things like what?" Mikazuki asked, refilling Tsurumaru's cup.

"Things like, the way Mitsu-kun looks at Ookurikara when he thinks no one is paying attention. Or, the way Izumino always ends up leaving with Nagasone at the exact same time every night."

"So they're all… together?"

"I wouldn't say 'together,'" Tsurumaru answered. "Not in the traditional sense anyway. And to be honest, I don't think any of them would call them 'relationships' so to speak. But the nights can be lonely, and at the end of the day no one wants to be alone."

Mikazuki didn't know what to say. He'd always assumed he was alone in his desires.

"And what about you?" Mikazuki asked Tsurumaru. "Have you…?"

"Of course," Tsurumaru winked. "In fact, I'm almost positive I did last night. Especially since I woke up wrapped around Tonbo-san."

"This is… enlightening," Mikazuki said, not sure what else to call it.

"I can see that," Tsurumaru smiled. "Anyway, back to you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Mikazuki said quickly.

"Ah hah, so there is a guy. I knew it! You're practically glowing. Who is he? Is it someone I know?"

"I'd, uh, rather not say," Mikazuki replied, lifting his cup to his lips to hide his reaction.

"Oooh, a secret lover," Tsurumaru cooed. "How romantic! Although, I have to say I'm surprised. I always assumed you were too in love with Kogi-kun to notice anyone else."

Mikazuki spit his tea all over the table, nearly dropping the cup on the floor.

"Easy now," Tsurumaru chuckled, moving to clean up the mess.

"You know?!" Mikazuki choked out.

Tsurumaru shrugged his shoulders again. "I notice things. You look at him the way Izumino looks at Nagasone. The same way Ookurikara looks at Mitsu-kun in the mornings at breakfast. If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's noticed."

"It doesn't," Mikazuki replied, wiping his mouth with the cloth Tsurumaru handed him.

"Oh, don't be so sensitive, Mika-chan. Besides, Kogi-kun doesn't know, so…"

Mikazuki launched into a fit of coughing.

"Geez, Mika-chan, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm down!"

Tsurumaru slapped Mikazuki on the back several times, giving him a few minutes to regain his composure.

"Better?" Tsurumaru asked.

Mikazuki nodded in reply.

"Good, now how about we have one more cup of tea. I promise not to ask any more questions or speak any more revelations. Deal?"

"Deal," Mikazuki replied weakly.

Mikazuki finished pouring the second cup of tea when a streak of black caught his eye. He looked over at the window, surprised to find a small black fox looking at him through the glass. The animal was sitting atop a small hill a few yards away, giving it a perfect view of the window and inside the teahouse.

"I have to go," Mikazuki said absently.

"What? Why?" Tsurumaru asked. "Is it because of everything I said? I told you I wouldn't say anything else."

"No, it's not that, I just… I have to go see someone."

Tsurumaru's amber eyes flashed with curiosity, but to his credit he didn't ask who. It was, however, safe to assume he thought Mikazuki was going to see his "secret lover." Mikazuki was too surprised by Kuroi's sudden appearance to correct his friend, so instead he left the grinning Tsurumaru alone in the teahouse…

Mikazuki walked towards Kuroi, wondering how the animal had found its way to Saniwa-sama's home. The fox sat motionless, waiting until Mikazuki was a few feet away before turning and walking into the forest.

Mikazuki followed quietly behind him, ducking under branches and pushing through the brush. He had no idea where Kuroi was taking him, but the _not_ knowing wasn't enough to make Mikazuki turn back.

They reached a clearing roughly a mile or so into the woods. Kuroi stopped, at the opposite edge, hopping onto a twisted root that had grown up and out of the ground. Mikazuki stopped as well, looking around and taking in the scene.

"Where are we, little one?" Mikazuki asked, moving to where Kuroi sat. "Why are we here?"

Mikazuki knelt in front of Kuroi, holding out his arms for the fox. For a moment, Kuroi remained seated, cocking his head to the side and regarding Mikazuki curiously. A tremor of unease rippled through Mikazuki.

"What's wrong, Kuroi?"

In response, the fox finally leapt into Mikazuki's arms, snuggling into his embrace as if the last few seconds had never happened.

"You scared me for a second," Mikazuki chuckled, nuzzling his cheek against Kuroi's soft fur.

Though Kogitsune's warning still floated in the back Mikazuki's mind, it seemed even more ridiculous that it had last night. Kuroi was just a fox. An adorable, gentle-natured fox who loved Mikazuki unconditionally.

"How did find me?" Mikazuki asked, leaning against the root and cuddling Kuroi close.

He didn't expect an answer from the fox. He always talked to Kuroi as if he expected the animal to talk back, but it was more an expression of Mikazuki's thoughts than an actual attempt to strike up a conversation.

"I suppose you could've tracked my scent. Or maybe you've followed me home once before and I never noticed."

Mikazuki pressed a kiss to Kuroi's head, deciding then that it didn't matter. After all that had happened last night, this was exactly what he needed.

"I have so much to tell you. You're not going to believe what happened between me and Kogitsune."

Mikazuki launched into an explanation of the night before, glancing over the part about Kuroi be a soul-sucking fox spirit. It felt good to get all his frustration out. He always felt less confused after talking to Kuroi, and today was no different. Relieved of his anxiety, Mikazuki finally felt at ease. As a result, his body immediate relaxed, bringing with it gnawing exhaustion. He rested his head against the root of the tree and closed his eyes…

Mikazuki stretched widely, rolling to his side and snuggling against the warm body lying at his side. He felt safe, wrapped snugly in a familiar scent. That was the first moment Mikazuki realized something was wrong.

He bolted upright, startled to find himself resting in the embrace of a large dark haired male. The strange man lay on his back, his long hair obscuring most of his face. He was dressed in clothes as black as his hair, with accents of grays and whites. Clothes that Mikazuki recognized immediately…

Mikazuki's first instinct was to run. He was still in the clearing where Kuroi had led him, but the small fox was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but the sun was starting to set, casting shadows all around.

Fear is a powerful motivator, but as Mikazuki stared at the mysterious man, his curiosity replaced his fear. He lifted his hand, brushing the male's dark hair out of the way.

He gasped. Lying before him was Kogitsune, or someone who looked exactly like him only… darker. Mikazuki lowered his hand slowly, easing away from the stranger. His instincts took over once more, telling him to get away as fast as he could. Mikazuki was mid-turn when the man grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave," he said, tugging Mikazuki back towards him.

He even sounded like Kogitsune, but his dialect was slightly off and his tone a bit deeper. Mikazuki tried to pull away, but the male's grip tightened.

"Please, Mikazuki. Stay."

"Wh-who are you?"

The stranger's smile faltered; his expression one of hurt and disappointment. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Should I?" Mikazuki asked, trying not to let his fear show. He was unarmed and facing an opponent who was clearly stronger than he.

"It's me," he replied, sitting up. "Kuroi."

Mikazuki yanked his hand free, jumping to his feet. He spun around to face the male, backing away slowly.

"Don't be afraid," Kuroi said, slowly getting to his feet as well. "I'm not going to hurt. I'd never hurt you."

He took a tentative step towards Mikazuki, his eyes filled with uncertainty laced with hope.

"Stay right there!" Mikazuki ordered, holding up his hands. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but you _will_ stay away from me."

Mikazuki took another two steps back, eyeing Kuroi warily. His eyes flitted around the clearing, searching the dimly lit area.

"If you're looking for your fox, I'm right here."

Mikazuki shook his head, too stunned to speak.

"Please, Mikazuki, come and sit with me. Give me a chance to explain."

"I don't need you to explain," Mikazuki replied. "I know what you are."

Kuroi sighed, shaking his head. "He told you then?"

"He most certainly did. I didn't believe him, but now…"

"Whatever he told you, it's a lie."

"Funny," Mikazuki snickered bitterly, "he said _you_ were the liar."

"I'm sure he did," Kuroi replied, taking another step.

"I said stay there!" Mikazuki shouted.

Kuroi raised his arms in surrender. "You're safe with me, Mikazuki. You know that. I would never let any harm come to you."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you!"

"Mikazuki, you know me," Kuroi pleaded, tears forming in his charcoal eyes. "Look at me," he begged. "Look into my eyes and see the truth."

Mikazuki swallowed nervously, inching close enough to peer into Kuroi's gaze. There he saw the male's fear of rejection coupled with sadness and despair. There was a longing in his eyes that Mikazuki recognized. It was a look he saw every time he stared at his reflection in a mirror.

"Kuroi?" Mikazuki whispered.

"Yes," he answered, breathing a relieved sigh.

"You really are a fox spirit," Mikazuki said in awe.

"I am. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was afraid you'd react like this. But after Kogitsune saw me, I knew I couldn't lie to you any longer. I was afraid he'd try and turn you against me."

"He says you're dangerous. He said you… you want to take my soul."

"I would never!" Kuroi exclaimed. "I told him that! But he was so… so angry! He told me to leave and never come back, but I couldn't. I could never leave you."

"I don't understand," Mikazuki replied, shaking his head in confusion. "Why would he force you to leave?"

"Fox spirits are territorial. It's not in our nature to interact with others of our kind. I think he feels like I'm trying to move in and take over. I told him I wasn't, but he wouldn't believe me." Kuroi held up his arms, reaching out for Mikazuki. "I just want to be with you, that's all."

Mikazuki remained rooted in place, staring at the male's outstretched arms. None of what Kuroi was saying made sense. Or maybe Kogitsune was the one who didn't make sense.

"I never thought you take his word over mine," Kuroi said in a hushed voice, lowering his arms in defeat. "I thought… I thought I meant something to you. I thought you loved me."

"I do," Mikazuki answered in rush. "I-I mean, I love Kuroi. M-my fox."

"But I am Kuroi. I am your fox!"

They stared at each other for several moments. Mikazuki searched Kuroi's face for any hint of deception. He found nothing.

"I'll leave," Kuroi said finally. "I don't want to cause you trouble Mikazuki, but if you no longer want me by your side, I'll go."

Mikazuki's body moved without hesitation when Kuroi turned to leave. He grabbed the male's sleeve, pulling him to a halt.

"D-don't go," Mikazuki said in a strangled voice.

Kuroi looked back, tears streaming down his face. "This is for the best."

"It's not for you to decide what's best," Mikazuki replied, forcing the male to face him.

"What about Kogitsune?"

"I'll take care of it. I'll explain the situation to him properly. I'm sure he'll listen to me."

"You would do that for me?" Kuroi asked, staring down at Mikazuki with teary-eyes.

"Of course," Mikazuki answered, reaching up to wipe the tears from Kuroi's cheek. "You are my little fox, after all."

Kuroi pulled Mikazuki into his arms, hugging him tightly. He wept openly while Mikazuki rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Everything will work out," Mikazuki assured him, standing up on his tippy toes to place a chaste kiss on Kuroi's cheek. "I promise."

Kuroi blinked in surprise. Almost as if Mikazuki had never kissed him before. He lifted his hand and gently touched the spot where Mikazuki's lips had been. His cheeks flooded with color and he stepped back so suddenly Mikazuki thought he might bolt into the trees.

"What's the matter?" Mikazuki asked worriedly.

Kuroi shook his head in response.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Kuroi? I'm on your side. I'm always on your side."

Kuroi swallowed nervously. "I don't want to… do anything that might… scare you."

"Scare me? Like what?"

"I want to, um… do things to you. Things I've been thinking about since the moment I met you. I've long to touch you, Mikazuki. The way that humans touch each other."

"Oh," Mikazuki chirped in surprise. "I didn't realize you… you could…"

"I can," Kuroi said quickly. "And I want to very much."

Mikazuki licked his lips, trying to think of a way to respond.

"But I'm not going to," Kuroi assured him. "N-not yet anyway."

Mikazuki laughed nervously. "How presumptuous."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know," Mikazuki said, holding up his hand to stop him.

"I will wait for you, Mikazuki," Kuroi said in a serious tone. "For as long as it takes. I want to love you forever and ever."

Mikazuki blushed crimson. "That's, uh, very sweet of you to say. But…"

"May I kiss you?" Kuroi asked, cutting him off.

"I-I suppose. But only on the ch—"

Kuroi slipped one hand behind Mikazuki's neck and the other around his waist. He pressed their lips together in gentle kiss, sighing softly against Mikazuki's mouth. He pulled back, looking down at Mikazuki with hooded eyes.

"Was that alright?"

Mikazuki nodded drunkenly, his entire body feeling suddenly light and airy.

"May I do it again?" Kuroi asked.

Mikazuki nodded. This time when Kuroi kissed him, he kissed the male back. Wrapping his arms around the Kuroi's neck, Mikazuki let his little fox sweep him of his feet and into his arms. When Kuroi finally broke the kiss, Mikazuki's was utterly breathless.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Kuroi murmured, pressing his forehead to Mikazuki's brow. "You taste like… like…" he groaned longingly. "There are no words to describe it. Not even heaven could compare."

Mikazuki shivered in Kuroi's arms, grateful to have the male's muscular frame for support.

"I-I should go," Mikazuki whispered, staring up into Kuroi's handsome face. "It's getting late."

"Will you come to me tomorrow?" Kuroi asked, nuzzling Mikazuki's cheek.

"As soon as I can get away."

"I'll be waiting for you."

 _ **Roughly 30 minutes later...**_

Kuroi watched Mikazuki jog towards the towering house, waiting until the male disappeared before dropping his carefully constructed mask. Human emotion is complex and multi-dimensional, but, with time and practice, emotions like fear and sadness and even love could be easily reconstructed.

Of course, Mikazuki's willingness to believe helped. Kuroi had given the Sword an ideal; a vision of a love that was both perfect and eternal. Mikazuki was experiencing all these feelings for the first time, and there would never be another moment in his life where he would be more vulnerable than right now.

Kuroi smiled, every cell in his body vibrating with anticipation. He'd gift-wrapped Mikazuki like a present and sent him skipping back to Kogitsune. If his brother wasn't already struggling to keep his animal spirit at bay, he would be now. Kuroi's scent clung to every inch of Mikazuki's skin. Kogitsune would literally smell the Sword coming from a mile away.

Instinct would replace reason; driving Kogitsune to make the one mistake Kuroi was counting on. But, just in case Kogitsune managed to keep his desires in check, Kuroi had set a failsafe in motion.

"We'll be together soon, brother."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Mikazuki raced through the front door, running dead smack into Ishikiri who was waiting in the foyer.

"There you are," Ishikiri said, brushing out the wrinkles in his clothing that their collision had caused. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was, uh… I was down by the river. I-I fell asleep."

Ishikiri shook his head in disappointment. "You and your team are on stand-by for tomorrow's mission. You know the rule: In the house before curfew. Luckily, you're only 20 minutes late, but as a Captain I expect better from you."

Mikazuki bowed his head in shame. "Apologies, Ishikiri-san. It won't happen again."

"I should hope not," he sighed heavily. "Well, since this is your first offense, I won't report it to Saniwa-sama."

"Oh, thank you," Mikazuki replied in relief.

"I count on you to set the example for the others," he added, pinning Mikazuki with a stern look. "Let's not make a habit of this."

Mikazuki bowed to Ishikiri once more. "I promise to do better in the future. Thank you again."

"You're welcome," he replied. "By the way, Master is looking for you. He's been waiting for quite some time. If I were you, I'd go see him before you doing anything else."

"Of course," Mikazuki replied. "I'll go right now."

They parted ways and Mikazuki headed straight for Saniwa-sama's chambers. The sage resided in the west wing of the house on the first floor. All the rooms in that particular wing were off limits to the Swords, with the exception of the large washitsu just off the entryway. That's where he found his Master, Izo Yamamoto, kneeling on the floor and playing a game of Go with Tonbokiri. Tsurumaru had his arms wrapped around Tonbokiri's wide neck, looking at the game over the Yari's shoulder.

"I thought you said you couldn't find him," Izo remarked casually, speaking to Tsurumaru, but keeping his focus on the game.

"No, I didn't," Tsurumaru replied just as casually. "You said go to Mika-chan's room and get him. I told you he wasn't in his room."

Tsurumaru turned and winked at Mikazuki. The male was covering for him just like Ishikiri.

"Why didn't you search the rest of the house?" Saniwa-sama asked, placing one of his stones on the board.

"Because Master didn't say to search the house," Tsurumaru replied, waltzing over to Izo and sitting on the floor next to him. "Master said to check Mika-chan's room."

Izo glanced lazily over at Tsurumaru, chuckling softly when he saw the male's bright-eyed smile. "Clearly, I should've been more specific."

"Clearly," Tsurumaru replied with a shameless blush. He rested his head on Izo's shoulder and returned his attention to the game.

"Mika-san, come and sit with us," Izo said, gesturing to the seat beside him. "Tonbo-san and I are almost finished."

Mikazuki did as he was asked, taking a seat beside his Master. He watched in silence as Saniwa-sama was defeated by the red-headed Yari.

"Good game," Izo said, bowing his head to his opponent.

"Indeed," Tonbokiri replied, bowing in return. "Thank you for letting me win. As always, it's an honor to play you Saniwa-sama."

"I expect to see you tomorrow evening for a rematch."

"I look forward to it," Tonbokiri answered," climbing to his feet and bowing once more.

"Me too," Tsurumaru chirped, jumping to his feet and following after the Yari.

Tsurumaru made Tonbokiri nervous. Mikazuki could tell by the stiff way the male was walking. Tsurumaru seemed not to notice, dancing around the male as he chattered away. When he announced he would, once again, sleep in Tonbokiri's room, the poor Yari nearly fell over.

Izo paid them no mind, turning his attention to Mikazuki. "Glass of wine?" he asked, pouring the dark red liquid into a cup sitting on the tray beside him.

Mikazuki shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Oh, that's right, you don't drink. I'll have some tea brought in."

"That's not necessary, Master," Mikazuki said quickly. "I'm quite comfortable."

Izo nodded, taking a sip from his glass before continuing. "You're probably wondering why I summoned you."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous," Mikazuki answered warily.

"It's nothing to worry about," Izo said reassuringly, "but after my conversation with Kogi-kun this afternoon, I thought it best you and I speak as soon as possible."

Mikazuki swallowed, looking down at his lap. "What did he tell you?"

"Well," Izo began, setting his cup down. "Apparently, a fox spirit has taken up residence on my land. That alone gives me reason to pause, but in addition to my own concerns, Kogi-kun seems to think this creature is a threat. Now, in my experience, fox spirits can be very dangerous. They like to play tricks, sometimes harmless and… sometimes not."

"Kuroi's not dangerous," Mikazuki insisted, staring pleadingly at Izo. "And until today, I didn't even know he was a fox spirit!"

Izo hesitated a moment, considering Mikazuki's words before continuing. "So you went to see him again despite Kogi-kun's warning."

Mikazuki bit his lip, his gaze dropping to his lap once more. "Not… intentionally."

Izo frowned. "Tell me, Mika-san, do you believe this… Kuroi means you harm?"

"Absolutely not!" he answered firmly. "I've spent months with Kuroi, and he's never done anything to hurt me."

"Kogi-kun seems to think he's after your soul. In fact, he's convinced of it. He said he came to you about his concerns, but you brushed them off. He's worried about your safety, which is why he came to me instead."

"He's not concerned about my safety," Mikazuki retorted. "He's concerned about himself! He thinks Kuroi is here to take over his territory, but when Kuroi tried to tell him that he wasn't, Kogitsune was the one who threatened him! If anyone is dangerous it's that meddling brute!"

Izo said nothing in response, picking up his glass and taking a long sip of his wine. Mikazuki swallowed nervously, mentally chastising himself for yelling at his Master. If he was going to convince anyone that Kuroi wasn't a threat, then he needed to remain calm and explain things clearly.

"I spoke to Kuroi today," Mikazuki began again. "It's the first time he's appeared to me in human form. I looked into his eyes, Saniwa-sama. I saw the truth. He would never hurt me or anyone else. He's not here to cause trouble, he's here for me. For the companionship we provide each other. To be honest, I think he's just lonely. I think he recognizes the same loneliness in me and… and that's how we made our connection."

"I've never heard of a lonely fox spirit," Izo replied, swirling the liquid in his glass.

"I don't know for sure, but I think he's been through something terrible. Or that he's lost something precious to him. All he wants is peace, and that's what I am to him. What he is to me."

"Then why would Kuroi tell Kogi-kun something different?" Izo asked curiously.

"I don't think he did," Mikazuki replied. "But with all due respect, Master, I'd like to speak to Kogitsune before I share my suspicions with you. There's more to this than he's willing to admit, and after seeing Kuroi as a human for the first time, I think I know what it might be."

Saniwa-sama's eyes narrowed. "What did you see?"

Mikazuki wrung his hands together on his lap. He had hoped to speak to Kogitsune before he said anything to anyone else, even Kuroi. But with Izo's piercing green gaze boring a hole into his soul, he had no choice.

"There is one thing that's kind of… strange. It has to do with Kuroi's appearance."

"His appearance?"

"I'm not sure why, but I think the reason Kogitsune feels so threatened by Kuroi is because of the way he looks."

"And how does Kuroi look?" Izo asked impatiently.

Mikazuki sighed, shaking his head in quiet disbelief. "He looks like Kogitsune. And I mean, _exactly_ like him. There are differences in the color of his hair, eyes and the fabric of his clothing, but other than that it's like looking at Kogitsune's twin."

His master's eyes went wide for a brief moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it without saying a word.

"Master, what's the matter? I-is it bad that Kuroi and Kogitsune look alike? I'll admit it's odd, but can't fox spirits take the form of whatever or whoever they want?"

"Yes and no," Izo answered carefully. "It depends."

"On what?"

Izo shook his head in response, dodging Mikazuki's query. "My concern is _why_ he chose Kogi-kun's appearance to mimic. Of all the forms this Kuroi could take…" his words trailed off as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Mikazuki could tell there was something his Master wasn't sharing, but he knew better than to press Izo for answers. The Saniwa sage was the Lord Commander of the largest Order of sages in the known world. He answered to no one.

"I assume he chose that form for me," Mikazuki said shyly, his gaze flitting up to Izo and then back to his lap. "You see… I kind of…" He paused a moment, gathering his courage. "I like Kogitsune," he blurted out, his cheeks igniting in a furious blush. "I-I… I talk about him to Kuroi a lot. If he's met Kogitsune and seen what he looks like, then I'm not really surprised he'd choose to replicate his likeness."

"So you think Kuroi took this appearance solely for your benefit?"

"I'm almost positive," Mikazuki answered truthfully. "I planned to speak to Kogitsune about it before I jumped to any conclusions. But if I'm right, then I feel like I should explain to him why Kuroi chose to look the way he looks, and also why he's decided to stay despite his warning."

Izo considered Mikazuki's explanation, but based on his expression, he wasn't convinced.

"I promise you, Master, Kuroi is no threat. If you could meet him, talk to him, you would understand. Don't you trust my judgment?"

Izo smiled at Mikazuki the way a father would smile at his son. "Of course I do," he answered without hesitation. "But you have a way of seeing the good in everyone. It is an extraordinary quality to have, but it can sometimes blind you to the true nature of those you associate with. I'm not saying that you're wrong about Kuroi, nor am I saying Kogi-kun is right about him either. I would, however, ask that you stay away from Kuroi for the time being."

"But Master…"

"It won't be forever," Izo said reassuringly, "just until we can determine whether or not Kuroi's intentions are sincere. There is an aspect to this scenario that's… bothersome. There is someone I need to speak to about my concerns before I can allow your relationship with this fox spirit to continue."

"This isn't fair!" Mikazuki replied angrily. "I might see the good in people, but you and Kogitsune insist on seeing the worst!"

Izo sat up straight, his power rolling off of him in waves. His magic saturated the room, making the simple act of breathing difficult. Mikazuki immediately shrank back, bowing his head in acquiescence.

"Forgive me, Master, I didn't mean…"

"My job is not to be fair," Izo said, cutting Mikazuki off. "My job is to keep those in my charge safe. The decisions I make are difficult, but they are made from a perspective that is both impartial and objective. Now, you will do ask I command, because I command it. Do you understand Mikazuki Munechika?"

"Yes, Master."

Izo closed his eyes, taking a moment to rein in his power. The man look tired all of the sudden. As if a great weight had suddenly settled upon his shoulders. Mikazuki regretted his words even more so. Izo was a just man. He treated his Swords like they were people rather than weapons or tools. He gave them freedom that other sages would never even consider.

When Izo had taken the title of Lord Commander, he'd revolutionized the way Saniwa sages and their Swords battled, single-handedly ushering in a new and more successful regime. He was not only a powerful and influential member of society, but brilliant in everything from politics to military strategy. Suffice to say, if Izo believed there was more to Kuroi's presence, then it was in Mikazuki's best interest to heed his command.

Izo reached out and took Mikazuki's hand in his, squeezing it gently. "We will talk more about this loneliness of yours when I return. I never realized you were suffering, Mika-san. If you'll let me, I'd like to help you."

Mikazuki felt warm suddenly, as if Izo had wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He felt like he mattered, and for a few seconds, Mikazuki didn't feel different at all.

"Thank you, Master," Mikazuki replied, climbing to his feet when Izo started to stand. "May I ask where you're going?"

"To the citadel," Izo replied. "I have a favor to ask of the Council. In order to speak to the… _person_ I need answers from, I'll need a sanction."

"Why do you need to ask them for permission to do anything? Doesn't the Council answer to you?"

"Yes," Izo replied, smiling down at Mikazuki. "However, I am bound to the laws of our Order just like any other sage. The magic I seek to wield is forbidden. If I cast the spell without the Council's consent, I will be stripped of my title and likely executed."

Mikazuki gasped, his eyes going wide with fear.

Izo laughed, patting Mikazuki on the head. "Fear not, there is no punishment for asking. The worst the Council can do is deny my request. Although, between you and me, they won't. I will, however, need to leave as soon as possible. Dahlia won't be happy about my absence, but it can't be helped. I trust you and the other Swords will take care of her while I'm away?"

"We will protect her with our lives," Mikazuki replied, bowing to Izo, "as well as the child."

Dahlia, Izo's wife and fellow Saniwa sage, was currently 7 months pregnant. Although everyone secretly hoped for a boy, Izo would be ecstatic to have either one. It was their first child, and he was literally counting down the days until Dahlia gave birth.

"Thank you," Izo replied. "Now if you'll excuse, I'm going to check on them both."

"What about the mission tomorrow?" Mikazuki asked, following Izo out the door. "With you leaving, who will lead your armies?"

"I'll send Jiro in my place."

"But he's just an apprentice. He's never gone into battle without you."

"We all must learn some time," Izo replied, smiling over at Mikazuki. "And he'll have Yamabushi to guide him. I'll also send word to Kaoru just in case though. She'll provide coverage for Jiro if things get out of hand."

"You put a lot of trust into one as young and inexperienced as Jiro," Mikazuki said, frowning at the thought. "He's reckless you know."

"That he is, which is why I've assigned Yamabushi as his Captain. They will provide each other balance."

"Balance?"

"Every relationship is different," Izo explained, "but the most successful ones are usually composed of opposites. Take Dahlia and I. She is wild and impulsive," he said, smiling as he described his petite wife. "She is predictable yet aggressive, and _always_ on the offense."

"While you are more reserved," Mikazuki interjected. "You take the time to consider your next move, preferring a strong defense and a fluid offense."

"Precisely," Izo winked. "She is the hammer, whereas I am the nail. Separate we are strong. But together…"

"…you are unstoppable," Mikazuki finished.

Izo and Dahlia rarely went into battle together, but when they did… woe to the enemy foolish enough to face them.

"As humans," Izo continued, "we are beautifully flawed. Weak where others are strong. It is my belief that we instinctively look for the person who compensates what we ourselves lack. Someone to fill in the gaps of our heart until it beats with the true force of our will. Without one, the other simply cannot exist. And only when we accept our weakness and acknowledge our partner's strength can we reach our potential. Whether it is in marriage or on the battlefield, balance must be maintained. For even the smallest imbalance can spell disaster for all those involved."

"I see," Mikazuki replied. "So you believe Yamabushi will be able to temper Jiro's brashness."

"I do, but it will take time. This is why it's important for Jiro to venture into battle unsupervised. The strength of any relationship is built through the trials and tribulations we are forced to face. Respect and trust must be earned, and there is no better way to do so than through the brutality of war. Mark my words," Izo said, turning down the hall towards his bedroom, "Jiro will be great. But that greatness will be a result of Yamabushi's diligence and patience."

Mikazuki watched Izo disappear into his room before he made his way to his own. He considered his Master's words, his mind latching onto the idea that opposites attract. If this was true, then it was no wonder he was so infatuated with Kogitsune. They were opposites in almost every way.

But now there was Kuroi… Mikazuki couldn't help but be attracted to him. Minus the fact that he looked like Kogitsune, his personality felt more suited to his own. Kuroi understood him; he knew things about Mikazuki that no one else in the world knew. And even after learning all his dark and embarrassing secrets, Kuroi still wanted him.

Mikazuki sighed heavily. On one hand he had Kogitsune, dark and brooding, who may or may not want him. On the other he had Kuroi, kind and gentle, his only desire to stay by Mikazuki's side. In reality, it shouldn't be a difficult decision at all, but for Mikazuki it was an impossible choice.

Kuroi was safe and familiar, while Kogitsune was wild and unpredictable. Mikazuki wanted the security Kuroi offered, but at the same time he craved the excitement that Kogitsune stirred in his soul.

He snickered softly to himself as he gathered his shower supplies. "You don't even know if Kogitsune wants you," he grumbled bitterly.

 _"_ _But what if he does…?"_ the voice in the back of his mind whispered invitingly.

A shiver ran down the length of Mikazuki's spine. He imagined what it would be like to be the focus of Kogitsune's affections. It was all too much to hope for…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Kogitsune searched the woods for Mikazuki. He'd watched the male follow the black fox into the trees, but had lost sight of him in the overgrowth. Fear churned in the pit of Kogitsune's belly. Fear of what he might find if he arrived too late. It was his fear that spurred him on as he raced through the forest.

He'd warned Mikazuki about seeing Kuroi again, but he knew the male wouldn't be able to stay away. It was the reason he'd shared his concerns with Saniwa-sama. Kogitsune trusted his Master to handle the situation, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do his part as well. Someone needed to protect Mikazuki from this rouge fox spirit, and there was no one better suited than him.

All throughout the day Kogitsune's mind swam with thoughts of Mikazuki. He'd woken up early that morning, waiting to see if Mikazuki would make his way to the riverbed. He'd stalked him through the house, watching as Mikazuki made himself a light breakfast, completed his morning chores, and then headed to the bath house to wash up before he joined Tsurumaru for tea.

Kogitsune managed to keep himself in check for most of the morning. It wasn't until Mikazuki entered the bath house that his reserve finally slipped. There wasn't enough restraint in the world to hold back his lust, especially with thoughts of Mikazuki naked and wet in the shower.

He'd had to sneak into an empty shower stall to relieve himself, all while picturing Mikazuki's naked body dripping wet and covered with tiny bubbles. He'd bit his lip so hard to keep from crying out that his mouth had filled with blood.

It was a slow torture, and no matter how many times Kogitsune told himself to turn around and leave, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the stunning Sword. Everything from the way Mikazuki moved, to his facial expressions and hand gestures held Kogitsune captivated. The more he watched, the more obsessed he became.

Worse yet, his fantasies were starting to evolve, going beyond the simple desire for sexual gratification. He wanted to worship Mikazuki, secret him to a place where no one would find them. There he would lock them away, spending eternity exploring the lengths of Mikazuki's exquisite body.

Soon the most ridiculous thoughts were skittering across Kogitsune's mind. Things like, "what the patch of skin just below Mikazuki's collarbone tasted like…" Or, "What sound would he make if Kogitsune feathered kisses along the slender curve of his hip…" Kogitsune licked his lips, his cock twitching as he imagined the feel of his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Mikazuki's inner thigh…

Kogitsune shook his head violently, clearing his mind of such absurd thoughts. Never in his life had he marked a lover, nor did he want to. It was an act of intimacy that eclipsed sexual intercourse. It was a symbol of commitment and trust; of love and utter devotion. The mark was only given to one's mate, thereby joining the heart, mind and body of two lovers so completely, not even death could part their souls. Needless to say, Kogitsune wouldn't be marking anyone anytime soon.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Kogitsune reminded himself of why he was there. He needed to find Mikazuki before Kuroi did. Chances were, the fox spirit was having similar thoughts, only his ended with Mikazuki's lifeless, soulless body lying broken at his feet.

Despite the growing darkness, Kogitsune spotted the clearing through a gap in the trees. He couldn't explain it, but he knew Mikazuki was there. He jogged to the edge of the tree line, coming to a dead stop when he finally laid eyes on the lost Sword.

Kuroi sat on the ground, Mikazuki's naked body wrapped around his. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, their bodies grinding together under the light of the pale moon. They made love without care; no thought or concern to where they were or who might stumble upon them.

Mikazuki rocked back and forth, threading his fingers through Kuroi's long, black hair as he rode the male's cock with mounting enthusiasm. His head fell back in blissful euphoria, moan after moan echoing through the night air. Kuroi watched with dark amusement, holding onto Mikazuki's slender hips as he enjoyed the ride.

Shock hit Kogitsune first, followed by the bitter taste of pure, unadulterated rage.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kogitsune roared, sprinting towards the lovers.

Neither of them moved or even acknowledged Kogitsune's presence. They were trapped in a world all their own, lost in each other's touch. The faster Kogitsune ran, the farther away Mikazuki and Kuroi became. He growled furiously, willing his legs to move faster. He was less than a hundred feet away when it happened.

Kuroi grabbed Mikazuki by the back of his head, yanking him forward. Mikazuki strained his neck, offering it to his lover as if he knew what would happen next. Kuroi's fangs glinted in the moonlight just before they pierced the delicate flesh of Mikazuki's neck…

"NO!" Kogitsune screamed, nearly falling out of his bed.

He panted uncontrollably, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. It was dream, nothing more. But even as the familiar surroundings of his bedroom came into focus, Kogitsune couldn't shake the feeling it was somehow real.

Throwing back his blanket, he scrambled off his bed. He was shirtless, and dressed only in a pair of lose fitting pants, but that didn't stop him from racing out of his room, down the hall and towards Mikazuki's bedroom.

Kogitsune burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him. Mikazuki shot up from the bed, blindly going for his sword. Kogitsune was on him before he made it off the bed.

"You were with him!" Kogitsune growled, his panic taking control. "I can smell him all over you!"

Mikazuki shoved at Kogitsune's heavy frame to no avail. "What are you doing?" he shrieked, his tone delirious from sleep. "Get off—"

Kogitsune slammed him down on the mattress, tearing at Mikazuki's clothes. The male fought against the attack, kicking and punching; scratching and biting. It did nothing to stop Kogitsune. He searched every inch of Mikazuki's skin, looking for two tiny puncture wounds. With one swift movement, he flipped Mikazuki onto his stomach and searched him again from top to bottom.

 _There was no mark…_

Relief washed over Kogitsune. He bent over Mikazuki, his palms pressed to the bed on either side of the male's head. Closing his eyes, he waited for his heart to stop galloping in his chest. When he opened them again, he was staring straight into a pair of angry blue eyes.

"Can I at least have my blanket back?" Mikazuki hissed.

It was then Kogitsune realized he'd stripped Mikazuki completely naked. The male was shaking like a kitten, his scratched and bleeding hands trying to cover his privates. Kogitsune swallowed tightly, reaching for the discarded blanket. He was determined not to look anywhere but Mikazuki's face, but when a hint of scarlet caught his attention, he couldn't help himself.

There was a deep scratch on Mikazuki's shoulder, blood trickling from the wound and threatening to drip onto the stark white sheets. Without thinking, Kogitsune leaned down and licked the thin line of bright red blood. He heard Mikazuki's breath catch in his throat, felt the trembling of the male's body ripple through the mattress.

Kogitsune held Mikazuki's questioning gaze, moving to the thin scratch across his chest. Once again he licked the line of blood, savoring the delicate flavor. Mikazuki moaned softly, his breathing now shallow and labored. He was terrified, Kogitsune could smell his fear. But mingled with his terror was the distinct scent of arousal.

Kogitsune rose above Mikazuki, searching his blue eyes for answers to the questions swirling in his head. Was his desire for Mikazuki real, or was it a product of Kuroi's manipulation? Did he truly want the male lying naked beneath him, or did he want Mikazuki in order to prevent Kuroi from claiming him instead?

Mikazuki lifted his hand, cupping Kogitsune's cheek. "What's going on in that beautiful mind yours?"

Kogitsune's eyes fluttered shut. He leaned into Mikazuki's palm, relishing the warmth of his touch. Instantly his spirit calmed. For the past day and a half, Kogitsune had felt as if he were in a race, running at break-neck speed with no destination in sight. But with one simple touch, Mikazuki had brought him to a screeching halt, putting his tortured spirit at ease.

"I want you," Kogitsune breathed, "but I don't know why."

"Do you need a reason?" Mikazuki asked, threading his fingers into the strands of Kogitsune's hair.

Kogitsune's groin tightened at the silent invitation in Mikazuki's tone. "You're dangerous," he answered in a hushed voice, pulling away from the male's touch. "A temptation set before me for reasons I need to understand."

"Then let me help you," Mikazuki pleaded. "Whatever you're feeling, whatever you're struggling to understand, I can help you figure it out."

Kogitsune shook his head in reply, trying to leave but unable to.

"What are you afraid of?" Mikazuki asked quietly, searching Kogitsune's terrified gaze. "Tell me so I can take away your fear."

Kogitsune swallowed tightly. "I… I'm afraid of hurting you," he whispered in despair. "I want… I want more than you have to give."

Mikazuki smiled tenderly, cupping Kogitsune's face in the warmth of his hands. "I would give you anything," he murmured, pressing a faint kiss to the corner of Kogitsune's lips. "Surely you can see that. Tell me what you want and I will give it you."

Kogitsune pushed Mikazuki away, holding up his hand to keep the distance between them. "Don't say such things," he hissed. "Don't offer yourself to me so willingly!"

"And why not?" Mikazuki asked, moving Kogitsune's hand out of the way and closing the distance between them once more. "I want you, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. If you want me, too, then why should we deny ourselves?"

Kogitsune couldn't look away. Mikazuki was on his knees before him, begging to be held. How could anyone refuse such a glorious display of submission?

"Whatever you want, it's yours," Mikazuki whispered. " _I'm_ yours."

Kogitsune pulled Mikazuki into his arms, wrapping the male's legs around his waist and laying him down on the bed in one fluid movement. He was all over him, his lips and hands desperate to claim every inch of his pale skin. Mikazuki struggled to keep up, gasping for air in between each painful kiss.

It wasn't long before Mikazuki was pushing Kogitsune away, fighting to close his legs. "Kogitsune… slow down… please, I…!"

Subduing him was frighteningly easy, a thought that at some point flitted across Kogitsune's mind. He needed to slow down, give Mikazuki a chance to catch his breath. But after fantasizing about this moment for so long, stopping seemed like an insurmountable task. He had a taste for the male's blood, and no amount of tearful cries would keep him from sampling it again.

Kogitsune forced Mikazuki's legs open as he wet two fingers. He knew then that the only way to alleviate his growing need was to bury his cock deep inside Mikazuki. To stay there until the whole of his lust had been slaked. Kogitsune could see it all so clearly now, the entire scene playing out in front of him like a movie on faded screen…

 _Mikazuki lay face down on the bed, clutching the pillow as Kogitsune pounded mercilessly into his lush body. The male was soaking wet, his slick heat melting around Kogitsune's throbbing cock. The muscles of Mikazuki's ass were so tight; his hole was literally strangling Kogitsune's thick length, making it impossible to move in and out of his body without force._

 _Blood stained the crisp white sheets, exciting Kogitsune in way that was most unnatural. He slid his hand up Mikazuki's back, lacing his fingers in his short dark locks and yanking him off the mattress. Forcing the male's back into a painful arch, Kogitsune grunted loudly as he plunged deep and hard into Mikazuki's succulent hole. His lover's screams echoed through the room, making Kogitsune's cock swell even larger; grow even harder._

 _With one deep thrust, he exploded inside Mikazuki, cumming for what felt like an eternity. He moaned and panted as he pumped his seed deep into his lover's core, filling the virgin hole until it overflowed. Still riding the high of his orgasm, Kogitsune pulled his dripping cock from Mikazuki's broken body, flipping him onto his back._

 _Extending the long sharp claw on his thumb, he sliced open Mikazuki's throat, then wrapped his hands around the gash to keep the blood from spilling out too quickly. As Mikazuki choked, drowning in his own fluids, Kogitsune placed his mouth over his lover's blood-stained lips. And, just before the last remnants of light faded from Mikazuki's eyes, Kogitsune devoured his soul…_

The gruesome scene snapped Kogitsune out of his reverie. He was up and off the bed in a matter of seconds, almost tripping over the tangle of blankets on the floor. He ran a shaky hand down his face, staggering backwards towards the door.

"Wait!" Mikazuki exclaimed, scrambling off the bed and putting himself between Kogitsune and the exit. "I just need a minute. It was happening too fast, a-and… and this is my first time, so…" He huffed in exasperation. "Let's start again, okay? I promise I'll…"

Kogitsune shook his head, backing away from Mikazuki and looking for another means of escape.

"Don't do this," Mikazuki pleaded, easing towards him. "Please, Kogitsune. I want you to stay. I want to be with you!" He wrapped his arms around Kogitsune's waist, holding him tightly. "Don't leave. Please."

Kogitsune shoved Mikazuki to the floor, wincing at how hard the male hit the ground. Before Mikazuki could regain his composure, Kogitsune forced the change to take hold. In the time it took Mikazuki to blink, he'd gone from a human to a fox. Immediately, Mikazuki reached for him, but he wasn't fast enough. Kogitsune was up and out the open window before Mikazuki could call his name…


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Kogitsune skid to halt at the river's edge, the blood rushing through his ears so loud it drowned out all other sound. The taste of Mikazuki's blood was still on his tongue, and the hunger for more was so intense, so distracting and all-consuming, he could hardly maintain his animal form. He was in pain, physically and emotionally, desperately trying to fight the urge to race back to Mikazuki's room.

Kogitsune desired the exquisite male with a need so violent and terrifying, it sent chill after chill coursing down his spine. Every time he closed his eyes he could see himself ravaging Mikazuki's body, plunging into his delicate frame until it shattered in his arms. He longed to hear Mikazuki's cries of agonizing despair; ached to see the beautiful Sword's tears pour from his crystal clear blue eyes. He wanted Mikazuki to beg for his life, and then weep with the knowledge that he would die in his lover's embrace.

Kogitsune knew then he could never touch Mikazuki again. In the brief moments he'd held the enticing male in his arms, he'd had a vision of exactly what he would do to him if his desires were ever fulfilled. It was brutal and vicious; a morbid scene that would inevitably end with the Sword's death. When he finished with Mikazuki, there would be nothing left. And when he pulled his blood-soaked cock from the male's splintered body, he would feast on Mikazuki's soul.

Kogitsune collapsed onto the ground, shivering uncontrollably. Unable to focus on maintaining his animal form, his body reverted back to its human one. He pulled his knees to his chest, pressing his cheek against the cold earth. He inhaled the rich scent of the soil, using the familiar aroma to ground his spirit. He felt as though his mind was no longer his own, and as he lay there, trembling like a newborn babe, he couldn't help but wonder if these murderous desires were truly his, or the product of someone else's twisted imagination…

Kogitsune could sense Kuroi's presence. He could literally feel him watching from the shadows, relishing his suffering. He could smell the male's scent drifting through the air; hear the beating of Kuroi's villainous heart even as the sound of his own threatened to explode his ear drums.

The sound of movement confirmed Kogitsune's suspicions, and he braced himself for what was to come. He couldn't move, which meant fighting was out of the question. He was at the mercy of a ruthless enemy, so you can imagine his surprise when a pair of strong arms pulled him off the ground and cradled him gently. Kogitsune found himself staring up into Kuroi's dark and unreadable eyes, suddenly filled with a confusing combination of blinding hatred and fierce love.

"Wh-what did you… do t-to me…?" Kogitsune bit out.

Kuroi gently stroked Kogitsune's cheek. "Nothing except show you who and what you truly are."

"No," Kogitsune groaned, trying to pull away from Kuroi without success. "This… this isn't me!"

"How can you say that?" Kuroi whispered, pressing his lips to Kogitsune's temple. "I see what you see. I feel what you feel. The visions might be mine, but the desires they elicit are all your own. You want him. When you look at him you see the very essence of need. His soul is perfect and his body is untouched. His blood is pure, and the heart that pumps it is uncorrupted. You recognize all this, yet still you hesitate. There will never be an opportunity like this again, brother. He's offered himself as a willing sacrifice, you must claim him before it's too late."

Kogitsune clenched his teeth, shaking his head in fiercely. "No," he hissed. "I can't. I won't!"

Kuroi smiled lovingly. "You are so strong. I knew you would fight. I don't want to hurt you like this, brother, but you leave me no choice. The visions won't stop, and neither will the dreams. Soon you'll no longer be able to tell what is real and what is not. Sleep will elude you. Food and all sustenance will turn to ash in your mouth. If you think this is suffering, wait until you see what I have in store for you next."

Kogitsune whimpered softly, tears burning the back of his throat. He'd met Kuroi not more than 48 hours ago, and already the male had turned his entire world upside down. His shadowy twin had forced him to question his very nature. Had these dark compulsions always been inside him? Were they simply buried in the depths of his soul, waiting for the perfect moment to be unleashed?

All it would take was a whisper from Kuroi's lips and Kogitsune would crumble. He couldn't figure out why he was so weak or how Kuroi was so strong. What was the source of his doppelganger's dark power, and how had his malevolent influence managed to consume Kogitsune so completely?

"I am yours," Kuroi whispered, rocking Kogitsune gently, "and you are mine. We are one, brother. Torn apart at the hands of those who'd see us die before allowing us to reunite. The longer you fight this; fight _me_. The longer our enemies have to form against us."

"I don't… want this," Kogitsune choked out, his stomach turning at the thought of joining with a creature as vile as Kuroi.

"You don't know what you want," Kuroi replied, resting Kogitsune on the cool dark earth. "If you knew who I was, if you had any memory of what they did to you and I, then all of this would make sense. I know you're confused," he whispered, running his hand over Kogitsune's bare chest, "but I need you to trust me. I would never lie to you, brother. To deceive you is to deceive myself."

"T-trust you," Kogitsune spat. "Why would I… trust you?"

"Because I love you," Kuroi replied.

Kogitsune wanted to laugh, but the plea in Kuroi's voice snatched the air from his lungs. There was such desperation, such agony.

"I love you," Kuroi whispered again, pressing a kiss to Kogitsune's forehead. "I love you," he repeated twice more, lightly touching his lips to Kogitsune's cheeks. "I love you," he whispered one final time, covering Kogitsune's mouth with the warmth of his own.

The kiss was so painfully gentle it made Kogitsune's heart ache with longing. Tears pooled in his eyes, the tiny droplets sliding down his face. Kuroi pulled back, his gaze obscured by his raven hair. Using his thumbs, he wiped away Kogitsune's tears.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Kuroi said, nuzzling Kogitsune's nose with his. "We can be together again. You just have to open the door. Open the door and let me in."

Kogitsune sighed against Kuroi's lips as the male kissed him once more. The tightness in his chest eased, and the chill that had set his entire body shaking only moments ago, was replaced with a scorching heat.

There was a part of Kogitsune's mind that rebelled against this abhorrent act, but the taste of Kuroi's lips… the feel of his warm hands roaming his body… It was incredible. A relief to the torturous need swirling in his belly.

"No one knows this body better than I," Kuroi whispered, leaving a trail of kisses along Kogitsune's jawline and down his neck.

Kogitsune gasped softly as Kuroi's hand slipped under the fabric of his pants, his fingers wrapping around the throbbing length sitting heavy between his thighs.

"This is how you like it," Kuroi murmured, stroking Kogitsune's cock from bottom to top, squeezing the swollen tip until cum leaked from the tiny hole.

Kogitsune arched off the ground, moving his hips in rhythm with Kuroi's hand. It felt so good his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his toes curling as his orgasm drew near. Breathing was now a conscious effort, and no matter how fast he panted, Kogitsune couldn't get enough air into his body. He felt dizzy and light-headed, losing himself in the bottomless sea of lust Kuroi had cast him into.

Kogitsune's last coherent thought was that it couldn't feel any better. Which was the exact same moment Kuroi's lips wrapped around his dick. His cock slid easily into the heat of Kuroi's mouth, the sound of his fervent sucking and slurping music to Kogitsune's ears. He marveled at how deep Kuroi had taken him, allowing the wet heat of the male's mouth to coax him towards sweet release.

Kogitsune came long and hard, filling Kuroi's greedy mouth with his hot, thick seed. The tip of his cock was completely swallowed by the back of Kuroi's throat, and the gagging contractions of the walled muscles milked Kogitsune dry.

A scream of pure ecstasy ripped from Kogitsune's own throat, the sound so raw and guttural it silenced the entire forest. Kuroi sucked every last drop from his twitching cock, seeming to enjoy Kogitsune's soft whimpers and endless convulsions. It felt so good it hurt, but even in the midst of the blissful pain, Kogitsune couldn't help but want more. What was meant to sate his desires had only fueled them, and already he could feel his dick growing hard once more.

"It'll never be enough," Kuroi whispered, feathering kisses across Kogitsune's taut belly and working his way up his chest. "I'm not the one your body craves."

Mikazuki's face flickered across Kogitsune's splintered vision. His groin tightened, cum oozing from his cock at the thought of burying himself deep inside Mikazuki's core. Kogitsune let out a bitter, heartbroken moan. Kuroi had planned this moment from the beginning. He knew Kogitsune would come to him. And he knew he would be too weak to put up a fight. This moment… His submission… It had all been choreographed. With this loathsome act of intimacy, Kuroi had led Kogitsune deeper into the darkness.

"You _will_ learn to love me again," Kuroi murmured, lying behind Kogitsune and pulling him into the hollow of his body. "And you _will_ claim Mikazuki's soul. Then we will be together. Then you will understand."

"Never," Kogitsune replied, the icy cold chilling his bones once more. "You won't… win."

"Shhh," Kuroi cooed, nestling Kogitsune tightly against his body. "Sleep now. My arms will keep the nightmares away."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Mikazuki stared at his reflection in the mirror, pressing his fingers to the dark circles beneath his blood shot eyes. He'd been awake since the moment Kogitsune had come barreling into his room, his mind replaying the scene over and over as he'd stared anxiously out the window, waiting for the brooding male to return.

Around sunrise, Mikazuki managed to pry his stiff fingers from the window sill and hobble down to the Healing room. He was covered in scratches and bruises, some of which were in strange places. The Healer had been particularly puzzled by the large purplish bruises on the inside of Mikazuki's thighs. When asked how he'd sustained the injuries, Mikazuki had stammered through an excuse involving a horse-riding incident gone horribly wrong. Needless to say, it was the most awkward conversation Mikazuki had ever had.

Treated and bandaged, Mikazuki had returned to his room, taking shelter within the safety of the four walls ever since. Just before lunchtime, he'd considered wandering down to the kitchen for a bite to eat, but the mere thought of food made his stomach turn violently. It was hopeless. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and his every thought swirled around the one person he wanted to see, but didn't have the courage to face.

From the moment Kogitsune had left him naked on the bedroom floor, Mikazuki hadn't been able to get his body to stop trembling. Last night's revelation had set his heart galloping in his chest, racing towards a truth he still couldn't believe. Kogitsune wanted him…

That fact alone should have given Mikazuki the courage to confront Kogitsune. He'd seen the desperate longing in the male's eyes, felt the heat of Kogitsune's desire with every ounce of his being. And with the memory of their passionate embrace still burned into his mind, Mikazuki couldn't shake the steady ache of need coursing through his veins.

"Alright," he said firmly, nodding to himself in the mirrored glass. "You can do this. All you have to do is walk up to him, look him straight in the eyes, and… and…" Mikazuki dropped to the floor, pressing his forehead to his knees to keep from passing out. "Nope, no you can't," he muttered weakly.

He chanced a peak at his reflection again, groaning inwardly as he scooted closer to his image.

"You're such a coward," he whispered. "You can slay a thousand men in battle, yet you can't confess to the man you love. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with whom?" Tsurumaru asked, appearing suddenly.

Mikazuki jumped to his feet. "Haven't you heard of knocking," he hissed.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer. I heard talking, so I came in."

"Maybe you should try knocking harder next time."

"Perhaps I will," Tsurumaru shrugged innocently. "But I probably won't. Now back to my original question. What's wrong with whom?"

"It's none of your business," Mikazuki answered flatly

Struck with the sudden urge to flee the Sword's questioning gaze, Mikazuki made a beeline for the exit. He didn't make it very far. Tsurumaru was light on his feet and fast as a jack rabbit.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tsurumaru replied, closing the door and pinning Mikazuki with a stern gaze. "I'm your friend, and as far as friends go, I'm the best. I know you're new to this concept, but when things are bothering you, there's no one better to talk to than your best friend. So sit down, relax, and tell me everything."

"This doesn't concern you, Tsuru-chan. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to…"

Tsurumaru locked the door, crossing his arms and giving Mikazuki a look that said, _"Try and leave. I dare you."_

Mikazuki sighed in irritation, going to his bed and plopping down onto the mattress. He stared at Tsurumaru, but refused to say anything.

Tsurumaru rolled his eyes. "This is why no one hangs around you except for me. I'm trying to help, you know?"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna get it, so deal with it. Now, is this about Kogi-kun or the fox spirit?"

Mikazuki's jaw dropped. He sputtered through several responses, but none of them made any sense. In the end, all he could get out was, "How did you know?"

"You wound me," Tsurumaru replied dramatically. "I know everything about everything in this house. And… I may or may not have eavesdropped on your conversation with Master."

"You little sneak!"

Tsurumaru rolled his eyes again. "Oh please! My ease-dropping is the least of your concerns. Word around the house is Kogi-kun came to visit you last night. There was shouting and moaning," he added with a wink. "Did you two finally do the dirty?"

"Oh my gosh," Mikazuki groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Does everyone know?"

"Of course they do," Tsurumaru giggled. "You two practically woke up the entire house. My advice for next time, bury your face in pillow when he's…"

"No, no, no!" Mikazuki choked out, holding up his hand to stop Tsurumaru from finishing his sentence. "That's enough."

"What? I'm trying to help you out here. If you want to have a healthy sex life in this house, you need to learn how to…"

"Stop!" Mikazuki exclaimed, his cheeks so red they felt as if they were on fire. "We didn't have sex. We almost did, but then we didn't."

"Well that's disappointing," Tsurumaru frowned. "Why not?"

Mikazuki took a calming breath, closing his eyes to stop his right one from twitching. "If I knew the answer to that question, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Hmm," Tsurumaru said, sitting on the bed next to Mikazuki. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Mikazuki sighed heavily, shaking his head in defeat. "I honestly don't know. Things were going faster than I expected, so I asked if we could slow it down. The next thing I know, he's in his fox form bolting out the window."

"And he didn't say anything before then?"

"Not a word."

"How was he acting? Angry? Confused?"

"He seemed… torn," Mikazuki replied, frowning as he tried to recall the exact expression on Kogitsune's face. "I could tell he wanted it as much as I did, but something stopped him at the last second. You should have seen him, Tsuru-chan. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was… scared."

"Scared of what? You?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Have you talked to him since?"

"No," Mikazuki answered reluctantly. "I've been trying to work up the nerve to go talk to him since this morning, but the thought of seeing him again terrifies me. I'm afraid of what he might say."

"You think he'll reject you?"

"I'm almost positive he will," Mikazuki replied solemnly, "but not because he doesn't want me. Something else, something I can't see is causing him to hold back. Until I find out what it is, he's lost to me."

"Well, you're not going to find the answers here in your room. You need to talk to Kogi-kun, see if you can get him to open up."

"I know what I need to do," Mikazuki answered, "but all my courage seems to have left me."

"Ah, so that's why you were talking to yourself in the mirror. You're trying to talk yourself into confronting him."

Mikazuki nodded. "You must think I'm crazy."

"Nonsense," Tsurumaru winked, nudging Mikazuki with his elbow. "I do that all the time. And you know what? Sometimes my reflection talks back."

Mikazuki couldn't help but laugh at his friend's ridiculous admission, suddenly thankful to have Tsurumaru by his side.

"Why don't we grab a snack?" Tsurumaru suggested. "Food always makes me feel better. Not to mention, Cook made those little pastries with the cream filling. Eat about ten of those and all will be right with the world again."

"Sounds like a good idea," Mikazuki replied, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages.

They were almost to the door when a loud bang sounded against Mikazuki's window. The two males exchanged looks before Mikazuki rushed to the balcony door and slid it open. He gasped sharply when he found Kuroi's beaten and bloodied body lying face down on the ground.

"Kuroi!" Mikazuki cried, dropping to the male's side. "Tsuru-chan, fetch the Healer!"

"On it!"

Tsurumaru raced from the room while Mikazuki did his best to half drag half carry Kuroi into the house. They crashed to the floor, Kuroi letting out a pained grunt when Mikazuki landed on top of him.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry!" Mikazuki squeaked.

"I-it's okay," Kuroi wheezed, smiling weakly up at Mikazuki. "I-I can't… b-believe I… made it. I needed… to see you… one last… t-time."

"Don't talk like that!" Mikazuki exclaimed. "We're going to get you help!"

Kuroi groaned, shaking his head. "I-it's too…late."

"That's enough," Mikazuki said firmly, cupping Kuroi's face and gently wiping the tears from the corners of the male's swollen eyes. "I'm going to save you, so stop talking like you're going to die! Everything is going to be okay, you just need to hang on."

"I l-love you," Kuroi murmured, just before coughing up a handful of blood.

Mikazuki's heart clenched, his fear of Kuroi dying eclipsed only by his anger at the one who'd hurt him. "Who did this to you?!" he demanded, too horrified by Kuroi's gruesome injuries to respond to the male's choked confession.

Kuroi shook his head again, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Tell me!" Mikazuki commanded, shaking Kuroi gently but with great insistence. "If you die, so help me god, I'll kill you myself! Open your eyes, Kuroi! Tell me who did this!"

"Ko…gi…"

Mikazuki gasped. "Kogitsune? A-are you sure?"

"L-last night… attacked me…"

Kuroi launched into another fit of coughing, blood sputtering from his lips. Mikazuki brushed the hair from Kuroi's eyes, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"I'm going to take care of this," Mikazuki said, dabbing the blood from Kuroi's mouth with his sleeve. "I'll keep you safe, I swear."

Kuroi started to fade again, but luckily Tsurumaru returned with the Healer and two servants. The Healer, a man by the name of Hitoshi, pushed Mikazuki out of the way. The elderly man's brow furrowed in confusion when he saw Kuroi's face.

Considering Kuroi's shocking resemblance to Kogitsune, Mikazuki wasn't surprised by the Healer's momentary surprise. But, to the man's credit, he asked no questions, moving with a speed that came from years of experience. After examining Kuroi's wounds, he barked orders to the two men. They jumped into action, grabbing Kuroi and carrying him out of the room.

Mikazuki was about to follow when a very angry, very pregnant Dahlia appeared in the doorway. The female Saniwa sage was small and petite, so the sight of her large belly was always a bit shocking. She was out of breath, bent over and clutching her stomach as she glared menacingly from Mikazuki to Tsurumaru.

"Here, Mistress," Tsurumaru said, moving to help Dahlia to the bed, "why don't you sit down?"

Dahlia held up her hand in warning. "I'm pregnant not cripple."

She stood to full height, wincing suddenly. In a matter of seconds, both Tsurumaru and Mikazuki were at her side, ushering her to the bed.

"Damn this little beast!" Dahlia cursed. "How can something so small kick so bloody hard?! I swear it's trying to kill me!"

Tsurumaru chuckled under his breath, earning an angry glare for Dahlia.

"I'm glad my suffering is so amusing to you," she hissed, dropping onto the bed with a bounce.

"Not at all," Tsurumaru said quickly. "I was just thinking that… that…"

"Spit it out boy," Dahlia ordered. "I haven't got all day."

"Well," Tsurumaru continued, shooting Mikazuki a pleading look. "S-since you and Master are so strong, it's not surprising that the little one is, too. I'd be willing to bet he's the reason why your magic is so powerful right now."

Dahlia glared at Tsurumaru even more viciously, the poor Sword now looking as if he were about to cry. Dahlia was usually kind and good-natured, but after several months of pregnancy, resulting in endless coddling from her husband and his Swords, she was at her limit. Dahlia was fiercely independent, and being treated like she was made of glass irritated her to no end.

To Mikazuki's surprise, Dahlia's beautiful face broke into a smile. "What makes you think it's a boy?" she asked, rubbing her belly lovingly. "Perhaps it's a baby girl."

"That's a terrifying thought," Tsurumaru snickered, "especially if she's the spitting image of her mother. We'll spend our days fighting off suitors rather than the forces of evil."

Dahlia laughed, reaching up to pat Tsurumaru on the cheek. "We should definitely hope for a boy then. Now," she said, turning her attention to Mikazuki. "Who is this man and why is he in our home?"

Mikazuki swallowed nervously, remembering his Master's instructions to stay away from Kuroi.

"He's… h-he's, um…"

Dahlia sighed, patting the bed beside her. "Would it help if you sat down?"

Mikazuki crumpled onto the bed beside his Mistress. Taking a deep breath, he launched into his explanation. Dahlia likely knew most of the story. Izo kept no secrets from his lovely wife, and she kept none from him. Despite that fact, she let Mikazuki finish without interruption.

Dahlia placed her hand on top of Mikazuki's squeezing it gently. Her expression had softened, and Mikazuki could tell her concern was sincere.

"So according to Kuroi," Dahlia began. "Kogi-kun was the one who attacked him?"

"Yes, Mistress," Mikazuki replied.

"And he didn't say what provoked such an attack?"

Mikazuki shook his head. "His injuries were severe. Speaking was difficult for him."

"I see," Dahlia replied, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. "How odd? Kogi-kun can be unpredictable, but he's not the type to attack without reason. I'll need to speak with him at length about this."

"Shall I fetch him for you, Mistress?" Tsurumaru offered.

"No," Dahlia replied. "I'll have Tonbokiri bring him to me. This revelation coupled with the reason for Izo's visit to the Citadel worries me. If Kogi-kun is some kind of threat, then Tonbokiri is the best suited to neutralize him."

"Tonbo-san is on field duty," Tsurumaru said. "I'll go and…"

Dahlia's eyes flashed in warning, causing Tsurumaru's mouth to shut with a sharp click of his teeth.

"I'll let you handle it," Tsurumaru said quietly.

Dahlia nodded once then turned to address Mikazuki. "Izo is going to kill me for this, but we can't leave the poor creature to die, especially if one our Swords is to blame. He should return some time tonight or tomorrow morning depending on how long the Council takes to deliberate. Hopefully, we'll have the full story by then."

"What is it that Master went to ask them?" Mikazuki asked, hoping Dahlia would reveal some part of Izo's true intentions.

"He wants to cast a summoning spell," she replied. "And considering who he's trying to summon, the level of magic will exceed what is considered acceptable when not in battle.

Tsurumaru leaned in closer, curiosity burning in his amber eyes. "Who is he going to summon, Dahlia-sama?"

"No one who concerns you," Dahlia answered, poking Tsurumaru playfully in the belly. "Or you," she added, glancing over at Mikazuki. "When Izo has the answers he needs, he will tell us what we need to know. Until then, we wait. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress," the two said in unison.

"Good," she said, tossing a lock of her raven hair over her shoulder. "Let's go see this fox spirit, shall we? If he's dangerous, I'll need to ensure the household is kept safe. I'll set a ward around the room, and make sure his door is guarded at all times."

"Is that really necessary?" Mikazuki asked, trying to hide his frustration.

Dahlia gave Mikazuki a reproachful stare. "If there is even the slightest chance this fox spirit is dangerous, I need to ensure our family is safe." She cupped his face, brushing her small thumb across Mikazuki's cheek bone. "I need to make sure you're safe."

"I understand, Dahlia-sama," Mikazuki said covering her small hand with his. "And thank you for allowing him to stay. You have no idea what it means to me."

Dahlia gave him a motherly smile, patting him on the cheek then scooting to the edge of the bed. She tried to stand on her own, but she couldn't quite get the necessary leverage. Coming to her aid, Tsurumaru wrapped Dahlia's slender arm around his shoulder then slipped his arm around her waist. As gently as possible, he helped her off the mattress.

Dahlia winced again, pressing her small hand to the side of her swollen belly. She took several breaths then pushed Tsurumaru away.

"Off we go," she said in a tight voice. "The sooner the ward is in place, the better."

Dahlia waddled out of the room, Tsurumaru and Mikazuki close behind. By the time they made it to the Healing room, Hitoshi had Kuroi cleaned and partially bandaged. When Dahlia entered, the Healer bowed deeply, beckoning her over to Kuroi's bedside. Mikazuki made his way to the other side of the bed, slipping his hand into Kuroi's large one.

"I told you I'd save you," Mikazuki whispered, smiling down at his friend.

Kuroi tried to smile back, but it was obvious he was in too much pain.

"I've healed most of his wounds," Hitoshi said, addressing Dahlia, "but there's something… different about him. My magic isn't as effective for some reason. The wound on his side is particularly deep," he explained, gesturing to what look like a claw mark that spanned the length between Kuroi's armpit down to the top of his right hip. "I've mended the internal injuries, but as you can see the flesh here is still swollen and inflamed. He'll need rest if it's to heal properly, which means…"

"Which means," Dahlia cut in, speaking to Kuroi, "you'll be our guest for a little while."

Kuroi nodded his head. "Th-thank you for… your kindness," he wheezed.

Dahlia smiled sweetly, but if you knew the woman at all, you knew her smile was one of warning.

"Listen to me very carefully," Dahlia continued in a low voice. "You will not, under any circumstances, leave that bed. I've set a ward in place. If you try to set foot outside this room, bad things will happen." Dahlia smiled again. "Fox spirits are notoriously hard to kill, but, as you can see, that doesn't mean they can't be injured or maimed. So remember this, my dear Kuroi: It's extremely difficult to run when you have no legs."

With that, Dahlia turned and left the room.

Mikazuki gave Kuroi an apologetic look. "She's not as mean as you might think, I promise. But just to be safe, I'd do as she says."

Kuroi nodded, squeezing Mikazuki's hand.

"Would you help me finish with the bandages, Mika-san?" the Healer asked.

"Of course," Mikazuki replied, rolling up his sleeves. "Just tell me what to do."

The Healer gave detailed instructions, talking Mikazuki through each step. Bandaging Kuroi's torso ended up being a two man job, and required lifting Kuroi's upper body off the bed. The male was clearly in pain, but to Mikazuki's surprise, Kuroi hardly uttered a sound. Not wanting to get in the way, Tsurumaru stood off to the side, watching in silence.

"There," Hitoshi grunted, easing Kuroi down onto the bed, "all done. Now, I'm concerned about the wound on your side re-opening, so try not to move too much. If you need anything, let my assistant Reika know. She'll be in to check on you later."

"And I'll be here as well," Mikazuki added.

"That would be most helpful," Hitoshi replied, smiling warmly at Mikazuki, "especially since I'll be heading to Suizaku-sama's estate this evening. She and her Swords are on an active mission, and with no Healer in residence, I was asked to cover any care they might need. But," he added, turning his smile to Kuroi, "I should be back in a couple days. You're to rest until then. When I return, we'll do a few more healing sessions. My guess, you'll be good as new in a week or so."

"Thank you," Kuroi said in a quiet voice.

"No need for thanks," Hitoshi answered humbly. "I'm just glad I got to you in time."

Hitoshi said his goodbyes, excusing himself from the room so he could prepare for his journey to the neighboring Saniwa sage's estate.

"Are you hungry?" Mikazuki asked Kuroi. "I can have a tray brought in if you'd like."

Kuroi shook his head in response, the smile on his handsome face strangely sad. Mikazuki started to ask what was wrong, but Tsurumaru spoke first.

"Mika-chan says Kogi-kun did this to you?" Tsurumaru's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I find that hard to believe."

"Tsuru-chan!" Mikazuki hissed, the rebuke in his voice drawing Tsurumaru's attention away from Kuroi. "Now's not the time to discuss this!"

Tsurumaru shrugged. "Why not? This… this doppelganger is making accusations against one of our own! I don't know about you, but I'd like to know what happened."

"Yes, but…"

"It's alright," Kuroi said in a pained voice. He struggled to sit up, but with Mikazuki's help, he managed to prop himself up on his pillows. "I'm not sure what happened," he continued. "I was sleeping by the river when Kogitsune came out of nowhere. He was furious, demanding to know what I'd done to Mikazuki. He said he could smell my scent on him, so he assumed we… you know…"

Mikazuki blushed crimson, too embarrassed to meet Tsurumaru or Kuroi's eyes. "W-we didn't do anything," he muttered, addressing Tsurumaru, "just in case you're wondering."

"I don't care whether you had sex with Kogi-kun's creepy twin," Tsurumaru said, turning his attention back to Kuroi. "I know my friend and comrade, and regardless of how angry he was, Kogi-kun wouldn't have attacked you unprovoked."

"I didn't say it was unprovoked," Kuroi replied. "When he ordered me to leave and never come back, I refused. I told him I wouldn't leave Mikazuki, and there was nothing he could do to make me. That's when he attacked."

Tsurumaru snorted loudly. "Please tell me you don't believe this, Mika-chan!"

Mikazuki licked his lips nervously. "I don't want to, but…"

"But what?" Tsurumaru exclaimed. "You know Kogi-kun as well as I do! He would NEVER do something like this!"

"You didn't seem him last night!" Mikazuki cried. "With the way he was acting, there's no telling what he's capable of!"

"What he's capable of?!" Tsurumaru said disgustedly. "Do you even hear yourself right now? You honestly think Kogi-kun would beat the crap out of someone then leave them to die?!"

"I've seen him in battle, Tsuru-chan. I know how dangerous he can be."

"Yeah, but this isn't war, Mika-chan! We ALL become someone different on the battlefield. You can't hold that against him, or any of us for that matter! This is different and you know it! Kogi-kun would never do something so… so cruel!"

Mikazuki stood firm, squaring his shoulders defensively. "No one knew where to find Kuroi except for me and Kogitsune. I don't want to believe it either, Tsuru-chan, but after the way he reacted over Kuroi's presence here, I can't… I can't say I'm surprised."

"And I can't believe you would take his side over Kogi-kun's," Tsurumaru whispered in angry disappointment.

"I'm not taking sides," Mikazuki insisted.

"You believe him and not Kogi-kun," Tsurumaru countered. "How is that _not_ taking sides?!"

"Tsuru-chan…"

"Whatever," Tsurumaru hissed, marching towards the exit. "I'm going to find out the truth for myself."

"I'll go with you," Mikazuki called out, moving to go after him.

"Don't bother," Tsurumaru said through clenched teeth. "You've made your choice."

The door slammed behind Tsurumaru, causing Mikazuki to jump involuntarily. It took every ounce of his control, but Mikazuki managed to fight back the bile rising up his throat.

"I'm sorry," Kuroi whispered, pulling Mikazuki's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I shouldn't have burdened you like this."

"No, no, it's alright," Mikazuki replied, brushing the hair from Kuroi's eyes. "If you hadn't come, you'd likely be dead right now."

"You… you believe me right?"

"Of course," Mikazuki answered. "You have no reason to lie to me. I just wish I knew what was wrong with Kogitsune. Tsuru-chan's right. This kind of violence isn't like him at all. He was acting strangely last night, but his attacking you doesn't make any sense."

"It all… happened so fast," Kuroi gritted out. "He was so angry, I… I barely had a chance to defend myself."

"Easy now," Mikazuki murmured. "You're not in danger anymore, I promise. You're safe here."

"But he's in the house, right? What if… what if he comes back to finish what he started?"

"He won't," Mikazuki replied, patting the top of Kuroi's hand. "But if he does, he'll have to go through me first."

Kuroi's body relaxed against the pillows, his heavy frame sinking into the sheets. It was then Mikazuki became keenly aware of the fact that Kuroi was completely naked under the thin white cover. The outline of his muscular body was more than visible, causing Mikazuki to shift uneasily on his feet. He tried to pull his hand free and take a step back, but Kuroi's grip tightened.

"What's wrong?" Kuroi asked quietly.

"N-nothing," Mikazuki stammered. "I should let you rest. I'll bring you up a tray of food in an hour or so."

"Will you stay with me awhile?"

"If you want," Mikazuki replied, smiling shyly.

Kuroi pushed himself up off the bed, grunting in pain as he scooted over to the side. "Lay with me," he said, pulling back the cover.

The entire left side of Kuroi's body was exposed, the sheet just barely covering his privates. Mikazuki swallowed nervously, looking around the room in muted panic.

"I-it's probably better if I find a chair," Mikazuki stammered. "I d-don't want to…"

"Please," Kuroi pleaded. "I almost died, Mikazuki. I thought I'd leave this world without ever seeing your beautiful face again. I want to feel you in my arms. I _need_ to."

"But your injuries," Mikazuki argued, his voice thready and breathless.

"Don't worry," Kuroi said, grinning mischievously despite the exhaustion in his dark eyes. "This is my good side."

Mikazuki laughed softly. "The Healer will kill me if he finds me in your bed."

"You heard him. He's leaving tonight."

"And what about Reika? She'll be in to check on you soon."

"Then you better hurry up and get in here," Kuroi answered, lifting the cover a little higher. "The longer you stay over there, the less time I have to hold you."

Mikazuki sighed heavily, glancing over at the door then back at Kuroi. "Alright, but only for a minute."

"That's all I need," Kuroi replied.

Kuroi's eyes darkened ever so slightly, but Mikazuki was too busy climbing onto the bed to notice the sinister smirk on his handsome face…


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Kogitsune groaned as he sat up his bed, pressing his palm to his forehead in an attempt to stave off the throbbing pain. The room felt like it was spinning, but after several deep, steadying breaths, Kogitsune managed to focus his vision and center himself.

Kicking his feet off the bed, he set his bare feet on the cold ground. He wriggled his toes, feeling the grains of sand stuck between them. Leaning forward, he looked down at his feet. They were covered with dirt and what appeared to be… blood. Kogitsune frowned, examining the rest of his body and clothes.

He was filthy, his garments tattered and torn. Lifting his hands, he turned them over, the sight of them making his skin crawl. They were stained with what could only be blood, chunks of hardened flesh still underneath his nails. Images of Mikazuki's broken body flashed in his mind, bile rising in his throat as realization dawned. He was a murderer. He'd killed Mikazuki…

Guilt and shame consumed Kogitsune, their combined strength snatching the air from his lungs. Pushing off the mattress, he staggered drunkenly towards the door. The floor seemed to shift and sway under his feet, but he forced himself to put one foot in front of the other. He needed to tell someone what he'd done. Confess his sins so he could be punished for his horrible crime. Kogitsune was almost to the door when it burst open, Tsurumaru's flushed face and wide amber gaze appearing before him.

"Son of a bitch!" Tsurumaru cursed, closing the door and locking it behind him. "I was hoping it wasn't true."

Kogitsune squeezed his eyes shut, dropping to his hands and knees onto the floor. "I-I didn't… I tried not to…I-I swear! Oh God, what have I done?!"

"Not enough if you ask me," Tsurumaru replied, squatting next to Kogitsune as he struggled to pull him to his feet. "You should have killed the bastard when you had the chance."

"What?!" Kogitsune wheezed, grabbing Tsurumaru's shoulders and shaking him violently. "How can you say that? Why would you want me to kill Mikazuki?!"

"Mika-chan? I'm not talking about him."

"Y-you're not?" Kogitsune asked, blinking in confusion.

"Of course not! Why the heck would I want Mika-chan dead?"

Kogitsune ignored Tsurumaru's question; hope fluttering precariously in his chest. "So he's… alive? H-he's okay?!"

"He's fine," Tsurumaru replied, his brow furrowing in concern. "I just left him a few minutes ago. Are you okay, Kogi? Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like shit on a stick set on fire."

Kogitsune couldn't care less about how terrible he looked. Mikazuki was alive and well, and that was all that matter. He pulled Tsurumaru into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Tears streamed down his face, sweet relief washing over him in wave after glorious wave.

"He's alive," Kogitsune breathed. "He's alive!"

"Okay, I think you need to sit down for a second," Tsurumaru said, leading Kogitsune to the bed.

"I thought I… I…"

"Calm down, everything's gonna be okay," Tsurumaru whispered, grunting as he sat Kogitsune down. "Take a minute to catch your breath. I'll pour you a glass of water."

Kogitsune closed his eyes, the tightness in his chest easing as the knowledge of Mikazuki's well-being soaked in. Unfortunately, his relief was short-lived. Looking down at his blood-stained hands, Kogitsune started to shake again. If it wasn't Mikazuki he'd attacked, who was it?

"Here," Tsurumaru said, handing Kogitsune a cup of water.

Kogitsune took the glass, but his hand was trembling so badly that most of the water ended up on the floor. Tsurumaru wrapped his hands around Kogitsune's, steadying his hand and helping him lift the cup to his lips. The first drop of water tasted like Heaven. Kogitsune guzzled the rest, grateful when Tsurumaru refilled the glass.

"Better?" Tsurumaru asked, setting the cup on the night stand.

"Yeah," Kogitsune replied weakly.

"So," Tsurumaru continued. "Do you remember anything about what happened last night?"

Kogitsune shook his head, thinking back to his last coherent memory. He'd been by the river. He'd gone there in his fox form looking for…

"Kuroi…" Kogitsune breathed.

"You attacked him," Tsurumaru said. "Or at least that's the story he pitched to Mika-chan and me."

Kogitsune pressed his fingertips to his temples. "I don't… I don't remember attacking anyone. I don't even…" he paused mid-sentence. "Wait a minute. _Kuroi_ told you that? When?"

"Just now," Tsurumaru replied. "He's here, Kogi-kun. He's laid up in the Healing room acting like the proper patient."

"Here?!" Kogitsune croaked. "In the house?"

"Take it easy," Tsurumaru cooed. "Whoever attacked him, and I'm not saying it was you," he added for clarification, "knocked him around pretty good. He's not getting up anytime soon."

"You don't understand," Kogitsune replied. "He's not who you think he is. He's dangerous!"

"That much I've gathered."

Kogitsune hesitated in his explanation, relieved Tsurumaru believed him, but curious to know how the Sword knew Kuroi was a threat.

"What do you mean?" Kogitsune asked, his eyes narrowing. "Did he do something? Did he try to hurt you or someone else?"

Tsurumaru shook his head, taking a seat on the bed next to Kogitsune. "I see things," he explained. "Things other people don't seem to notice. I was in the room when the Healer was patching Kuroi up. His wounds were serious enough, and from the outside it looked like he was in pain, but something was, I don't know… off. And the way he looks at Mika-chan, it… it scares me, Kogi-kun. I'm glad Dahlia-sama set a ward around the room, otherwise, I'd never have left those two alone."

"You left them alone together?!"

Kogitsune struggled to his feet, making a beeline for the door.

"Easy now," Tsurumaru said, grabbing Kogitsune's arm. "You can't go out there looking like _that_. The Mistress is sending Tonbo-san to fetch you, and the last thing you want is for either of them to see you like this."

"You don't understand how powerful he is," Kogitsune retorted. "A simple ward isn't going to stop him!"

"Normally, I'd believe you, Kogi-kun, but someone practically carved this guy's guts out. He's not getting up, trust me. Now we need to get you out of those clothes before Tonbo-san gets here."

"But…"

"Strip," Tsurumaru ordered. "I'll get the sheets off the bed. Try and get as much blood and dirt off of you as you can. You've got a pitcher full of water, but as filthy as you are you probably need two. For now, focus on the visible areas. You can always hit the bath house later. You got clean towels in here?"

"Yeah, I think so. In the closet maybe."

Kogitsune was about to check when Tsurumaru stopped him.

"I'll get them for you," he said, gesturing for Kogitsune to continue undressing. "Tonbo-san will be here any minute, so you need to put a move on it."

Kogitsune did as he was told, washing as quickly as possible. Tsurumaru laid out a towel for him then set about tidying the room. Quickly redressing the bed in clean sheets, he used the soiled linen to clean any excess blood and dirt from the floor and other visible surfaces. When he was done, he shoved the pile under the bed and out of site. Kogitsune was brushing his hair when Tsurumaru finally finished.

"I'd pull your hair up," Tsurumaru suggested. "Tuck it into a bun so you can hide any streaks of blood."

Kogitsune nodded, tying back the long white strands. Tsurumaru gave him a once over, taking the cloth Kogitsune had used to clean himself. He picked up the pitcher of water, pouring the remaining liquid onto the dirty rag. He cleaned the spots Kogitsune had missed then gathered the soiled clothes and shoved them under the bed, too.

"That should do it," Tsurumaru said, examining their handy work. "They can't prove anything without evidence. I'll take care of the linen and whatnot later, just don't forget to shower as soon as you can, okay?"

Kogitsune nodded in reply. "Thank you for this, Tsuru-chan."

Tsurumaru smiled, patting Kogitsune on the arm. "Don't worry about it. You know I've got your back."

"I know," Kogitsune replied wearily, "and I'm glad. But considering the circumstances, it's kind of hard to believe. There's a chance I beat another living creature half to death. I mean, when you came in here I was covered in blood. I can't even remember the attack, which, if you ask me, is even worse. I almost killed a man and I have no idea why."

"Here's the thing," Tsurumaru began. "I don't think you did anything wrong. True, we don't know what happened, and we probably never will. But you know what? It doesn't matter. Kuroi is no good, and no matter how much he looks like you, or how charming he might be, there's one thing I know for certain. He's the bad guy, not you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kogitsune replied, swallowing back his shame.

With his horrible imaginings still emblazoned in his mind, Kogitsune wasn't entirely certain who the bad guy really was…

"I told you," Tsurumaru insisted. "I see things. I don't know what happened between you and Kuroi, but I know what I see when I look in your eyes. Whatever you think you've done, or whatever you think you might do, you're better than that, Kogi-kun. If you attacked Kuroi, I have no doubt it was justified."

Tsurumaru paused, frowning thoughtfully. "Sadly, I doubt Dahlia-sama will see it that way," he continued. "You know the rules as well as I do, Kogi-kun, and you know how our Mistress is. She will _always_ take your side, even when you're wrong. But as wife to the Lord Commander, she must abide by the law. If there's any chance you might have attacked Kuroi unprovoked, then she has no choice but to confine you until the truth is revealed. We Swords wield great power, and if there is any question of our integrity, the penalty is clear."

Kogitsune nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Good, so you know what you have to do. Deny, deny, deny. Don't give Dahlia-sama a reason to doubt you."

"I won't."

Tsurumaru smiled reassuringly. "It'll be okay, I promise. Once we get you off the hook with Dahlia-sama, then we can take care of this Kuroi guy." He snickered bitterly, his expression turning thoughtful once more. "This Kuroi is one manipulative bastard. Almost makes you wonder if he didn't know all this would happen beforehand."

A chill ran up Kogitsune's spine as the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. "I'd bet my life that he did. In fact, I think he might've done this to buy time."

"So you think he planned this?" Tsurumaru asked. "How?"

Kogitsune thought back to Kuroi's words: _"The longer you fight this; fight me. The longer our enemies have to form against us."_

"Something's changed," Kogitsune said, thinking on the words Kuroi had whispered in his ear. "Kuroi was ready to play the long game, but then he suddenly shows up here, claiming I attacked him. It seems almost… desperate. I don't know for certain, but I think he knows Master left in search of answers. Perhaps Mikazuki told him, or maybe… maybe he got his information from me."

"But you didn't tell him anything, did you, Kogi-kun? I mean, you wouldn't, right?"

"That's the thing," Kogitsune replied, swallowing nervously. "I don't think I had to tell him anything. I think… I think he just knows."

"How?" Tsurumaru asked. "It's not like he can read minds."

"I'm starting to think he can. He says we're connected. That we're supposed to be one, not two. I didn't want to believe him at first, but now… I'm starting to think there's some truth to his words. Maybe we are linked and he's using our connection to, I don't know, spy on me."

"Do you know how crazy you sound right now? Don't get me wrong, it's creepy that he looks like you. Hell, he even sounds like you. But mind-reading? That's impossible!"

Kogitsune dragged a hand down his face. "I know, I know, but it's the only explanation that makes sense. I did see him last night, Tsuru-chan. And I can tell you right now, this move is unexpected. Something has definitely changed Kuroi's plans, and I think it has something to do with our encounter last night."

"What happened between you two?" Tsurumaru asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Kogitsune's gaze fluttered to the floor. "It's… complicated," he replied.

"Well," Tsurumaru said, bumping shoulders with Kogitsune. "At least now you've got an ally. Whatever your creepy twin is planning, I'll help you stop it. But first things first, we gotta convince Dahlia-sama that you've got nothing to do with this alleged attack. After that we can figure out what our next move will be."

"All I care about is keeping Mikazuki safe," Kogitsune replied. "Nothing else matters."

Tsurumaru looked Kogitsune up and down, a secretive smile spreading across his face. "I can see that. You care about him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Same as you."

Tsurumaru chuckled under his breath, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Kogitsune started to speak, but there was a loud knock on the door.

"That's probably Tonbo-san," Tsurumaru said. "I'll hide in the closet while you…"

"Kogi!" Tonbokiri barked. "Are you in there? This is an emergency! All Swords need to report to…"

Tsurumaru yanked the door open before Tonbokiri could finish. "What's going on?" he demanded. "What's happened?"

"Is it Mikazuki?" Kogitsune asked, unable to hide the panic in his voice.

Tonbokiri looked from Tsurumaru to Kogitsune and back again. He was clearly confused, but whatever was going on trumped his concerns.

"It's Dahlia-sama," Tonbokiri said. "She's in labor."

Tsurumaru blinked in confusion. "But it's too soon. She's not due for like another month!"

"Yeah, well tell that to the baby," Tonbokiri answered. "Mitsu-kun and two servants are with her now, but with one team out on a mission and two out on expeditions, we're beyond short-handed. Master's gone and the Healer left not 30 minutes ago!"

"Where's Reika?" Tsurumaru asked.

"I'm on the way to get her now. But one of you needs to ride to the Citadel and bring Master back."

"I'll go," Tsurumaru said, rushing out the door and disappearing down the hall.

"Who's going to get the Healer?" Kogitsune asked.

"It's between me and you," Tonbokiri replied.

"I'll find Reika."

"Alright," Tonbokiri nodded. "That leaves the Healer to me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The two of them parted ways, all thoughts now on their Mistress and her unborn child. Kogitsune raced to the Healing room, praying Reika was there. She was the apprentice to the Healer and talented in her own right. And as of now, she was Dahlia's only hope.

Kogitsune burst into the room. "Reika, you need to come quick, Dahlia-sama is…!"

Reika lay face down on the floor, soaked in a pool of her own blood. Her short black hair obscured her face, but her pale green eyes were wide open and peering through the wiry raven strands. Kogitsune staggered to where she lay, dropping to his knees at her side. As carefully as he could manage, he rolled Reika over, gasping at the horrific sight.

Her throat had been ripped open, her head hanging on by a thread. The poor girl had seen the attack coming, her face twisted in a silent scream. Kogitsune covered her face with his hand, using his thumb and index finger to close her eyes as he whispered a prayer for her soul. She didn't deserve this horrible fate. Reika was young and beautiful and incredibly gifted, and now… she was dead.

"I'll get him, Reika," Kogitsune whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him."

Kogitsune climbed to his feet, glancing down at Reika one last time before leaving the room. Blindly, he made his way towards his Master's quarters, the sound of Dahlia's screams leading the way. When he pushed open the double doors to his Master's chambers, he found Dahlia on the floor, Aiko, her hand maid, on her right, and Mitsutada beside her. Kaya, a servant girl from the kitchen, was frankly stripping the bed and laying out towels across the mattress.

"More water!" Aiko ordered, shoving Mitsutada towards the door. "And more towels from the linen closet. Go, now!"

Mitsutada flew towards the exit, pausing only a moment to take in Kogitsune's appearance. "Is that your blood," he asked.

Kogitsune shook his head.

"Shit," Mitsutada hissed. "Tell me whose it is when I get back."

"Kogi-san, thank goodness you're here," Aiko exclaimed. "Wait, why are you covered in blood?"

"I-I… um…" Kogitsune stuttered through his reply, not sure how to break the news of Reika's death.

"Never mind that right now," Kaya hissed. "Help us get her onto the bed, Kogi-san!"

Kogitsune moved to Dahlia's side, bending down to lift her small frame. Her face was flushed and covered in a film of sweat. Tear tracks ran down her cheeks, and though she was conscious, her head lolled from side to side as she muttered incoherently under her breath. Kogitsune slipped his arms underneath her, but before he could lift her up, she grabbed his hand.

"Kuroi," Dahlia whispered. "He… he…"

"He what, Mistress?" Kogitsune asked, leaning closer. "Did he do this to you?"

Dahlia moaned in pain, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Too soon," she groaned. "The baby… Save the baby!"

"Hurry up and get her on the bed!" Kaya insisted.

Kogitsune carried Dahlia to the massive bed she shared with Izo. It had been stripped, in order to prepare the mattress for delivery. Kogitsune set her down, but when he tried to release her, she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Izo," she breathed. "I can't…"

"I-I'm not Izo, Mistress. It's me, Kogi."

"No," she groaned, clutching her belly as she writhed in agony. "Tell him to… do it. Tell him it's… okay. Save the baby!"

"Do what, Dahlia-sama? I don't understand!"

"Just tell him!" she shrieked, her words ending on another agonizing scream.

"Move, Kogi-san," Aiko exclaimed, pulling him back from the bed.

"Sorry," he replied. "Wh-what else can I do?"

"Nothing until you wash and sterilize those hands. And while you're at it, get out of those filthy clothes. Once Reika gets here, she might have some use for you, but for now…"

"Reika's not coming," Kogitsune cut in; the finality of his tone catching Aiko off guard.

"What do you mean she's not coming?! One of you was supposed to bring her back! I sent Tonbo-san to…" Aiko stopped mid-sentence, her eyes traveling down the length of Kogitsune's garments. "Oh, God…What happened?!"

"Listen to me," Kogitsune continued, trying to refocus Aiko and keep panic from consuming her completely. "Help is on the way. Tonbo-san's gone after the Healer, and Tsuru-chan is riding for the Citadel as we speak. We just have to hold on a little while longer."

"Actually," Kaya interjected, her voice trembling as she spoke. "I'm not sure how much time we have left."

Kaya pulled back the fabric of Dahlia's dress, revealing the blood soaked towel beneath her. Aiko burst into tears, her breathing frantic and labored.

"I-I can't do this," she wheezed. "I… I can't!"

"You have to," Kogitsune insisted, grabbing her by the shoulders and steadying her quivering frame. "Otherwise, Dahlia-sama and the baby could die. You can do this. We'll all be here to help. You're not alone."

Aiko swallowed, nodding weakly as she struggled to regain control of her breathing.

"Good," Kogitsune replied. "I'm gonna wash my hands like you asked, okay? Maybe find some fresh clothes. I'll be right back, I swear."

Just then, Mitsutada burst into the room, pushing a large linen cart in front of him. On the bottom shelf were stacks of towels, and on the top were four large bowls of steaming water sloshing over the rims. Cook was right behind him, her plump figure draped with a crisp white apron.

"I'm here to help," the cook said, gesturing for Mitsutada to push the cart to the foot of the bed. "This one won't be much help," she snickered. "Found him trying to fill the bowls from the bloody tap!"

Mitsutada huffed angrily. "How was I supposed to know you had to boil it first? Aiko said get water, so I got water!"

"Hush, boy!" Cook ordered. "Aiko, dear, I've plenty of water on standby should we need it. I set four pots to boil the moment I heard the first screams."

"Th-thank you," Aiko answered, pressing her trembling hands to narrow stomach. "This should be enough for now, I think."

Kogitsune gave Aiko one last reassuring pat, nodding to Cook as he jogged to bedroom door. Pulling it open, he stepped into a hall full of Swords.

"Oh no," Horikawa Kunihiro whispered, covering his mouth and leaning heavily against the wall beside him.

"Is that Dahlia-sama's blood?" Gokotai squeaked, clinging tightly to Izuminokami Kanesada's leg.

"Is she okay?" Yamanbagiri Kunihiro asked. "Is the… i-is the baby okay?"

"How can we help?" Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki added. "Tell us what you need us to do and we'll do it."

The remaining Sword nodded in agreement, all of them looking expectantly at Kogitsune. There was fear in all their eyes, but there was also determination. Dahlia's life was in danger, so there was no limit to what the Swords would do to save her.

Kogitsune ran a shaky hand down his mouth, his mind trying to juggle too many things at once. In the midst of his chaotic thoughts, Tsurumaru's words rang clear in his mind: _"Makes you wonder if Kuroi didn't know all this would happen…"_ Master was at the Citadel, the Healer was gone, Reika was dead, and Dahlia was in labor nearly two months before her time. It was the perfect storm; a golden opportunity to abduct Mikazuki.

Kuroi knew Kogitsune would prioritize, staying to help take care of his Mistress. And though Mikazuki's absence was just as pressing, it lacked the immediacy of Dahlia's labor. As Kogitsune looked around at all the stunned and petrified faces, he wondered if any of them even realized Mikazuki was missing from their ranks…

There was a loud bang at the front door, followed by Izo's booming voice.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Izo stormed down the hall towards them, his knee-length coat billowing behind him. He was dressed formally, his suit perfectly tailored to his tall and muscular frame. Tsurumaru skittered into the corridor behind him, wide-eyed and breathless. He made eye contact with Kogitsune, his expression relieved until he read the look on Kogitsune's face.

Izo looked positively terrifying, his emerald gaze sliding over the group as they all moved out of his way. He swept past them, throwing open the doors to his bedroom. Kogitsune had never seen his Master anything but confident and self-assured. The sage was Lord Commander of the largest order of Saniwa sage's in the world. He feared nothing and no one. Until that very moment when he laid eyes on Dahlia…

"Where is Reika?" Izo demanded, speaking to anyone who was listening.

"She's… she's dead, Master," Kogitsune replied, flinching at the chorus of startled cries. "Murdered by Kuroi."

"Is he still in the house?"

"No, Master. I can't sense his presence, nor can I smell his scent. He's gone, and I believe he took Mikazuki with him."

Kogitsune waited for Izo to respond, but the male said nothing. The sage appeared to be taking it all in; his demeanor surprisingly calm despite the chaos unfolding around him. No one spoke, no one moved. All of them waited patiently for Izo's orders.

"Kashuu, you are to wait for the Healer to return. The moment he arrives, send him straight here. Whatever supplies he needs, you will be responsible for gathering them."

"Understood," Kashuu replied, taking his leave.

"Izumino," Izo continued. "You will ride into town and fetch the doctor or the midwife. If you can't find either of them, go to Master Fuuta's inn. His wife has experience delivering babies, so she should be able to help if necessary."

"On my way" Izumino answered, prying Gokotai from his leg and heading for the stables.

Kogi," Izo commanded. "Gather the remaining Swords in my study and wait for my arrival."

"Perhaps Yoshi-kun should gather the Swords," Kogitsune offered. "Someone needs to go after Kuroi, and since I can track his scent, I should be the one to…"

"Mitsutada, out," Izo ordered, ignoring Kogitsune completely. He stalked towards the bed, tearing off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. "The rest of you can stay, but keep out of the way unless I say otherwise."

"Master, please," Kogitsune continued, following Izo into the room. "Kuroi has Mikazuki! I need to go after him before…"

"You've got two seconds to do as I say," Izo hissed, pinning Kogitsune with a murderous glare.

Kogitsune took a step back, nodding in reply. "You heard Master," he said, addressing everyone in the hall. "Let's go."

As everyone filed down the corridor, Kogitsune remembered what Dahlia had told him.

"Master," Kogitsune called out. "She said to do it. Dahlia-sama, I mean. She said it's okay, and to save the baby. I don't know what she meant by it, but she seems to think you'd understand."

Izo glanced over his shoulder at Kogitsune, the look in his eyes changing from fear to absolute despair. Before Kogitsune could say another word, the doors slammed shut in his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

When the screaming stopped, it was so sudden and absolute that the absence of the sound was deafening. There was a moment when everyone in the room stopped breathing, counting down the seconds as they waited for the first startled newborn cry to echo through the house.

 _It never came…_

Kogitsune leaned heavily against his Master's desk, doing his best to hold back his tears. A few of his fellow Swords weren't as stoic, their emotions rolling off of them in wave after devastating wave. No one knew what to do or what to say, so they huddled together in small groups, taking solace in each other's quiet and somber company.

"I can't believe this is happening," Tsurumaru whispered, clutching the wooden frame of one of the chairs. "She was fine. W-we just saw her."

Tonbokiri had arrived shortly after the remaining Swords had gathered in the office. The Healer had been in tow, breathless and stone-faced as his withered form moved with more speed than Kogitsune believed possible.

Tonbokiri set his spear down and gathered Tsurumaru into his arms. The red-headed Yari must have sensed Tsurumaru's impending breakdown, allowing the Sword's slight frame to melt into his larger one. Tsurumaru wept openly, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

"Hush now," Tonbokiri murmured, gently stroking the pale strands of Tsurumaru's hair. "I'm sure Master and the Healer have everything well in hand."

As he spoke, Tonbokiri exchanged skeptical looks with Kogitsune. The silence was all the evidence anyone needed. There would be no baby for the Swords to dote on and help raise. There would be no soft gurgles or sweet laughter to fill the halls, no wide-eyed curious gazes or tiny hands reaching out for larger ones. There would be no child, and based on the unending silence, there'd be no mother either.

Kogitsune pushed off the desk, clearing his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room. Tear-filled eyes focused on Kogitsune, soft sobs and sniffles dwindling as everyone strained to listen.

"None of us are strangers to death," Kogitsune said, addressing the room. "We have all lost comrades and soldiers on the battlefield. But this… this is different. I know you're anxious and scared, worried that our family might've become smaller in the span of a breath not yet drawn. But whatever happens, whatever news Saniwa-sama brings us, we must remain strong. Strong for each other and strong for our Master. We will get through this. Together."

It was then that the office door opened and Izo stepped inside. His face was completely expressionless, but there was a wildness in his eyes that made Kogitsune want to take a step back. Was he angry? Sad? Frustrated or in pain? Perhaps it was a chilling combination of all four. Either way, his expression combined with his blood-soaked appearance made him look absolutely terrifying. Tsurumaru started to speak, but Kogitsune held up his hand in warning.

"We have a rogue fox spirit somewhere on our land," Izo said, stalking towards his desk. "He goes by the name of Kuroi and he's taken one of our own."

Mikazuki's name was whispered throughout the room, his absence suddenly gaping.

"We are going to get Mikazuki back," Izo announced. "We are going to find this fox spirit and we're going to destroy it. But in order to do this, I will need everyone's help."

Izo tugged his shirt out of his pants, tearing off the soiled garment just as Reika swept into the room. Her eyes were blood-shot, and the tear tracks down her cheeks were visible a mile away. She took Izo's dirty shirt, handed him the clean one, and then swept out of the room without making eye contact with anyone.

Izo pulled on the fresh shirt as he continued to speak. "I need to cast a spell," he explained, "one that will require more energy than I currently possess. Normally, I'd wait until I've recovered, but we're running out of time."

"What do you need from us?" Tsurumaru asked, pulling away from Tonbokiri.

"I need your energy," Izo replied. "More specifically, I need to draw from your life forces to replenish my own. I won't lie," he added, looking to every Sword in the room, "this I extremely dangerous. There is no way to judge how much energy I take, so there's a risk of taking too much."

"What happens if you take too much," Yoshi asked.

"You die," Izo answered quietly.

"Master," Kogitsune began. "What about Mikazuki? Someone has to go after him. Kuroi is powerful, and we can't afford to be in a weakened state when we face him."

"Which is why you and Tsurumaru will be spared," Izo answered. "You two will go after Kuroi."

"What about you?" Tsurumaru asked. "Won't you be with us?"

Izo took a deep breath, closing his eyes for several seconds before responding. "You will need to move fast," he continued, pinning Kogitsune with a meaningful look. "You'll have a small window of time to operate before..."

Izo's words trailed off. He gave Kogitsune another look, but this time it was unreadable.

"Is everyone ready?" Izo asked, abruptly changing topics. "It will be quick and painless. The Healer is on standby should anyone require his assistance, but there will be little he can do for you should I take too much of your energy. Hitoshi cannot restore your life force, only I can. Unfortunately, once the spell is cast, I will be depleted once more. It will be days before I regain my full strength, so there will be no one to save you. I understand if you're reluctant to do this, so I will only take volunteers. For those of you willing to make this sacrifice, please step…"

Everyone in the room stepped forward, their support unanimous.

Izo nodded in approval, his eyes shining with pride. "Thank you," he said, his voice breaking ever so slightly. "Now, relax your minds and bodies. You'll feel a slight tug, and then a gentle release, almost like a sigh. Don't fight it. The more you fight the more energy you'll expend, which means the more energy I'll consume."

When everyone nodded their understanding, Izo lifted his hands and closed his eyes.

"Kogitsunemaru and Tsurumaru, now's the time for you to leave," Izo ordered. "Head to the courtyard, I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done."

Kogitsune pulled the door closed just as Izo started the incantation…

 **CHAPTER 12**

When Izo finally arrived in the courtyard, Kogitsune wasn't sure what to make of his appearance. Though he appeared refreshed and rejuvenated, he moved as though he dragged the burdens of the world behind him.

"Are you ready?" Izo barked, looking from his two Swords and then to the gate that led into the estate.

"Yes, Master," Kogitsune and Tsurumaru said in unison.

Izo nodded in reply, but instead of casting a spell, he pulled the knife from his boot and sliced open his hand. He walked over to what Kogitsune had always assumed was a dried up fountain situated in front of an overgrown shrine. Dropping to his knees, Izo place his hand over the stone fountain and allowed the blood to drop into the basin. Then, he did the most unexpected thing. Izo cupped his hands together and bowed his head in prayer.

Kogitsune and Tsurumaru exchanged bewildered looks, watching and waiting for their Master to speak or move. Though Izo radiated a tremendous amount of magic, nothing seemed to be happening. Kogitsune started towards where his Master knelt, but before he could close the distance between them, the sky darkened and cast the entire estate in a veil of darkness. Tsurumaru side-stepped to the left, his shoulder pressing against Kogitsune's forearm.

The scent of Spring filled the air, wrapping around Kogitsune like a warm blanket. He recognized the fragrance, the sweet yet subtle scent comforting and intimately familiar. It made him feel safe and protect, warm and loved. A single word popped into Kogitsune's head, making his heart ache with longing. _Home…_

"Well, well, well," a voice called from the shadows, "if it isn't the great and powerful Izo Yamamoto. I never thought I'd see you again."

Izo reached out to grip the stone fountain, using it to lift himself off the ground. The sage looked to be in great pain, but when Kogitsune moved to help him, Izo held up his hand to stop him.

"Holy sh—" Tsurumaru whispered, blindly reaching out for Kogitsune's arm. "Is that…? No way, i-it couldn't be!"

"What?" Kogitsune asked in a hushed voice. "What do you see?"

Tsurumaru pointed to a spot just behind the shrine where two spheres of light shone brightly in the darkness. They were a pair of almond shaped eyes, their brilliant light dimming as their owner stepped into the pale light.

She was beautiful… so incredibly stunning that the sight of her was enough to snatch the air from Kogitsune's lungs. Tall and voluptuous, she was dressed in a kimono spun from pure gold, imprinted with tiny foxes that seemed to skip and jump across the luxurious fabric when she moved. The front of the exquisite garment gapped open, revealing a plethora of creamy white skin, and a bosom that could easily suffocate a man. Her hair, pale as moonlight itself, was so long it scraped the ground, flowing behind her like the train of a silver wedding dress. But her most breathtaking feature of all was her eyes. Constantly changing colors and shimmering in the dusky air, staring into their fathomless depths was like trying to gaze at the universe in all its heavenly glory.

Kogitsune wanted to rush to her side and drown in her embrace. She was precious to him, so much so that he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he loved this woman unconditionally. He would kill to protect her, die if it meant her life would be spared. She was everything to him and yet… he'd never seen her once in his entire life.

"You've aged," the woman said, standing before Izo and cupping his cheek in a way that spoke of familiarity, "but you're even more handsome than I remember."

Izo pulled away, putting the fountain between him and the woman. "I didn't bring you here to reminisce," he said firmly.

"No," she said with a sad smile, "that much I can see. You reek of death Izo Yamamoto. You are shrouded in agony and drenched in despair. A great tragedy has befallen you and this house. I can feel your pain as keenly as if it were my own."

"You lied," Izo bit out, his grip tightening on the fountain's stone edge. "I'm suffering now because of your treachery."

"Me?" she replied in confusion. "I've done you no harm. I haven't seen you in close to a decade."

"Aye, but _he_ has. He's on my land as we speak. He killed my wife, murdered my child, and kidnapped one of my Swords! You swore to put him down and you LIED!"

The woman took a step back, her once tender expression turning cold. "Careful, human," she spat, saying the word " _human_ " as if it were an insult. "I will snuff out your life like a candle in the wind. I take orders from no one. Not from you and not from your council of sorcerers. I made no promises that day, and I make none now. I might still strike you down if the mood suits me, so if I were you, I'd watch my tone."

Izo stood to his full height, staring challenging down at the woman. "That… abomination will pay for what he's done here today. I will make sure of it. You will tell me how to destroy him, or so help me, I will find a way to destroy you."

"That abomination is my son!" she hissed. "And if you think for one second that I'm…"

"He's your son?" Kogitsune interjected, unable to stop himself from asking the question.

The woman's head snapped to the right, her liquid gaze landing squarely on Kogitsune. Tsurumaru gasped softly, taking cover behind Kogitsune's muscular frame.

"I-I'm sorry," Kogitsune continued. "I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just…"

"Kogitsunemaru," the woman breathed, her terrifying expression softening immediately.

She moved away from Izo, staring at Kogitsune as if they were the only two beings in the world. Tears filled her iridescent eyes as she reached out both hands to cup Kogitsune's face.

"You're so big," she laughed, the sound mingled with a heartbroken sob. "And so handsome," she added softly. "You were always my favorite, you know?"

"Do I… know you?" Kogitsune asked, shooting Izo a questioning gaze.

Her smile faltered for a moment, but returned even more beautiful and radiant. "It is a sad day when a son does not recognize his mother," she whispered, reaching down to take one of his hands.

"Mother? But that's impossible," Kogitsune replied. "Swords are not born. We are created."

"Ah, but you were not always a Sword, were you?" She lifted his hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "First, you were mine. You were my little fox and I loved you with all my heart."

Kogitsune pulled his hand free, shaking his head in disbelief. "But I don't know who you are. I've never seen you before in my life."

Her eyes flashed white hot, Kogitsune's words unleashing a moment of rage. "Do you see what you've done?!" she shrieked, turning her anger towards Izo. "Do you see the damage you've inflicted?! And you blame _me_ for what's happened here!"

"Wait," Kogitsune begged. "I didn't mean to…"

"It wasn't enough that you took him from me," she continued, "but you had to take the memory of me from him as well!"

"It's not his fault," Kogitsune defended. "Master would never…"

"Master?" she spat. "He's not your Master! You are not indentured to him! He's…"

"Mother, please!" Kogitsune pleaded.

The woman stopped mid-rant, turning to face Kogitsune once more. "You called me… mother," she whispered.

Kogitsune sighed heavily, bowing his head in defeat. "I don't want to upset you," he explained, "and I don't want to upset my Master either. He is already suffering greatly, and I don't want to cause him any unnecessary pain."

Her jaw clenched when Kogitsune called Izo "Master" again, but he didn't care. Izo was the Saniwa he'd pledged his life to. Kogitsune trusted the man with his life and vice versus.

"Saniwa-sama wasn't the only one who lost Dahlia-sama and the baby. We are a family here, which means we've lost them as well."

It was then Izo broke down, dropping to the ground as he tried to stifle back his sobs. Tsurumaru rushed to their Master's side, dropping down and pulling the grief-stricken male into his arms.

"I don't understand what's going on here," Kogitsune continued. "Clearly there is a history between you and Saniwa-sama that I know nothing about. But what I do know," he said in quiet but firm voice, "is that your son, or as I know him, Kuroi, is a murderer. You can argue the death of my Mistress and her child as an act of nature, but I'd bet my life he's behind it, especially since he ripped the throat out of the one person who could've saved them both. And in the wake of the chaos he's unleashed here, he's taken someone I… I-I mean, we all care about very much. I understand that Kuroi is someone you care about, but for the crimes he's committed here today, he must be punished."

She regarded Kogitsune closely with her penetrating gaze, staring so deeply into his eyes that he felt the way he did during the split second when he transformed into a fox. That moment when his soul was stripped bare, and his true self was placed on display.

"You've changed," she said, smiling softly.

"I'm the same as I've always been," Kogitsune countered.

She reached out her hand, fussing with his hair. "How can you be how you've always been, when you don't even know who you truly are?" she asked cryptically.

"I don't… I don't understand."

"I still remember the day I found you," she continued, speaking as if she didn't notice Kogitsune's confusion. "You were born to a beautiful white fox with one red eye and one blue. She was fierce and strong, which allowed her to carry so many young. You had two sisters and one brother, each one of them small and innocent and absolutely perfect. But you," she said, her voice laced with sadness. "You were frightfully tiny, my Kitsune. Born last and with the most difficulty. You could hardly draw a full breath, and you were too weak to stand let alone feed."

She reached up, brushing the hair from Kogitsune's eyes. Tears slid silently down her cheeks, and when she spoke once more, her voice broke with emotion.

"Your true mother had no choice, my little fox. You weren't meant to survive in the mortal realm. Your spirit was strong, but your body was frail. She left you to die, taking your sisters and brother with her."

Kogitsune had no memory of being born. No memory of a mother or siblings. Life for him began the day his Master had breathed life into his sword.

"She… abandoned me?" he asked, shocked by how the truth of a memory he didn't have could hurt so much.

"No, my love," the woman answered with a sad smile. "She gave you to me. Your mother knew I would come for you, comforted by the knowledge that you would be safe and loved for all eternity." She took Kogitsune's hand and pressed his palm to her cheek. "Don't you know who I am," she asked in a whisper. "Doesn't some small part of you recognize me?"

Kogitsune didn't know how to respond. How do you tell a woman you've just met that you love her with every ounce of your being? That you'd die for her? That you'd walk to the ends of the earth just to see her smile?

"I-I feel like you're… everything to me," Kogitsune said in a quiet voice, hoping his Master didn't hear his words. "I look at you and I feel such… love. It's terrifying yet… comforting."

"And completely natural," she explained in an amused voice. "I am your savior, your mother and your goddess. It was I who stayed by your side, waiting for the moment your precious spirit left your broken body. I ushered your soul into the spirit realm and gave you new life; new purpose. I am Inari Okami, but you, my little fox, may call me mother."

Kogitsune took a startled step back. "You're the… the fox goddess?"

"The one and only," she replied with a small curtsy.

"And are you Kuroi's mother as well. He said he was my brother. Did he and I have the same mother?"

The goddess' eyes narrowed, the air around them turning frigid. "The one you call Kuroi is not your brother. To call him such is tantamount to insult. What they did to you," she hissed, pointing to Izo, "is blasphemy! You are special, Kogitsunemaru. Unlike any Sword these crackpot sorcerers have ever seen or wielded. I told your so-called Master to leave you be, to leave your sword untouched, but did he listen? No! He was determined to add you to his collection and swell his ranks!"

"The war against evil cares nothing for special cases," Izo interjected. The sage was standing once more, but he leaned heavily on Tsurumaru for support.

"Oh please," Inari spat. "You are cut-throat and ambitious, Izo Yamamoto. You always have been. You are compelled to claim anything that gives you power! Once upon a time you sought to control me. Or have you forgotten?"

"I'm not the man I once was," Izo replied, pushing away from Tsurumaru. "I've learned restraint and humility; patience and forgiveness. I know firsthand the consequences born of greed and power-seeking. The moment I became Lord Commander is the moment my eyes were opened to the truth. With power comes great responsibility. I have an entire Order of sages to nurture and cultivate. The days of self-indulgence and youthful desires have long since passed."

"Is it because of her?" Inari asked in a strangely detached voice. "This wife of yours?"

Izo closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths before continuing. "Dahlia is… was my foundation. She was my anchor and guiding light. She was my passion and comfort, my strength and my fortitude. If you're asking whether or not my wife is the reason I'm the man I am today, then yes. I owe everything to her."

The goddess lifted her chin, examining Izo closely before continuing. Her icy gaze met his stone-cold one, and if you were paying close attention, you would've caught the exact moment understanding passed between them. Her expression softened as she nodded her head to Izo.

"Perhaps you have changed," the goddess said solemnly. "But the sins of the past cannot be ignored. Not even by you, Lord Commander. If you've summoned me here in order to place the blame at my feet, you are still the foolish boy I fell in love with all those years ago."

"You were supposed to destroy it," Izo insisted. "You gave your word!"

"You and your Council heard only what you wanted to hear. The lot of you summoned me to clean up your mess! Expecting me to butcher a child born of YOUR sins! Asking me to destroy Kuroi is the same as asking you to murder your child!"

"My child is already dead!" Izo roared.

Izo's words brought the goddess to an abrupt halt. She looked as if she wanted to reply, but honestly, what could she or anyone else say to such a heartbreaking declaration. In an instant, the goddess' anger dissipated, true remorse etched into her quiet expression.

"Will you tell him?" the goddess asked, "or shall I?"

Izo stiffened, his gaze looking past the goddess.

"Then I will tell him the truth," she conceded, turning back to Kogitsune. "For in the end it is a story that begins and ends with me." The goddess took Kogitsune's hands into her own. "You want to know who Kuroi is?"

Kogitsune nodded, his heart clenching in anticipation.

"He is you," she replied. "In the most literal sense possible. You see, not just any sword is chosen by a Saniwa sage. The blades are carefully selected and painstakingly prepared."

"What do you mean by, 'prepared?'" Kogitsune asked, his eyes flitting to his Master then back to the goddess.

She sighed heavily. "First and foremost, you are all weapons. Your blades are drenched in blood, steeped in a past of violence and death. Those who've had the privilege of wielding your power were not always… good. Some of the blood you and your fellow Swords have spilled was not entirely evil. Some of it was innocent, pure as the driven snow." Inari squeezed his hands comfortingly. "It goes without saying that to breathe life into a tainted blade is dangerous. You are weapons used to fight evil, and to truly defeat your enemies, you must be without fault or flaw. It is for this reason that all blades are cleansed prior to their 'birth.' Purged of evil so to speak."

"Cleansed how? Are we talking a physical cleansing, or…?"

"Magic," she answered bitterly. "A spell specifically designed to purge the evil from the blade."

"And this was done to me? I was… purged?"

"Yes, but you are not like your comrades," she answered sadly. "You are more than just the soul of a blade. Your animal spirit," she explained, placing her hand over his heart. "Your fox. It is interwoven in the very fabric of your sword. The spell did not account for this and as a result…" Her words faded off, tears filling her eyes once more. "Your fox spirit was ripped in half, the memories of your life with me; of the time before you went into the sword, all of it was torn from your soul. For other Swords, the evil is easily contained and later destroyed by the sage who cast the original spell. But for you, my little Kitsune, your so-called evil manifested into a living, breathing form. A child born of darkness, and sustained by a never-ending compulsion to be whole again. You came into this mortal world innocent and pure, devoid of the memories of your life as a fox spirit, and free of the horrors your blade was forced to commit at the hands of arrogant and self-serving men. That was not so for Kuroi. He is the very essence of your life, the part of you that is passionate and impulsive, the side of you that runs on pure instinct. Kuroi remembers what it was like to be one with you, to exist in blissful union and function at the height of your strength and power."

"What happened to him?" Kogitsune asked in quiet voice. "After the spell, I mean."

Inari bristled with anger, her delicate jaw clenching tightly. "The Lord Commander at the time, an overconfident and foolish man, combined his magic with the magic of his Council and summoned me. Izo was there. He knows what those… those animals asked me to do!"

"He was a threat," Izo defended.

"He was a child!" she retorted.

"You're a fool if you believe that," Izo growled. "All you had to do was look into his eyes. He was a demon with the face of a child. He should have been destroyed!"

"You know nothing about my kind," she shrieked, "nothing about my children! Kuroi was a victim, born from the ignorance of men! He needed love and nurturing, guidance and mentorship. But rather than try, you all were ready to sentence him to death!"

"And look where we are now," Izo replied, his tone low but surprising loud and clear. "He's a murderer. And based on the ease at which he committed these crimes, I'm guessing it's not the first time your beloved son has crossed the line."

The goddess' eyes narrowed and her tight lipped scowl twitched irritably, but despite her anger she made no reply. Her silence was proof enough.

"He's a monster," Izo continued. "His sins are your sins."

The goddess' chin lifted in defiance. "He is no different from any of my other children. Or have you forgotten the true nature of a fox spirit?"

"Not even you are this cruel," Izo answered quietly.

The sage's response caught Inari off guard. Izo had struck a chord; one that radiated truth. Kogitsune was aware of how ruthless a fox spirit could be, but never had he heard of one taking the life of a child. There were rules, and though soul stealing was a common occurrence when it came to fox sprits, taking the soul of a child… a creature completely defenseless… Let's just say there were lines not even a fox spirit crossed.

"He was a child," Inari answered weakly. "I… I couldn't."

As Kogitsune watched the silent exchange between his mother and Master, a thought occurred to him. What would it be like to be one with Kuroi? Balance was the basis of all functionality. Perhaps his natural restraint and caution would be enough to temper his other half. Perhaps he was the conscience that Kuroi needed. But just as the thought came, it was shadowed by the fact that Kuroi had taken Mikazuki.

It was difficult to explain, but Kuroi's decision to kidnap Mikazuki was in a way… unforgivable. And if any harm befell Mikazuki, Kogitsune shuddered to think what he would do to his other half. Still, if he gave Kuroi what he wanted, maybe he could spare Mikazuki's life.

"Would it be a bad thing?" Kogitsune asked, giving voice to his thoughts. "To be one with Kuroi again?"

The goddess turned back to Kogitsune, the depth of her understanding reflected in her knowing gaze. "You feel it as well, don't you? The need to be with him. The love… the obsession. You want him with you. You _need_ him."

Kogitsune closed his eyes, hating himself for needing Kuroi, but unable to ignore it. "I can't deny the way I feel when I'm near him. He dangerous and unpredictable, I know that for a fact. But as much as the thought of reuniting with him revolts me, my heart leaps at the chance to be with him."

"Of course it does," the goddess replied. "You were never meant to be two. Though you have no memory of your life before this, deep down you recognize him. Your soul recognizes him."

"It doesn't matter," Kogitsune insisted, shaking his head to clear his mind of all the thoughts and emotions he couldn't understand. "Kuroi took Mikazuki. That's something I cannot forgive."

"And this Mikazuki, he is important to you?"

"Yes. I-I mean… no. I mean… I-I don't know."

The corner of Inari's mouth lifted in a half smile. "I think I'd like to meet this Mikazuki."

"Well, if you want to meet him, you have to help me stop Kuroi," Kogitsune explained. "He killed my mistress and her child, and I think he did it to enable his escape. Dahlia-sama set a ward around his room. I think he did something to her that would weaken it long enough for him to smuggle Mikazuki out of the house. If he's capable of sacrificing the life of an unborn child, there's no telling what else he might do. I need to find them before… before he…"

Kogitsune couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of anything happening to Mikazuki made his stomach turn and his blood boil simultaneously. If Kuroi drew so much as a pin prick of blood from Mikazuki, Kogitsune would skin the male alive.

"Amazing," the goddess breathed.

Kogitsune frowned. "What's amazing?"

"I just told you that Kuroi is your other half; that he is you and you are him. You want to be whole again, Kogitsunemaru. The need, the compulsion, the uncontrollable desire is written all over your face. Yet in spite of everything you've just learned, your only concern is Mikazuki. You would choose him over yourself. That is what's so amazing."

Kogitsune paused, considering the goddess' words. She was right. His connection to Kuroi was undeniable, and just the thought of regaining this stolen part of his soul brought him unequivocal joy. Kogitsune had lost a part of who he was; an irreplaceable part of his being, and Kuroi was the key to getting it back. Oddly enough, Kogitsune wanted no part of it if it meant putting Mikazuki's life in danger. He would rather lose part of his soul than lose Mikazuki.

"I… I care about him," Kogitsune confessed, the words strange coming from his own lips. "I thought my feelings for Mikazuki were because of Kuroi's manipulation, but now I'm not so sure. I think… I think I might…"

The goddess pressed her finger to Kogitsune's lips. "Those words are not meant for me," she said with a motherly smile. "Save them for him."

Kogitsune nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the pad of the goddess' finger. "I need to find him first. Will you help me?" he asked in a pleading voice. "Will you help me save Mikazuki?"

She sighed in mournful defeat. "Saving Mikazuki will mean sacrificing Kuroi, and, in essence, sacrificing yourself. You cannot save one without destroying the other."

"Why not? Surely there's a way."

Inari shook her head. "I wish it were so," she replied, "but I'm almost certain I know why Kuroi took your Mikazuki."

Kogitsune shifted uneasily on his feet, his stomach tying in knots.

"You sense it, too," she continued, "but you probably don't know why. Tell me, what is Mikazuki like?"

Kogitsune licked his lips as he allowed Mikazuki's beautiful face to form in his mind. It wasn't until that moment he realized just how much he missed the lovely Sword.

"He's shy," Kogitsune explained. "Quiet around those he's not comfortable with. Absentminded and a bit clumsy," he added with a chuckle, "but surprising graceful and elegant in his mannerisms. In fact, seeing him in battle is like… watching a dance. Every move perfectly executed as if the whole scene were choreographed."

"No wonder Kuroi took him," Inari murmured. "You are infatuated with this Mikazuki."

"N-no," Kogitsune stammered. "I hardly know him. It wasn't until Kuroi arrived that I even took note of Mikazuki's presence!"

"I've no doubt," his mother replied. "But I'd also wager that you've never really taken note of anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever been in love, Kitsune? Have you ever felt any kind of connection to anyone?"

Kogitsune shook his head, thinking back to the string of lovers he'd had. None of them had inspired the kind of passion Mikazuki did with a single smile. For Kogitsune, sex had never been about intimacy or emotional connections. It was about fulfilling a basic need, like sleeping or eating. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Do you know why that is?" his mother asked curiously.

Kogitsune shook his head once more, but deep down he knew the answer.

"It's because Kuroi is the part of you that is passionate and impulsive; the part of you that feels keenly and whole-heartedly. The moment he set foot in your life, the very second your splintered souls crossed paths, you started to _feel_ again." She shook her head. "I say I want to meet your Mikazuki, when in truth I already know who he is. When you described him, everything suddenly made sense."

"H-how so?"

"That's your type. That's always been your type. There's a reason you went into the sword, my little Kitsune."

Kogitsune frowned. "What do you mean?"

She laughed humorlessly. "That's a story for another day. For now you should know that Kuroi did not choose Mikazuki at random. He needs a way back in; a way to open your soul and give him access."

"I don't understand."

"He needs you to kill Mikazuki," she answered matter-of-factly. "Your soul is pure and untainted, Kitsune. From the moment you were reborn into this world, you were without blemish, and every life you've taken since then has been in the name of justice. It's because of this Kuroi cannot touch you." She cupped Kogitsune's cheek, searching his gaze for understanding. "Darkness cannot dwell in the light."

"So… by killing Mikazuki I'm no longer… pure?"

"In a sense," she explained. "A person is not deemed evil by one sin. But if Kuroi can get you to… open the door so to speak, then all he needs to do is…"

Kogitsune shook his head defiantly, stopping his mother from finishing her sentence. "It's not going to get to that point."

"Don't underestimate him," his mother replied. "I can see the effect he's had on you already. Your mind is clear now, but when you face him…"

"He has Mikazuki."

She sighed heavily, her expression skeptical. "Kuroi is smart. He's tuned in to your base desires. He knows a side of you that you've never met. He will exploit your vulnerabilities and put you in a position that he knows you cannot resist."

"I'm not that person," Kogitsune insisted. "I can resist!"

"No you can't," his mother replied, pleading for him to understand. "And until you realize that, you'll never defeat Kuroi."

"You don't think I can win?" Kogitsune asked, angered by his mother's lack of faith.

"You forget that I know you," she explained. "You've never been able to resist temptation. When you were young, before you went into the sword, you were… tenacious. You knew what you liked and you… hunted it. Stalked it. You were wild and charmingly ruthless. And when the moment came, you never hesitated. If you only knew how many souls you reaped!"

"Whoever I was," Kogitsune answered tightly, "whoever you think I am; that's not me anymore. I can beat him. I just need to know how. Will you help me?"

"Of course," she replied, "but you don't need my help. You already know what you have to do."

Kogitsune shook his head in confusion. "But I…"

"You know where they are," she continued, her expression solemn and strangely resigned. "And you know how to end this. The only reason you're asking me what to do is because you're not ready to accept the truth."

Kogitsune started to protest, but she silenced him with one look.

"You need to go," she whispered in a broken voice. "Kuroi is waiting for you."

"I-I can't just leave," Kogitsune argued. "You haven't told me anything that will help me. And what about, Master? He's…"

"I'll take care of things here, I give you my word. You may leave knowing that all will be well. Now go. Your excuses only delay the inevitable."

His mother started to back away, eliciting an almost debilitating loss of heat. Before she could turn, Kogitsune reached out and took her delicate hand in his. He pressed a kiss to her palm then brought it to his cheek, allowing the silken warmth to sooth his tormented soul.

"I never knew I could miss someone I have no memory of," Kogitsune whispered. "I want to fix that. I want to know you."

She smiled, but the expression didn't quite reach her eyes. "When this is all over, I want you to come to me."

"How will I find you?"

She reached up, pulling him down into her arms for a tight hug. "You never forget where home is."

"Thank you," Kogitsune whispered.

"There's no need to thank me," the goddess replied, pulling back. "There is nothing a mother wouldn't do for her child."

The goddess turned away, pausing as if to look back. Instead, she walked slowly towards Izo and Tsurumaru. Words were exchanged, but Kogitsune couldn't hear them. Tsurumaru glanced over at him, starting to make his way towards Kogitsune until the goddess held up her hand.

Kogitsune could see the indecision in Tsurumaru's eyes. The male wanted to go with Kogitsune, but whatever the goddess had told him stopped him in his tracks. Surprisingly, Kogitsune was relieved. Part of him knew he'd have to face Kuroi alone, and this way he wouldn't have to worry about protecting Tsurumaru as well.

Though he cherished Tsurumaru as a friend and ally, if it came down to it, Kogitsune would choose Mikazuki. It was a cruel and brutal truth, one that should have filled him with shame. Unfortunately, Kogitsune was too concerned with finding his lost Sword to examine the rationality of his feelings. In that moment, finding Mikazuki was all that mattered.

Kogitsune turned towards the forest, cracking his neck and stretching the muscles in his chest and back. Adjusting his sword at his side, he let the change take over. Unlike the other night in Mikazuki's room, the change came naturally and unhurried. Kogitsune welcomed the shift and the strength that came with it. After meeting his immortal mother, the kami of foxes, the very act of transforming took on a whole new meaning. It swelled his confidence, emboldening him and fortifying his sense of purpose.

Kogitsune bolted for the tree line, opening his heart and mind, and allowing his heightened senses to take in his surroundings. His mother had said he would know how to find Kuroi, and as he focused his mind, honing in on the gentle yet insistent tug of his heart, Kogitsune determined the direction he needed to go. He could feel Kuroi's spirit pulling him closer, and as he dove into the darkness of the forest, Kogitsune knew Kuroi could sense his approach as well…


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 13**

Mikazuki stood in the center of the small circular clearing, staring into a pair of eyes he no longer recognize. That cold, charcoal gaze stared back, a sneer of cruel amusement etched into the owner's smug expression. Filled with seething rage, Mikazuki's hand reached for a sword that wasn't there.

"Do you feel betrayed?" Kuroi asked, the corner of his mouth lifting in an arrogant smile.

Mikazuki refused to answer, his jaw clenched tightly in silent protest.

"Poor, stupid Mikazuki," Kuroi chuckled. "So naïve and gullible. I bet even now you think this is about you."

Once again, Mikazuki remained silent. He was no fool, and with the memory of Kogitsune's warning reforming in the back of his mind, Mikazuki had no doubt this situation would end badly. His blind and trusting nature had likely led to his ultimate demise, and there was no one to blame except himself.

Kuroi clasped his hands behind his back, staring down at the ground as he walked a slow circle around Mikazuki.

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now," Kuroi professed. "This was never about you and me. Although, I will admit I enjoyed our time together, if only for the fact that with each passing day your death drew closer. You, my beautiful sacrifice, are the key to my rebirth. To Kogitsunemaru's rebirth."

"Do you honestly think Kogitsune is going to let you kill me?"

"Finally," Kuroi snickered. "He speaks."

"Kogitsune will come for me," Mikazuki said through clenched teeth. "And when he does, it will be you who dies."

Kuroi laughed softly. "I've no doubt he's coming. In fact, I can feel his approach as we speak. And when he arrives; when he sees the glorious offering I've prepared for him, he will understand. He will remember who and what he is, and he will embrace it. He will embrace _me_."

Kuroi must have sensed Mikazuki's momentary confusion, because the male paused mid-step, turning to face Mikazuki.

"I keep forgetting how little you know about the man you claim to love," Kuroi smirked. "Your starry-eyed fantasies are probably filled with adolescent romance and misplaced affections. Am I right?" he asked, his head cocking to the side in question.

Mikazuki said nothing as he tried to hold Kuroi's gaze. Involuntary color filled Mikazuki's cheeks, and instinctually he dropped his head to hide his embarrassment.

"As I thought," Kuroi sniggered. "My dear, Mikazuki, this is not the story of your romance. It pains me to tell you this, but there will be no happy ending for you and Kogitsune. The man you think you know does not exist, and the fact you still believe Kogitsune is going to be your savior in this great tale, is only proof that I chose my brother's victim well. You, my darling, are nothing more than a means to an end. No better than chattel plump and ripe for slaughter. To Kogitsune and I, you are food; sustenance that will unleash a power so terrifying it will bring the Kami of Foxes to her knees."

This time it was Mikazuki who smiled. "And you call me naïve," he mocked. "Your delusions are even more far-fetched than my own. I may have been a fool to think someone as fearless and daring as Kogitsune could ever love me. But you," he scoffed. "You seek to turn him against his true nature."

"I AM HIS TRUE NATURE!" Kuroi roared.

Mikazuki didn't even flinch, staring down his opponent with ice cold resolve. "I'll play your game, Kuroi. Right here, right now, I offer myself as a willing sacrifice. I won't fight back and I won't try to run." Mikazuki looked around, taking in every detail of his surroundings. "Whatever trap you've laid in this bewitched place, I will be the bait."

Kuroi smiled sinisterly, strolling over to where Mikazuki stood. "You already are the bait."

Mikazuki started to speak, preparing to counter Kuroi's haughty declaration. But as quickly as the words formed in his mind, they faded. Mikazuki stared into Kuroi's dark eyes; eyes he'd once cherished and adored. Now the smoky gaze held nothing but cruelty and malcontent. How could he have been so blind? How could he have allowed himself to love this creature so entirely and remain ignorant to the evil toiling within its heart?

As the questions skittered through his thoughts, a heavy fog settled around Mikazuki's mind, his consciousness slipping into a place of hollow awareness. Suddenly, he couldn't remember where he was or how he'd gotten there.

"Do I… know you?" Mikazuki asked, staring up at a face he recognized but couldn't place. "I feel like we've met somewhere before."

Kuroi shook his head, the expression on his face surprisingly warm and comforting. "Who I am is unimportant," he replied, his gaze intensely focused. "But who _you_ are is."

"Wh-who am I?" Mikazuki asked fearfully. "I-I… I can't seem to recall."

"Your name is Mayumi," Kuroi answered, brushing the hair from Mikazuki's eyes and tucking the dark strands behind his ear. "You're here because Kogitsune told you to come to this place. Do you remember?"

Mikazuki nodded his head along with Kuroi. "Yes," he murmured softly, a memory suddenly sprouting in his mind. "My name is Mayumi. Kogitsune told me to meet him in this place."

"He has something important to tell you," Kuroi continued in a gentle but insistent tone. "He's finally going to confess his love to you."

A wave of happy anticipation rippled through Mikazuki's body. "Finally," he whispered drunkenly.

"Yes," Kuroi smirked, "finally."

The memory planted in Mikazuki's mind took hold, pieces of an unfamiliar puzzle falling into place. Some part of his subconscious knew the memory wasn't his, but as it grew it took on a life of its own. Before long, all traces of Mikazuki were gone, replaced with the remembrances of a young woman named Mayumi.

"That's it," Kuroi purred, helping Mikazuki to the ground. "While you wait, why don't you make him a crown of flowers? Kogitsune always loved watching your delicate fingers weave the stems together."

Mikazuki had no idea how to weave flowers, but Mayumi did. And as he settled comfortably onto the ground, his hands moved of their own accord, he was soon engulfed by the tedious task of flower weaving, all other thoughts fading away…

 **CHAPTER 14**

Kogitsune slowed as he approached the small copse of trees. Though still in his animal form, he could sense a certain familiarity about his surroundings. He'd been to this place before, but as he searched his mind for the memory, he was greeted with emptiness.

Closing his eyes, Kogitsune inhaled slowly, shedding the skin of his fox and allowing his human form to step forward. When he opened his eyes, he was standing at full height, a slight breeze ruffling his long white hair. Though his senses were diminished in his current state, Kogitsune couldn't miss Mikazuki's uniquely fragrant scent.

Instinctively, Kogitsune reached for his sword, his hand wrapping loosely around the hilt. He could feel Kuroi's presence as if the male walked behind him, his breath hot on the back of Kogitsune's neck. There was no telling what vicious traps and snares lay ahead, but as Kogitsune slipped deeper into the darkness of the forest, all he could focus on was the pull of Mikazuki's elusive fragrance.

As he pushed his way past the low-hanging branches and over grown brush, a familiar melody reached his ears. It was the soft humming of a song Kogitsune knew intimately. Once again, he felt the familiar tug at his memory; his mind trying to recall the event he'd attached to the somber tune. Unfortunately, the closer he wandered towards the owner of the beautifully hypnotic voice, the harder it became to focus on the past. There, in the present, only a few away, he would find the most exquisite creature the gods had ever created…

Kogitsune stepped into the small clearing, the scene before him out of a dream. There was magic here, a sanctuary untouched by time or sorrow. It was a place where pain did not exist, only light and life and the promise of eternal happiness. It was an illusion; a dangerous deception designed to fool the mind and trick the senses. For a moment Kogitsune hesitated, but as he took in all the little details around him, that nagging, non-existent memory tickled the back of his mind… Kogitsune entered the illusion, his sudden invasion drawing Mikazuki's attention.

"Kogitsune," Mikazuki said, smiling sweetly as the flowers he'd been weaving together fell to the ground. "You came."

Kogitsune couldn't help but return the smile. It was so innocent and trusting and so completely uncorrupted, it made Kogitsune's heart ache for things he'd never dreamed of before. Mikazuki's crystal clear gaze held no trace of fear or hesitation, only love and complete adoration. What Kogitsune wouldn't give to wake up to those beautiful blue eyes every morning… What he wouldn't do to see that smile every day for the rest of forever…

"Of course I came," Kogitsune replied, closing the distance between them. "I'm here to take you home."

Mikazuki frowned. "Home? Why would you tell me to meet you here only to take me back home?"

Kogitsune's eyes narrowed, his gaze searching the line of trees encircling the area. The clearing was no wider than the length of ten men, the space encompassed by trees older than any spirit dwelling within the forest. The branches nearly touched the Heavens, opening just enough to allow the light of the sun to bathe them with its warmth. Though Kogitsune had no memory of this place, every flower; every blade of grass was familiar to him. Kuroi had brought him here for a reason, which only made Kogitsune more anxious to leave.

"I didn't tell you to come here," Kogitsune said, reaching out to take Mikazuki's hand.

"Is this some kind of game?" Mikazuki asked in amusement, bypassing the outstretched hand and wrapping his arms around Kogitsune's waist.

Kogitsune froze, his breath catching in his throat. "This isn't a game," he answered tightly. "Now please, Mikazuki. We have to…"

Mikazuki pressed a kiss to Kogitsune's lips, silencing his protests. "You said you had something important to tell me," he whispered, the warmth of his breath like fire against Kogitsune's cheek. "That's why you told me to come here."

Kogitsune couldn't move… couldn't think… With the taste of Mikazuki on his lips, all rational thought fled his mind. Suddenly, the threat of Kuroi no longer seemed important or even real. Here, in this place, they were safe.

"Will you not tell me?" Mikazuki pouted, nuzzling Kogitsune's cheek with his own. "I feel like I've been waiting an eternity to hear you say the words."

Kogitsune shook his head in silent desperation, suddenly consumed by the need to speak the words Mikazuki longed to hear. If only he knew what say…

"Would it be easier if I said them first?" Mikazuki asked, running his hands up Kogitsune's chest.

Kogitsune nodded weakly, stuttering through a breath of anticipation. Mikazuki wrapped his arms around Kogitsune's neck, pulling him close. He stared up at Kogitsune through the canopy of his lovely lashes, their lips only inches away.

"I love you," Mikazuki whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kogitsune's mouth. "I've loved you since the moment your gaze first met mine. You are everything to me," he murmured, taking Kogitsune's arms and wrapping them around his waist, "Which is why… why I want to give everything to you. I want to do more than kiss and hold hands. I see the way you look at me. I see the desire in your eyes. I want you, Kogitsune," he murmured. "I want you to touch me… to hold me… I want—"

Kogitsune crushed their lips together in a painful kiss, relishing the sweet taste of Mikazuki's innocence. Even as his mind rejected this carnal act, Kogitsune couldn't stop himself. He tore at Mikazuki's obi, tossing it to the ground before tearing open the snow white yukata he wore. Kogitsune bit back a low moan, allowing the silken fabric to slide off Mikazuki's shoulders and float to the ground.

"I wonder," Kogitsune whispered in a throaty voice, running his hand over Mikazuki's slight hip. "Do you even know how beautiful you are?"

Mikazuki laughed softly. "Will you do nothing more than admire me?"

Perhaps it was the hint of challenge in Mikazuki's voice, or the way the male pressed his lithe body against Kogitsune's rigid frame. Either way, Kogitsune was lost…

It's a strange thing to know that what you're doing is wrong and yet be completely unable to stop yourself. In that moment, all Kogitsune could see was Mikazuki. The vibrant hue of his crystal blue eyes… the subtle tilt of his chin… the way the corner of his mouth lifted in a secretive smile… Mikazuki was the picture of perfection, his every gesture and expression a living masterpiece.

"Hold me," Mikazuki whispered, tugging at Kogitsune's garments. "Make me yours…"

Kogitsune leaned down for another kiss, taking his time and savoring the sweet taste of his lover's soft lips. He had every intention of claiming Mikazuki's innocence, but he would make sure to take his time.

As gently as he could, Kogitsune pulled Mikazuki to the ground, laying him gently on the soft blades of grass. Starting with the delicate flesh just above Mikazuki's collar bone, Kogitsune left a trail of kiss down his lover's perfectly pale skin, pausing a moment to flick one of Mikazuki's tender nipples. The startled gasped that slipped from Mikazuki's lips sent an explosion of need coursing through Kogitsune's veins. Mikazuki was both hesitant and demanding, tentative fingers lacing through Kogitsune's hair as he gently pushed him lower and lower…

To have such a beautiful creature writhing wantonly beneath him… it was almost too much for Kogitsune to bear. Every kiss, every touch, every nip and suckle… each simple act required every ounce of Kogitsune's restraint. It was an exquisite torture, slowly drowning Kogitsune in a bottomless ocean of lust. And when his tongue finally delved into Mikazuki's most intimate of places, he dragged the beautiful male into the fathomless depths with him…

"There…" Mikazuki gasped, the word coming out as a fervent plea and ending on the sweetest moan Kogitsune had ever heard. He'd just slid his first finger inside his beloved's wet embrace, the slender length immediately devoured by Mikazuki's lush hole.

Kogitsune wiped the corner of his watering mouth, wincing as his painfully hard cock pressed eagerly against the fabric of his hakama. It was difficult to remain in control knowing just how sensitive Mikazuki's body was. Virgins were rarely so eager, but Mikazuki was practically begging for more. By the time Kogitsune inserted a third finger, Mikazuki was moaning and panting, rolling his hips in a desperate effort to force Kogitsune's questing fingers deeper.

"It's not enough, is it?" Kogitsune whispered, pulling out his fingers as he feathered kisses across Mikazuki's blushing cheeks. "You want more. You _need_ more."

Mikazuki whimpered in protest, his hands blindly reaching for Kogitsune's wrist. "Put them back in," he pleaded. "Please…"

"Patience," Kogitsune answered, undressing just enough to free his leaking cock from his garments. "I have what you want right here."

Kogitsune stroked his rigid length, using the wetness from his lover's dripping hole to moisten the tip of his cock. Just the sight of Mikazuki's flushed and naked body was enough to make him cum, and despite his growing need, Kogitsune managed to keep his lust in check. But as his gaze traveled down the length of the Sword's perfect figure, his attention was immediately drawn to a patch of pale skin on the inside of Mikazuki's thigh.

Kogitsune flicked the tip of his fang with his tongue, his hand squeezing his dick tighter as he increased the pace of his strokes. What he wouldn't give to sample his beloved's delicate flesh… taste the succulent flavor of Mikazuki's dark red blood as it filled his mouth to the brim. He wanted to stain the grass with the crimson liquid, smear it across Mikazuki's perfectly pale skin as every drop drained from his slight frame.

Kogitsune froze, his hand wrapped like a vice around the base of his cock. Slowly his mind cleared, understanding trying to take shape. Kogitsune was going to make love to the person he treasured most in this world, but in the span of the same breath, he was going to murder him…

"I-I… I can't do this," Kogitsune bit out, fighting to regain control of himself. "We need to… to go."

"I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you," Mikazuki replied, reaching out for Kogitsune.

Kogitsune shook his head weakly, his resolve as fleeting as a heartbeat. "N-no, we can't do this. It's… it's not safe. I need to get you home."

The small, almost imperceptible voice in the back of Kogitsune's mind demanded he walk away. This was dangerous territory, and the rational part of his brain was trying to convey the imminent threat that lay before him. But this moment wasn't about rationality. This was about instinct; about a need so terrifyingly intense it shredded the last remnants of Kogitsune's wavering conscience…

Mikazuki sat up, cupping Kogitsune's face lovingly. "I want you," he whispered, running his thumb across Kogitsune's bottom lip. "I want to feel you inside me. I'll go home with you, I swear I will, but first… make love to me."

Kogitsune could see nothing but Mikazuki's beautiful eyes, falling helplessly into their swirling blue depths. Once again, Kogitsune was pulled under Mikazuki's spell, the faint whisper of his conscience fading away.

"I love you," Kogitsune confessed, conceding defeat as he slipped one arm around Mikazuki's waist and lifted him up.

Mikazuki moaned softly as Kogitsune's length slowly spread him open. "Say it again," he begged.

"I love you," Kogitsune repeated, nipping Mikazuki's ear lobe as his lover settled firmly onto his cock. "I love you more than I can ever say. This… you… it will never be enough for me. I… I need more."

Mikazuki moaned in response, riding Kogitsune's length as if trying to convey his understanding. Kogitsune was so lost in the hypnotic rhythm of his lover's hips that he didn't notice the dark shadow moving behind him. But even when Kuroi's ominous smile came into view, Kogitsune felt nothing but a strange sense of relief followed by all-consuming joy. He reached out for Kuroi, beckoning the male to join him.

Kuroi dropped to his knees behind Mikazuki, wrapping one arm around the male's writhing body while his other hand sought out Mikazuki's leaking cock. As deliciously enticing as Mikazuki was, it was Kuroi who Kogitsune couldn't take his eyes off of.

"So wet and willing," Kuroi whispered in Mikazuki's ear, pressing a chaste kiss to the Sword's temple. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? Your lover's cock buried deep inside you. Tell him what you want," Kuroi murmured, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet scent of Mikazuki's hair. "Beg for it."

Mikazuki moaned in response, threading his fingers with Kuroi's as he slammed his hips down harder and faster onto Kogitsune's throbbing length.

"I said beg," Kuroi commanded, squeezing Mikazuki's cock so hard the male gasped in a mixture of pain and ecstasy.

"More," Mikazuki whimpered, his tear-filled eyes meeting Kogitsune's gaze. "Deeper…"

Kogitsune growled through clenched teeth, gripping Mikazuki's hips as the male rolled them wantonly.

"I think he likes it when you grind your ass like that," Kuroi smirked. "Do it harder. See how deep you can take his cock."

Mikazuki didn't hesitate, arching his back and burying Kogitsune's dick to the hilt. Kogitsune bit back a strangled cry, the guttural sound bringing a satisfied smile to Kuroi's lips.

"You're close, aren't you?" Kuroi deduced, his question directed at Kogitsune.

Kogitsune bit his bottom lip, nodding to Kuroi. The look in his dark twin's gaze sent a thrill spider-webbing through Kogitsune's rigid frame, a whisper of excitement making his balls tighten in anticipation.

"Cum for me," Kuroi murmured, taunting Kogitsune while at the same time stroking Mikazuki's cock.

"Inside," Mikazuki begged, his head falling back onto Kuroi's shoulder. "I want it… Every drop…"

"Give it to him," Kuroi ordered, releasing Mikazuki's dick just as the male's cum splatter all over his taut stomach. "Breed his virgin hole. He's ready. He wants it!

Kogitsune thrust deep and hard into Mikazuki's drenched hole, the slick heat strangling his cock. Mikazuki's desperate pleas were enough to bring him to the edge of his release, but it was Kuroi's taunting that sent Kogitsune spiraling into the darkness of his desire.

"Take it," Kogitsune moaned, emptying his seed deep into Mikazuki's core. "Take my cum."

At the height of Kogitsune's pleasure, Kuroi grabbed him by the back of his head and crushed their lips together. The unexpected kiss brought with it another wave of ecstasy, prolonging Kogitsune's orgasm.

"Do it," Kuroi whispered against Kogitsune's lips. "Take what belongs to you."

Kuroi leaned back slowly, holding Kogitsune's gaze as his hand sank into Mikazuki's raven locks and yanked back.

Kogitsune didn't hesitate, nor did he question Kuroi's command. The claws on his right hand extended, his heart pounding in his chest.

"That's it's," Kuroi coaxed. "You can already see it, can't you? His blood pouring for his severed vein… Imagine how warm it is," he continued, laying Mikazuki's exhausted body down onto the ground. "How sweet it tastes…"

Image after grotesque image flashed through Kogitsune's mind, making his cock twitch inside Mikazuki's dripping hole. He was growing hard once more, another orgasm anxious to gush forth.

"You have to do it now," Kuroi directed in a quiet voice. "His soul is ready and willing, trapped in state of blissful euphoria. You must hurry before the moment passes."

Kogitsune could hear the insistence in Kuroi's voice, but all he could focus on was how beautiful and unguarded Mikazuki looked. He was laid before him like an offering, his pale blue gaze filled with love and adulation.

"It's okay," Mikazuki whispered. "I'm ready."

Kogitsune ran his hand up Mikazuki's chest, his sharp claws gently scraping his lover's pale skin. Mikazuki relaxed, lifting his chin so that Kogitsune had access to his delicate throat. There was no fear; no hesitation, only absolute acceptance.

As the remnants of Kogitsune's seed trickled into Mikazuki's lush body, the yearning in Kogitsune's belly took a dangerous turn. He was hungry, no…starving! And before him lay a feast ripe for the taking. As the claw on his thumb pierced the tender flesh of Mikazuki's throat, Kogitsune leaned forward, prepared to devour his lover's soul just before it was released into the spirt realm.

In that final moment, Mikazuki whispered, "I love you."

Kogitsune blinked once then twice, the image of a beautiful, raven-haired woman flashing across his vision. In the time it took to blink a third time, the image of the woman was gone and Kogitsune was once again staring down at Mikazuki's lovely face.

"This… this is wrong," Kogitsune whispered.

Mikazuki frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. Isn't this what you want?"

Kogitsune shook his head slowly, lifting his gaze to meet Kuroi's impatient stare.

"Do it," Kuroi commanded. "One more step and you and I will be together again."

"No," Kogitsune replied, slipping his arms underneath Mikazuki and pulling him against his chest protectively. "I've been here before and I know what happens next."

Kuroi smiled knowingly. "If that's true, then why do you hesitate? Such a thought should make you ache with anticipation."

"I will not kill him," Kogitsune answered firmly. "He is innocent."

"As is the point." Kuroi's tone was angry, his mask of cool indifference steadily cracking. "Kill him, Kogitsunemaru! Take his soul and return to my arms!"

Instinct took over… But rather than tear out Mikazuki's throat, Kogitsune did the most remarkable thing. In fact, it was so shocking and unexpected that the very sight of it left Kuroi utterly speechless.

Kogitsune's fangs tore into Mikazuki's flesh, the sweet warmth of his lover's blood exploding in his mouth. It tasted like Heaven itself, filling Kogitsune with such love and devotion that all the world seemed to fade away. In the span of a single heartbeat, Kogitsune's fractured soul joined with Mikazuki's. He was whole once more…

Gone was the relentless need snapping at Kogitsune's heels. No longer did he feel the gaping sense of loss growing inside his heart, festering every second of every day since the moment Kuroi had appeared. Kogitsune had found the other half of his soul, and it had been with Mikazuki the entire time.

Kuroi climbed to his feet, taking a deep breath as he backed away from the two lovers. Kogitsune knew what would happen next, and as he pulled his fangs free, licking the spot where he'd marked Mikazuki, his mother's words echoed through his thoughts…

 _"_ _Saving Mikazuki will mean sacrificing Kuroi, and, in essence, sacrificing yourself. You cannot save one without destroying the other."_

Kogitsune pulled back, smiling calmly down at Mikazuki's bewildered expression. The Sword looked as though he'd awoken from a dream; whatever trance Kuroi had placed him under lifting like a morning fog.

"You're safe," Kogitsune murmured, pulling out of Mikazuki's trembling body. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Kogitsune lifted the white yukata from the ground and placed it over Mikazuki's shoulders, then took a moment to straighten his own garments.

"You saved me," Mikazuki said in soft voice, pulling the silken fabric tightly around his shoulders. "I knew you would."

"I'm so sorry," Kogitsune replied, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead. "This should never have happened. To touch you like this… it's unforgiveable. I've taken something precious from you, and I can never give it back."

Mikazuki smiled weakly. "You can't take what is already yours," he whispered, cupping Kogitsune's face and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Everything I have; everything I am… It belongs to you. It always has and it always will."

Kogitsune took Mikazuki's hand and placed a kiss on his palm. "I love you," he said, looking straight into Mikazuki's eyes. "Whatever happened before this moment and whatever happens next, I need you to remember that."

Mikazuki's cheeks filled with color, his response soft and breathy. "A confession like that would be difficult to forget."

Kogitsune would have laughed if not for the unfairness of it all. Marking Mikazuki had brought with it a clarity he wasn't at all prepared for.

"Are you done?" Kuroi asked dryly, drawing his sword. "As heartfelt as this moment is, you and I still have unfinished business."

Kogitsune ignored Kuroi's taunts, his focus still on his beloved. "You need to go," he said, brushing the hair from Mikazuki's eyes.

"I'm not leaving you," Mikazuki replied, tugging on his yukata as he started to stand. He winced in pain, stumbling forward.

Kogitsune caught the male just before he tumbled to the ground. "You're unarmed and you can barely stand. Now finish dressing," he ordered, handing Mikazuki the discarded obi. "When you're done, head south as quickly as you can. Home is just over the horizon."

Mikazuki shook his head. "No, I'm staying."

"Please," Kogitsune pleaded. "You can't be here for this."

"Listen to your _mate_ ," Kuroi hissed. "Leave now or watch him die trying to protect you."

Mikazuki lunged at Kuroi, only to have Kogitsune grab him by the waist and spin him around.

"I can't fight him and protect you at the same time," Kogitsune whispered, holding Mikazuki tightly against his chest.

Though he couldn't see his lover's face, Kogitsune knew that Mikazuki understood the gravity of the situation. By staying, Mikazuki would not only be a distraction, but a target that would leave Kogitsune vulnerable in the heat of battle.

"Tell me you'll go," Kogitsune begged. "If I fail, I need to know you'll be safe."

Mikazuki spun around in Kogitsune's arms, pinning him with a determined glare. "If you fail, I'll kill you myself! Do you understand?"

Kogitsune laughed humorlessly. "Then I won't fail."

"Oh, but you will," Kuroi cut in. "And when I'm finished with you, I'm going to hunt down and kill your precious mate."

Kogitsune turned slowly, reaching behind his back to push Mikazuki towards the safety of the trees. He said nothing to his lover, but Mikazuki knew that now was the time to take his leave. Kogitsune waited to speak again until the sound of Mikazuki's footsteps faded into the distance.

"You won't kill him," Kogitsune replied, bending down to pick up his sword. "Not my mate. Not _our_ mate."

Kuroi scoffed indignantly. "He's no mate of mine," he spit, shaking his head in disgust. "For the first time in my existence, I'm glad you and I are two instead of one. You shame me, brother. You are a disgrace to our entire kind!"

"There is no shame in love."

"The _wolf_ does not fall in love with the _sheep_! Now arm yourself so I can end to your pathetic life!"

"You would kill me?" Kogitsune asked mockingly, drawing his sword and tossing the sheath back to the ground. "After all this you would simply give up on me?"

Kuroi shifted from one foot to the other. "You made your choice," he answered harshly. "By marking that doe-eyed twit, you've severed our bond."

"For what it's worth, losing you hurts me more than you'll ever know."

"Losing me? How presumptuous of you," Kuroi smirked. "You believe you've already won, don't you?"

"I have no intentions of being defeated by you, if that's what you mean."

Kuroi rolled his eyes. "I don't know what's more amusing. The fact that you think you're going to defeat me, or the fact that you think you're the hero in all this."

Kogitsune said nothing in response, which only made Kuroi even more furious.

"You look at me in disgust," Kuroi continued, stepping forward. "You think me evil and ill-conceived, but the truth you don't seem to understand is that I am you and you are me!"

"We are not the same," Kogitsune answered calmly. "I would never…"

"You would," Kuroi interjected. "And you have. Tell me, do you not recognize this place? Surely you know why I brought you here. I saw the flash of clarity in your gaze. You remember exactly what happened on this hallowed ground."

Kogitsune shook his head denial. "I remember nothing."

"Then, by all means, let me remind you. Her name was Mayumi. A beautiful woman desired by every man who crossed her path. We stalked her for weeks, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The longer we watched the more obsessed we became. She was so perfect, so innocent and pure. And as month after month passed by, we watched her grow even lovelier. But it wasn't just her beauty that held us captivated. It was the miracle blossoming in her swollen belly."

Kogitsune's brow furrowed in thought. He had no memory of a pregnant woman named Mayumi. But as Kuroi continued to speak, her face grew clearer in his mind.

"Mother told us to stay away," Kuroi chuckled. "But how could we? Her soul was like a beacon in the night, growing brighter as the child in her belly grew. So we defied mother," Kuroi smirked. "We seduced the lovely Mayumi right out of her husband's arms, gaining her trust and luring her to this enchanted place. Oh, how she loved us. She would do anything if it meant our happiness. We made love to her right here," he continued, his voice taking on a wistful sort of tone. "And at the moment of our blissful release, we slit her throat and devoured her soul."

"No, that's not… I wouldn't!"

"But we did," Kuroi answered with a malevolent smile. "And how sweet the taking was. Swaddled in the arms of Mayumi's soul was that of her baby's as well. It was feast unlike any other, unleashing a craving so intense we decided then and there that we would never go back. Even before her body grew cold, we were already in search of our next victim."

"Enough!" Kogitsune hissed.

"The truth hurts, does it not? It would appear you're not as noble as you thought."

Kogitsune lunged forward, his sword connecting with Kuroi's in a blow so intense it set his entire body vibrating.

"That's it," Kuroi taunted, forcing Kogitsune back. "Show me that glorious rage!"

Kogitsune moved without thought to his stance or form. For him, sword-fighting was as natural as breathing. Few could counter him, and those who could were never able to maintain the stamina required to defeat him. But this… this was something different entirely…

Kuroi moved with the same brutal grace as Kogitsune, blocking every single one of his attacks. And with Kuroi on the defense, it was Kogitsune who started showing signs of fatigue. This fact seemed to amuse Kuroi to no end, and as they battled within the confines of the small clearing, Kuroi's self-satisfied smile remained plastered to his face.

There was no way to defeat Kuroi; a fact Kogitsune had reconciled long before the battle had even begun. But if he was going to get his dark twin to make a mistake, Kogitsune would have to set up the perfect scenario. He would have to convince Kuroi that the battle was real and that he was trying to defeat him. Surprisingly, this task was easier than Kogitsune realized, and the moment he'd been waiting for came sooner than anticipated.

You see, as furious as Kuroi was, there was no way the male was going to kill Kogitsune. He loved his other half with a passion that surpassed all reason and logic. Kuroi would no doubt incapacitate Kogitsune just long enough to kill Mikazuki. After which, the male would regroup and figure out a new plan to reunite their souls.

This, however, was not an outcome Kogitsune would allow. There was only one way to end this; only one way to ensure his beloved mate survived. So when Kuroi switched from defense to offense, shifting his back foot and thrusting his blade forward, Kogitsune made like he was going to block it. Only, he didn't…

The blade pierced Kogitsune in the chest, the tip so sharp it went clean through. Kuroi had no time to soften the blow, burying the sword all the way to the hilt.

Kogitsune tried to suck in a breath, but all he could manage was a strangled gasp followed by a wet choke. He could feel his life draining from his body; feel the blood filling his lungs. And as he stared up into Kuroi's dark gaze, he was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. With his remaining strength, he slid his hand behind Kuroi's neck, pulling him close and resting his forehead against Kuroi's brow.

There were so many things Kogitsune wanted to say, but the one message he was desperate to convey was his need for forgiveness. He tried to speak, but death already had him firmly in its merciless grasp. Kogitsune slid to the ground, pulling Kuroi with him. Despite his inability to speak, Kuroi seemed to understand the message clearly enough.

Releasing the hilt of the sword, Kuroi wrapped his arms lovingly around Kogitsune. "You fool," he whispered. "You selfless, lovesick fool."

Kogitsune allowed the weight of his body to melt into the hollow of Kuroi's frame. With each pump, Kogitsune's heartbeat slowed, and as his pulse weakened, Kuroi's did as well. There in the dwindling sunlight, they clung to each other, their souls slipping quietly into death's embrace.

The house had just come into view when the pain hit. Mikazuki let out a startled cry, the anguish in his voice echoing through the dusky air. He felt as if his soul had been ripped in half, the pain so torturous it brought him crashing to the earth. Writhing helplessly on the cold, hard ground, scream after agonizing scream tore from his throat. And when the sharp claws of unconsciousness finally swooped in to claim him, Mikazuki welcomed them with open arms…


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 15**

Inari Okami strolled leisurely around the sparsely grown forest, making her way to the large lake bordering the edge of her realm. She was restless of late, unable to focus on anything but the suffering of her children. Helpless to assist, Inari could do nothing except worry and wait.

When she reached the water's edge, she took a moment to admire the scene before her. The lake spanned as far as the eye could see, the surface crystal clear and undisturbed. The moon, in all its Heavenly glory, hung heavy in the sky, admiring its reflection in the lake's shimmering waters. It was a calming and inspiring sight, but it did nothing to ease the anxiety coiled tightly in the goddess' belly.

Inari knelt down, tapping her finger on the lake's surface and sending a wave of gentle ripples through the water. She was about to undress and take a dip in the cool waters when a flash of movement caught the corner of her vision. With deliberate slowness, Inari rose from the ground, adjusting her kimono and turning to face the intruder.

"Hello, mother."

Fear blossomed in Inari's chest, setting her heart galloping. Her first instinct was to flee to the safety of the trees, but she knew running wouldn't save her. The male who stood before her would run her down, chasing her to the ends of the earth to exact his revenge. She'd been able to defeat him once, but considering how viciously resourceful her opponent was, Inari wasn't sure she'd succeed a second time.

Kogitsune stood several feet away, his massive frame rigid and unmoving. He said nothing more, waiting patiently for his mother to make the first move. His crimson gaze burned brightly under the light of the silvery moon, a familiar darkness swirling in their fiery depths. Strands of his long white hair framed his emotionless expression, falling loosely around his broad shoulders. The feathery ends swayed softly in the breeze; so long they nearly scraped the ground beneath his feet. He was magnificent and terrifying, the embodiment of pure and unbridled power.

"You have been reborn," Inari said, lifting her chin in false confidence. "You are whole once more."

Kogitsune's head cocked to the side, his eerily passive gaze examining her closely. "You told me to come to you. Why do you speak as though you're surprised by my rebirth?"

"I'm not surprised," Inari answered, schooling her face to coolness. "But I did not expect you to return so quickly. It makes me wonder how much of your past life you actually recall."

"I remember everything," Kogitsune answered, taking a step closer.

Inari took a step back. "If that's true, why do you appear so calm?"

"I am not calm, mother. I am anything but. I am lost and confused, haunted by the horrors of a past I can't escape. I've committed innumerable atrocities, their number outweighed only by the level of brutality. I can't forget these sins nor can I reconcile them. I am reborn, but I am not the being I once was."

Inari paused in her retreat, taking a moment to search Kogitsune's gaze. There she saw his power and rage, the need to hunt and feed. But what she did not expect to see was the fear and hesitation; the pain and anguish of ceaseless regret. Kogitsune was indeed reborn, but not as the creature Inari had been forced to imprison in the sword years ago. And as Kogitsune continued his slow approach, the fear Inari had felt only moments ago faded away.

"Forgive me, mother," Kogitsune whispered, reaching out and pulling her into his arms. "I betrayed you and your love. The crimes I've committed; the lives I've claimed… your punishment was a mercy."

Before Inari could respond, Kogitsune fell to his knees before her. With his cheek pressed to the flat of her belly, he wrapped his arms around her narrow waist.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness, mother, but after everything I've seen; everything I've done, I want nothing more than to return to your side. I… I need you. Do not abandon me now."

Relief washed over Inari, followed immediately by indescribable joy. The prodigal son had returned…

Inari leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Kogitsune's head. "My darling child, you are always welcome at my side. You are my most cherished, now and for all eternity. I forgive you, my love. But only if you can forgive me in return."

Kogitsune tilted his head back, staring up at her with such adoration it brought tears to Inari's eyes. "You've done nothing wrong, mother. It was I who crossed the line. Not only did I violate our laws, but I openly defied you. I was drunk on stolen power; foolish enough to try and take your place. I… I almost killed you," he added in a broken voice.

"What is done is done. To dwell on the past would be nothing more than a waste. You have seen the error of you ways, my little Kitsune. That is all I have ever hoped for. Welcome home."

In that moment, Kogitsune wept. It was an act of open submission, confirmation of his love and absolute devotion. Never had Inari witnessed Kogitsune in such a vulnerable state. He was hurting in a way she understood intimately, but even as the Kami of Foxes, there was nothing she could do to alleviate his suffering.

During the time his soul was split in two, Kogitsune had lived a lifetime. Under the command of his Saniwa, he'd fought the treacherous evil threatening to consume the world. He knew firsthand what it was to be noble and righteous; to do good for the sake of doing good. He had made friends and formed relationships that, even now, were a huge part of whom he was and who he would become. For the first time in his existence, Kogitsune knew what it was to have a conscience. And with his soul now intact, he was no longer ruled by his base needs and animal instincts. His life held a balance that had been absent before, and now that he was whole again, he faced the moral dilemmas of guilt and remorse.

"Help me, mother," Kogitsune begged. "I am consumed by evil, and yet my heart yearns to do what is right and just. And the hunger," he whimpered. "I have hunted and fed, but I feel as though I am starving. The flesh of beasts no longer sustains me. I know what it is I crave, but to take it would be a crime. How am I to live with this insatiable hunger clawing at my belly?"

Inari brushed the hair from Kogitsune's brow, using the sleeve of her kimono to wipe away the tears pouring from his eyes.

"You will never be free of it, my love. The hunger will always seek to control you. By taking the soul of a child; a purely innocent and faultless creature, you have unleashed a thirst that will never be quenched. Like a drug, you will seek it out, desperate for the high it promises. You will never be rid of the craving."

Kogitsune pushed away from his mother, sitting back on his heels and bowing his head in defeat. "Then I beg you, mother. Put me out of my misery. I cannot exist in this ceaseless torture. End my suffering once and for all."

Inari took Kogitsune by the chin, lifting his head and forcing him to me her eyes. "You are stronger than you realize, Kitsune. And even in the midst of your despair, there is hope." Tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear, Inari leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And you, my child, have hope in spades."

Kogitsune shook his head, understanding escaping him. "What hope could I possibly have?"

Inari smiled, pulling Kogitsune to his feet and straightening his clothing. "Not a _what_ , but a _who_. And _he_ is most certainly waiting for you."

"No," Kogitsune said firmly. "I will not put Mikazuki in danger."

"He is only in danger if _you_ allow him to be."

Kogitsune shook his head. "I refuse to go near him. Even now his soul calls to me. If I see him again, I might…"

"Do you love him?" Inari asked, cutting off his excuse.

"More than anything."

"So the real question is: Do you love Mikazuki more than you love the hunt?"

Kogitsune paused in consideration, swallowing nervously. "I'm not sure," he answered truthfully. "I've never felt this way before, so my understanding is limited. I love him, mother. There's no question in my mind of that. But I'm terrified that my feelings for him stem from the need to take his soul. How can I return to his side knowing that every second we are together his life is in danger? I can't risk it. I won't. I would die before I hurt him."

"That alone should put your heart at ease," Inari replied, taking his hands and bringing them to her lips for a kiss. "You would willingly suffer, even die, to keep Mikazuki safe. Such a sacrifice is evidence enough. Your love for him is real and true, and it comes from a place that has ruled your every thought and action since the moment you were born into this world." Inari smiled up at him, pressing her hand over his heart. "It comes from here."

"That's what frightens me," Kogitsune confessed, placing his hand over his mother's delicate one. "My passions have never served me well. What if…"

Inari place her finger to Kogitsune's lips, putting an end to his protests. "If you're going to have any future with Mikazuki then you need to stop living in the past." She reached up, cupping his face. "You are reborn anew. Now is the time to focus on the future; a future you can have with the one you love. You must use your passion and unyielding resolve to fight for the life you desire."

Kogitsune shook his head once more. "I can't. I'm not strong enough."

Inari laughed, the melodic sound rippling through the night air. "You, my son, have nothing but strength! You are the most passionate and determined creature I've ever had the pleasure of creating. There is nothing, and I do mean nothing, you are not capable of. You nearly dethroned the Kami of Foxes! And as impossible as such a feat is," she added with a secretive smile, "of all my children, you came the closest."

"There were others?" Kogitsune asked in bewilderment.

Inari patted Kogitsune's cheek, her eyes flashing with wicked amusement. "I have lived a long time, Kitsune. You were not the first usurper, and you will not be the last. But," she said with a motherly smile, "you are, and will always be, my favorite."

Kogitsune took her hand in his, pressing the warmth of her palm to his cheek. "You are the source of my strength, mother. I look to you for guidance and wisdom. I will return to my mate's side, but not until I know he is safe in my presence. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will," she answered, taking a step back and pinning him with a firm look. "But only if you're willing to help yourself. I can offer guidance, but it is you who must commit to the challenge ahead. This will not be easy. There will be moments when the temptation is more than you can bear, and you will fail more times than you'll succeed. In spite of all this, you must never give up. Remember, the objective is not control. Your focus is to achieve and maintain balance."

"Balance," Kogitsune repeated.

"Exactly. You will never be entirely good, but if you are resolute in your task, you can keep yourself from becoming entirely evil." Her expression soften, her voice filled with quiet assurance. "You can do this, Kitsune. If you find yourself lacking in faith, then hold onto mine. I have enough for the both of us."

"I don't deserve you, mother," Kogitsune answered, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "You give despite all I have taken."

"Yes, but that's what mothers do," Inari replied, straightening Kogitsune's shoulders and forcing him to stand up straight. "Besides," she added with a smile. "I'm not doing this just for you. As your mate, Mikazuki is as precious to me as he is to you. He is my son now, and as I said before, there is nothing a mother would not do for her children."

 **CHAPTER 16**

 ** _One year later…_**

You heard Jiji," Mitsutada retorted. "When it comes brute strength, I dominate the Tachis!"

"That's not what I said," Mikazuki interjected quietly.

"In what world are you living in?!" Shishiou shot back. "I can name like five Tachis off the top of my head who can out match you in strength stamina, and all around skill. Me included!"

"You?!" Mitsutada snorted. "In your dreams maybe!"

"My dreams, huh? I seem to remember a certain someone getting trapped underneath a horse the last time he was in battle. If memory serves me correctly, I was the one who dragged it off of him!"

"First of all, it was a bloody horse! A dead one at that! Second, do you know how fucking heavy DEAD weight is?! I'd been battling for 4 hours! With a dislocated shoulder, might I add?!"

Shishiou rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up dramatically. "That's it; blame it on your bum shoulder. Like we haven't heard that excuse before!"

"Do you really want to take it there, Shishiou-kun," Mikazuki interjected in a hesitant voice. "You know how sensitive Mitsu-kun is about his shoulder."

"Sensitive? SENSITIVE?! Why don't I dislocate your shoulder a few dozen times, then maybe you'd understand why I'm so bloody 'sensitive!' And for the record, even with a messed up shoulder, I can still out fight, out last and outwit this blonde-haired sissy!" Mitsutada pointed straight at Shishiou, his one eyed-sneer filled with murderous intentions.

"Is that so?" Shishiou snickered. "Then how about we take this argument to the training field? Then after I finish kicking your ass ten ways from Sunday, we'll know for sure who's stronger."

"Lead the way!" Mitsutada roared. "And when _I_ kick _your_ ass, I'm gonna wipe that stupid smirk off your face with the heel of my boot!"

"I have a suggestion," Mikazuki offered, drawing the attention of the two feuding males. "Why don't you two have a competition instead of a battle? It'll accomplish the same thing, but without any bloodshed."

"What do you have in mind, Jiji?" Shishiou asked, cutting Mitsutada a furious glare.

"Well, Tsuru-chan and I just brought in four huge cart loads from the market this morning. There are quite a few heavy packages considering we purchased it all in bulk. You can divide the items equally, and then see who can put them away faster. Whoever stocks the pantry in the least amount of time will be the victor."

Shishiou frowned. "I fail to see how that really proves anything."

"Says the guy who knows he's gonna lose," Mitsutada taunted.

"Oh, it's on," Shishiou hissed through clenched teeth.

The two Swords raced out of the kitchen, heading straight for the massive carts of food lined up outside. Mikazuki smiled to himself, turning to face Tsurumaru who was clapping his hands together in applause.

"That was impressive," Tsurumaru chuckled. "Shishiou-san almost ruined the whole thing, but you still pulled it off."

"All thanks to Mitsu-kun," Mikazuki winked. "He's smart as a whip, but when he's angry, he can't tell up from down."

"I didn't think you could do it," Tsurumaru said, walking to the window and watching Mitsutada and Shishiou race to sort and stack the food before moving it to the pantry. "At this rate, they'll be done before lunch."

"Oh ye of little faith," Mikazuki laughed. "Anyway, are you ready for that cup of tea?"

"Absolutely!"

They were just about to head to the tea room when Izo appeared in the door way. He gave Mikazuki a reproachful look, but there was a twinkle in his green eyes that gave away his amusement.

"May I speak with you?" Izo asked Mikazuki, shooting Tsurumaru a disapproving look as well.

"It's not his fault," Tsurumaru said quickly. "We just…"

Izo held up a finger, pressing it to his lips. Tsurumaru's mouth snapped shut with a click of his teeth.

"Mikazuki?" Izo continued, gesturing the Sword towards his study down the hall.

Mikazuki bowed his head in acquiescence then turned to give Tsurumaru a reassuring nod. Izo followed Mikazuki down the hall and into his office, closing the door behind them.

"Have a seat," Izo said, lowering himself into the chair behind his desk.

Mikazuki did as he was told, choosing the seat directly in front of his Saniwa. Though Izo appeared confident and calm, the dark circles around his eyes and the stiffness in his frame gave away his mental and physical exhaustion.

According to Tsurumaru, their master had been arrested under the charge of necromancy shortly after Mikazuki was kidnapped by Kuroi. After the death of his wife, Izo had done the unthinkable. He'd cut the lifeless body of his child from Dahlia's womb and tried to revive them both with an ancient and powerful spell.

The use of such magic is expressly forbidden, and the moment Izo used it, the Council had set their hounds on him. He'd been bound and gagged, then dragged to the Capital and forced to kneel before the Council of Sages he himself had appointed to power. Sentenced to death for his crimes, Izo had been forced to grieve the loss of his family from the confines of a dungeon cell.

Thankfully, before the Council's henchmen arrived at the estate, Izo had managed to summon Inari Okami, and, with her help, dispatch Kogitsune on a rescue mission to save Mikazuki. It had all been very dramatic at the time, and if it hadn't been for the return of Izo's apprentice, Jiro, the entire estate would have been decimated. All the Swords would have been reassigned to new Saniwas, and the Yamamoto name would've become a shameful foot note in the Order's history books.

But help comes in many forms, even from the most unexpected places. And as quickly as the world had turned dark, a spark of new life had ignited. Or rather, _two_ sparks of life…

Izo opened his mouth to speak when the door creaked open.

"Darling, Lily is up from her nap and she's calling for you. Oh," Dahlia said, her lavender gaze landing on Mikazuki. "I didn't know you had company. I'll come back later." She blew Izo a kiss, winked at Mikazuki, and then left the room with a soft click of the door.

Izo stared at the door for several seconds, an unreadable expression on his handsome face. "I still can't believe she's returned to me," he said quietly.

"The story still leaves me in awe," Mikazuki replied. "The Kami of Foxes is merciful, is she not?"

Izo snickered softly, his eyes flashing with disdain and… anger? Mikazuki had heard several whispers of Izo's precarious relationship with Inari Okami, but after what the goddess had done, Mikazuki found it hard to believe that Izo would still harbor ill-feelings towards her. After seven days and seven nights, the goddess had brought Dahlia and her daughter back to life. It was a miracle; one that no one believed, but refused to question. However, examining Izo now, Mikazuki wouldn't be surprised to learn that the resurrection of his Master's family had come with heavy price.

"I can't imagine a world without Dahlia-sama," Mikazuki remarked, hoping to help Izo focus on the positive.

"Neither can I," Izo replied. "And Lily… she's the most perfect creature I've ever laid eyes on. I never knew such love could exist in the world, but then I look at her and it all makes sense." Izo closed his eyes, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "It all feels like a dream now; a terrible nightmare that I can't seem to forget."

"I wish I could have seen the Councilmen's faces when Dahlia-sama walked into the court room. The Healer says it was like watching an angel descend from the Heavens, wielding her righteous fury like the Archangels of legend. He said she demanded your release at once, threatening to hang the entire Council for treason should they refuse."

Izo smiled weakly. "It was a shock to say the least. Luckily, Hitoshi-san was there to confirm proof of life. The Council was ready to put a sword through her heart right then and there."

"They believed she was… undead?"

Izo nodded. "I believe the term they used was 'abomination.'" He laughed humorlessly, shifting nervously on his seat. "I've never seen my wife so furious. In my weakness, I believed she was what they said she was. And do you want to know something terrible?" he asked in a pained voice. "For a moment, I was happy. I thought the spell had worked. I thought I had brought my wife back from the dead. Monster or not, it didn't matter. Who or what she'd become was irrelevant. My beloved had returned to me and that was all I cared about. Tell me Mika-chan, does that… does that make me selfish?"

"Not at all," Mikazuki replied. "Love is a strange thing. As is death. Each brings with it a certain … clarity; an understanding of our true nature."

"That's the part that scares me the most. I faced my greatest challenge and I feel as though I failed. I saw what I am truly capable of, Mika-chan. And I am ashamed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Master. You were grief stricken, crippled by the loss of not only your wife, but your child as well. Even the best of men would have faltered."

"That's not an excuse."

"No, it's not," Mikazuki agreed. "It is an undeniable truth."

"You don't understand," Izo insisted. "I am Lord Commander. I must be above reproach."

"You are human," Mikazuki defended, "and by your nature you are flawed. Perfection is an illusion, Master. Your words, not mine."

"You're right," Izo said, waving his hand dismissively. "Forgive me. I should not speak of these things."

"I disagree. Talking about it gives our thoughts and feelings validity. You taught me that," Mikazuki added with a smile. "And talking about it with someone who understands your pain makes it a little easier to deal with. You taught me that as well."

"And so the student becomes the teacher."

"I am no teacher," Mikazuki replied. "But the least I can do is support you in your time of need. You were there for me in my darkest hour. I shudder to think where I'd be if not for your comfort and wisdom. You were suffering as well, trying to beat down your own demons, and yet you put aside your torments to help me face mine. The Council was right to reinstate your command, Master. There is no one better suited to lead than you."

Izo sighed heavily. "I only hope I can live up to the expectations placed upon me."

"You already have, Master."

A small weight seemed to lift off Izo's shoulders, and although the choices he had made would likely haunt him forever, there was a small flicker of hope now burning in his emerald gaze.

"That's enough about me," Izo said quickly. "We're here to talk about you. By all accounts, you seem to be doing well. I see you out and about with the other Swords, participating in training more, and even enjoying the occasional cup of sake out in town."

"I took your advice, Master. It's still difficult at times, but I realize now just how loved I am. Tsuru-chan and the others are more than comrades. They are my friends and they care about what happens to me. For so long I felt alone. If only I knew then what I know now, perhaps…"

"Don't start that again," Izo chastised. "None of this was your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"And therein lies my struggle," Mikazuki replied. "If not me, where do we place the blame? Kuroi was vicious and cruel, but he was a victim in all this, too. And blaming him is essentially blaming Kogitsune as well, which is absolutely ridiculous. I was the driving force behind these events; therefore, the blame lies solely with me."

"This isn't about blame, Mika-chan."

"And yet a Sword is dead. Someone needs to answer for that."

Izo leaned back in his chair, regarding Mikazuki closely. "Is it the dreams again?"

Mikazuki's gaze dropped to his lap. "The dreams are irrelevant. They are not real, which means they have no bearing on my life."

"That's not true. Dreams offer us a glimpse into a place that exists outside the physical realm. After all you've witnessed, surely you can understand that."

"Please don't," Mikazuki hissed.

"Don't what?"

"Tsuru-chan said nearly the same thing. He seems to believe Kogitsune is trying to communicate with me from the spirit realm."

"And is that so far-fetched?"

Mikazuki's gaze shot up, pinning Izo with a look of anger and disgust. "Why would you say something so… so cruel? Is it to give me hope where there is none? Kogitsune is gone! I shared a moment's happiness with him, and then fate stole him away! And do you want to know what's worse? I don't even know if any of it was real!"

"Don't say that."

Mikazuki shook his head, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. "I understand you're trying to help me, Saniwa-sama, but this is not the way. I have mourned the loss of Kogitsune. I am _still_ mourning. Right now, I need to know there will be an end to this pain. I need to believe that my heart won't be broken forever. Holding onto the hope of seeing Kogitsune in my dreams will do nothing but destroy my reality. I need to let this go. I need to let him go."

"You seem determined enough."

"Determined? No. What I am is broken. And every day I find the strength to put a small piece of myself back together. Please don't shatter what I've managed to mend."

"Apologies," Izo said. "I only wanted to check on you. Sometimes I worry that your smiles aren't real. I hear you laugh and I can't help but notice how _forced_ it sounds. I look into your eyes and I see the same fears and anxieties that plague me, and I…"

"You don't have to explain, Master. I already know." Mikazuki rose from his chair, bowing deeply to his Saniwa. "If you'll excuse me, I'm late for tea with Tsuru-chan."

Izo nodded his head in return, signaling Mikazuki could leave. But before Mikazuki made it out the door, Izo called to him.

"I'm here for you, Mikazuki. Always."

"I know," he replied, his back still to his Master. And with that, Mikazuki left the room.

 **CHAPTER 17**

Inari approached the small stone cottage, the train of her midnight gown floating behind her. The inky black fabric was speckled with diamonds, the sparkling flecks making the dress appear as though the goddess had cut out a piece of the night sky and draped it around her voluptuous body. Her silvery hair was piled atop her head in a crown of braids, a jeweled fox hairpin tucked into the woven locks. Focused on the task at hand, her expression was soft but determined.

At her side walked a large white fox, its crimson eyes shimmering like rubies in the moonlight night. Its powerful frame stood nearly four feet high, it's rippling muscles visible through its soft and luxurious coat of fur. The creature was both utterly terrifying and breathtakingly beautiful, its presence commanding while at the same time subservient to the goddess walking at its side.

Inari held up her hand, and immediately the fox stopped. It regarded her with strangely human eyes, before taking a seat just outside the front door of the cottage. The fox goddess continued on, waving her hand upward and opening the door with a small flick of her power. She stepped inside the one bedroom house, her gaze landing on the large pile of blankets atop the bed.

With one quick glance at the hearth, she ignited a massive fire that cast the small space in an explosion of light. The lump under the covers shot up, a pair of wild brown eyes scanning the room. When the large burly man caught sight of Inari, his anger and shock was replaced by fear and confusion.

"Do you know who I am, blacksmith?" Inari asked, her tone gentle yet imposing.

Slowly the man climbed off the mattress, moving to the edge of the bed and dropping to his knees before her. He was old and gray; his bristly beard obscuring most of his face, but the reverence etched into his hard expression was unmistakable.

"I-it can't be," he answered in a deep, husky voice. "It ain't possible. You're…y-you're…"

"Spit it out," Inari demanded impatiently. "Time is of the essence."

"F-forgive me, goddess," he stammered. "It's just… I ain't sure if I'm awake or dreamin'."

"This is no dream, blacksmith. I am here because I require your assistance."

"Anything," the man replied, bowing deeply.

"I need you to forge a sword."

The blacksmith lifted his head, staring up at Inari in confusion. "But goddess, I ain't a blacksmith no more. These hands are old and twisted. They can no longer work the forge."

"This is not a request."

"You don't understand," he continued, his voice filled with insistence. "I haven't got the tools or supplies. It's been years since I even lit the fires."

"Everything you need has been prepared.

"Goddess, please…"

Before the blacksmith could make another excuse, the fox entered the cottage. Its massive frame took up a good portion of the doorway, obscuring most of the moonlight filtering in. The blacksmith peaked around the goddess, catching a glimpse of the fox's frightening gaze. The man shrank back, bowing his head in silent submission.

Inari lifted her hand, beckoning the fox forward. Standing tall and proud, the animal took its place at her side.

"Rise, blacksmith," Inari commanded. "You have work to do."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 18**

Mikazuki lay on the ground staring up at the beautiful sky. Clusters of fluffy white clouds floated lazily across the powder blue backdrop, forming all manner of shapes.

"That one looks like a ship," Tsurumaru said, pointing to a particularly large cloud to their left. "Like the ones always pulling into port."

Mikazuki squinted. "You think? Looks like a fluffy blob to me."

Tsurumaru elbowed his friend playfully. "You're not playing the game right."

"Sorry, sorry," Mikazuki mumbled. "Okay, that one right there looks like a… smaller fluffy blob."

Tsurumaru burst out laughing. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Hopeless and tired," Mikazuki answered, chuckling softly. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit."

"You mean take a nap?"

Mikazuki smiled in reply, closing his eyes and resting his arm across his face. He rarely slept these days, and when he did it was never at night. The dreams haunted his slumber, following him into the waking hours of the day. There was no escape, no reprieve. He would never be able to move on. The Kogitsune in his dreams wouldn't let him…

Mikazuki opened his eyes, surprised to find the sun had set and the night sky filled with an infinite number of stars. He sat up, searching for Tsurumaru who was nowhere to be found. Climbing to his feet, Mikazuki brushed off his clothes and started to make his way back to the house. As he turned, a flicker of movement caught his eye. He searched the tree line, gasping softly when the flash of white bolted from the brush. It was an animal. To be more exact, it was a fox.

"Kogi…"

Mikazuki sprinted for the trees, keeping the animal in his sights. This was how the dream always started, and even though he knew none of it was real, Mikazuki couldn't stop himself. He dove into the trees, stumbling over exposed roots and swatting stray branches out of the way. The faster he ran, the further away the fox got. It was a pointless chase. Mikazuki would never catch the fox, because it was destined to get away.

Mikazuki came to an abrupt stop, forcing his body to still. It was a dream, so he shouldn't feel out of breath, but his heart was racing and his breathing was heavy and labored. He closed his eyes, willing himself awake. He felt his body relax and his heart rate return to normal. Satisfied he'd pulled himself out of the dream, he opened his eyes once more.

"Clever," Inari Okami said, smiling as she regarded Mikazuki from her spot atop a large exposed root.

Mikazuki's mouth fell open, his shock leaving him utterly speechless. He'd never met the Kami of Foxes, and what little he knew of her was from Tsurumaru's description. Needless to say, his friend hadn't done the goddess justice. Her silvery hair fell in waves around her shoulders, framing her lovely face and iridescent eyes. The kimono she wore just barely contained her voluptuous frame, the plum colored fabric a stark contrast against her pale skin. She was breathtaking, and though he'd never met her before, Mikazuki felt as if he'd known her his entire life.

"You have a gift, you know?" the goddess continued. "I keep sending you this dream and you keep pulling yourself out of it. It was amusing at first, but I'm afraid the time for games is over."

Mikazuki blinked in confusion, his mouth forming words, but nothing coming out.

Inari smiled, sliding off the root and walking towards Mikazuki. "I see why my son is so smitten. You are nothing short of adorable, Mikazuki Munechika."

"Your son?" Mikazuki asked, searching the trees. "You mean, Kogitsune? Is he… is he here?"

Inari sighed heavily, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Mikazuki's gaze. "Yes, but not in the way you're thinking. I was hoping to have you come to this conclusion on your own, but you never finish the dream."

"I can't," Mikazuki replied. "I know what happens at the end, and I…"

"Do you?" Inari interrupted. "Or have you allowed your fear to rule you?

Mikazuki dropped his head in shame. He knew the answer, but he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud.

"Fear is what keeps you from seeing the truth, Mikazuki Munechika. You hold onto your pain and use it like a shield. This illusion of moving on, of accepting Kogitsune's death as an absolute has blinded you. You need to finish the dream."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand to know that what you're feeling is real. Tell me, do you think Kogitsune is dead?"

"Yes, I-I felt it."

"What you felt was the death of his _physical_ body. As his mate you…"

"His mate?"

Inari's eyes went wide with surprise. She cupped his cheek lovingly, brushing her thumb across his cheek bone. "You have no idea what you mean to him, do you? What he gave up to protect you? Before he faced Kuroi he made you his mate. He bound his soul to yours and severed his tie to Kuroi. My son had the chance to be whole again, to regain a part of his soul that was so cruelly taken from him. Instead, he chose you. He gave up a part of who he was, because he decided you were more important than anything else in this world. Even himself…"

"But it happened so fast and…"

"You doubt his love?"

"N-no, it's just… There was so much we never said, and… and everything happened so fast. One minute he was confessing his love, and the next he was gone. We had this… fragment of a moment. It was perfect and beautiful, and it's all I have left of him. And what's worse, every day the image flickers and fades. I can't hold onto it, and the less I'm able to remember, the more I start to think that it… it never happened."

"You need to finish the dream," Inari repeated, taking Mikazuki's hand and squeezing it gently. "Catch the fox."

"I've tried, but it's too fast!"

"Then be faster! I can't tell you what waits at the end of the dream, that's for you to find out. But I will say this. You know he's still here. You know because you can feel him! Death cannot sever the bond between mates, Mikazuki. The human body is fragile and fleeting, but the soul," she breathed, pressing her hand to his chest. "It is eternal. Finish the dream, catch the fox, and take back what you've lost."

Mikazuki jumped at the sound of a snapping branch, glancing away for only a second. That was all it took. Just like that, Inari Okami was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Mikazuki did his best to steel his resolve. First things first, "Find the fox," he mumbled under his breath.

The moment Mikazuki said the words, the fox poked its head from behind a tree. For several seconds they stared at each other, as if waiting for the other to make the first move. The moment Mikazuki shifted his feet, the animal bolted.

And so the chase began again… Twice Mikazuki came so close to catching the fox, he felt its soft white fur brush the tips of his fingers. The tiny animal was small and fast, and though it appeared to enjoy the game, it soon became clear the fox was leading Mikazuki somewhere.

The longer he chased the fox, the more familiar his surroundings became. It was soon clear where he was heading, but the knowing did nothing to suppress his shock when he burst through the tree line.

Before him were the frothing waters of the river. The very same river Mikazuki had first met Kuroi. He'd made it a point to avoid this place since Kogitsune's death; physically incapable of facing the memories it once held.

Mikazuki approached the shoreline, drawn to the familiar sounds of the rushing waters. He felt safe and happy, his heart filled with an overwhelming sense of longing he couldn't explain. Mikazuki was almost at the river's edge, when an impatient yelp caught his attention. He turned, gasping softly when the small white fox came into view.

There, buried in the ground next to where the fox sat patiently, was a sword. A very familiar sword… Mikazuki swallowed nervously, walking slowly towards the blade. Surprisingly, the fox remained perfectly still, watching Mikazuki expectantly.

The closer Mikazuki got, the faster his heart raced. He recognized the sword. Every detail of it. It belonged to the one he loved most in the world. The blade belonged to none other than Kogitsunemaru.

"Impossible," Mikazuki breathed, leaning down to examine the sword more closely. "It's…it's exactly the same."

The fox cocked its head to the side, its expression surprisingly daring. Mikazuki bit his lip, reaching out to pull the blade free. As his fingers wrapped around the hilt, he felt the air rush from his lungs and his eyes flutter open…

Mikazuki gasped, bolting upright. He was back in the field, Tsurumaru napping at his side. The sun was setting, and the sky was still filled with fluffy white clouds floating across the sky.

"A dream?" Mikazuki whispered, his confusion compounded by the haze of sleep. He was about to lie back down and close his eyes when he saw the flash of white.

"No," Mikazuki breathed, searching for the elusive fox. "Not a dream."

He stumbled to his feet, accidently jolting Tsurumaru from his nap.

"Mika-chan, what are you…?"

Mikazuki couldn't hear the rest of the question, the sound of the wind rushing past his ears and drowning out all other noise. He had to get to the river bed before he lost the light of the sun. Racing through the trees, Mikazuki ignored the branches whipping at his face and clothes. When he reached the river, he was sure his heart would beat out of his chest.

Mikazuki fell to his knees, overcome with emotion. There, buried in the exact same spot as his dream, was Kogitsune's sword. It was impossible, an inexplicable miracle. If Kogitsune's spirit was contained in this blade then… Mikazuki climbed to his feet, grabbing the hilt and pulling it from the ground. This was no dream. He could feel the weight of it, as real as if Kogitsune was there holding his hand.

Mikazuki tore off a piece of his clothing, wrapping it gently around the blade and tucking it under his arm. He raced through the woods and back to the house, his heart filled with an emotion he hadn't felt since the moment his beloved died. Hope…

 **CHAPTER 19**

"You have to!" Mikazuki cried, shoving the sheathed blade into Izo's arms. "It's his sword, I know it is!"

"You can't possibly know that," Izo replied, his tone exasperated.

"Look at it!" Mikazuki begged. "See for yourself. Every detail is perfect! There's even a nick on hilt. Kogitsune got it during the battle of Edo. The blacksmith tried to fix it, but Kogitsune told him to leave it. He said it was reminder of sorts, a way to keep himself from making the same mistake. I've seen it a hundred different times!"

"How? You and Kogitsune barely talked before all this! How could you possibly know every detail of his sword?"

"He kept it on display in his room. I saw it every time I was on laundry duty. I've examined every inch of it! It's his sword! Please, Master, believe me!"

"I'm trying to, Mika-chan, but I can't just breathe life into a sword you found abandoned by the riverside."

Mikazuki took the weapon from his Master's hand and set it on the table. Taking Izo's hands in his own, Mikazuki stared pleading into the sage's pale green gaze.

"I've never asked you for anything in this world. I've followed your every command, dedicated myself to our mission, and risked my life to save yours more times than I can count. I am begging you, Master. Give him back to me."

"I can't, Mika-chan. There are rules; procedures I have to follow! After the havoc Kuroi caused and his undeniable tie to Kogitsune, the Council…"

"Damn your Council!" Mikazuki shrieked, shoving Izo away. "This is Kogitsune we're talking about! He's your Sword!" Mikazuki snatched the weapon off the table, shoving it in his Master's face. "Would you leave him trapped like this? A prisoner in his own blade?!"

"Mika-chan, you must understand my position! Forget the Council, and remember what happened the last time I breathed life into that blade! I will not risk the lives of my family or my Swords! Not again!"

Mikazuki lowered the weapon, glaring angrily at his Master. "I will never forgive you for this. Never!"

 **CHAPTER 20**

Izo sat in his office, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. The only light came from the candles he'd lit, offering enough of their pale glow for Izo to pour himself another glass of whiskey without spilling it.

"How long are you going to hide in the shadows?" he asked, lifting his glass to his lips.

A dark form drifted through the shadows towards Izo. A delicate, bare foot stepped into the light, followed by a long slender leg attached to a set of ripe and full hips. Izo's gaze travelled up the length of the woman's incredible body, stopping a moment to admire her voluptuous breasts spilling out of her red silk kimono. Silvery hair framed a stunning face, iridescent eyes starting at Izo intently.

"I didn't want to interrupt your… pity party," Inari replied, gliding over to the table where the bottle of whiskey sat. "I've never known you to drink liquor. A European brand? If I had to guess, this was a gift from your half-bred wife."

Izo was out of his seat in a matter of seconds, snatching Inari up by her arm. The goddess winced in pain as his grip tightened, a small gasp slipping from her lips.

"Don't you dare speak of my Dahlia in such a way," Izo hissed. "If you've come only to spew your hate and evil, be gone with you. I'll have none of it here."

Inari yanked her arm free. "Why do you insist on making me the villain in all this? Have I not done my part? Have I not offered my recompense? I gave you back your wife and child!"

"With a price!" Izo shouted back. "And based on that smug, heartless look on your face, you've come to collect."

"I am owed a debt, Izo Yamamoto. One you agreed to pay when the time came. The time has come."

Izo snickered bitterly. "And you wonder why I hate you. I'll never understand how something so beautiful could be so cruel."

Inari smiled. "You still think I'm beautiful. I knew it."

Izo grabbed the bottle of the whiskey off the table. "You're impossible!"

"No more than you," Inari shot back, seizing the bottle from his hand. "You made me this way. This evil creature you see before you is of your own creation. You pretended to love me! You made me think you cared; that we could be together! You only wanted to trap me. Use me for your own gain. It's because of you I despise humans!"

"I never meant to hurt you!"

"And yet you did," Inari sneered, slamming the bottle back onto the table. "Now listen to me very carefully. This isn't about me, or you, or that pretty little wife and child of yours! This is about my son and his happiness!"

"You never cared about Kogitsune before this! He's been in my care for years and not once did you come visit your precious son!"

"I would have if not for your vicious threats and constant wards! It's positively irritating how powerful you are! And for a human no less! You kept him from me, Izo Yamamoto, and now you stand here and pretend like it's _my_ fault Kogitsune and I couldn't be together!

"I did what I thought was best."

"Good for you," she hissed, "and now I'm doing what I think is best. Besides, I'm not talking about Kogitsune right now, I'm talking about Mikazuki!"

"Mika-chan? He's not your son."

"He is Kogitsune's mate. Mikazuki is bound to him, which makes him bound to me. The bonds of the spirit are stronger than blood. He is my son, and he is precious and dear to me." Inari stalked towards Izo with a strength and determination he'd never seen before. "I have shifted heaven and earth for my children, raised the dead and re-forged Kogitsunemaru anew. You think the debt you owe me is a heavy burden to bear?" she asked venomously. "If you only knew things I've done to save my children; the deals I've struck, the enemies I've made! You will breathe life into that sword, Izo Yamamoto. You will do it, or I will destroy your entire world!"

"You would threaten me?"

"I would ask you to repay your debt like the honorable Saniwa sage you claim to be."

Izo sighed heavily, dropping sullenly into his seat. "I would be lying if I said I didn't miss him. Kogitsunemaru was a good Sword. Tell me, goddess. If I breathe life into that blade, what will I get this time? Will I get the Sword or the monster?"

Inari lifted the bottle of whiskey, pouring herself a glass and taking a sip before answering. "You will get the _real_ Kogitsunemaru, flaws and all. He might be… challenging. But it's nothing you can't handle. He has learned much during his time with me. He's still instinctual and a bit… unpredictable, but he understands that control is an impossible feat. He seeks an understanding of who he truly is in order to maintain balance. To view himself as either good or evil is a dangerous path for my son. He knows this and is prepared to face the challenges that lay ahead."

"But you can't guarantee that he's not a threat."

"No, but I can tell you this. So long as Mikazuki is in his life, my son will not stray from his path of peace and balance. He will struggle and he will falter, but he will not fail. Mikazuki is his mate. He is _everything_ to my son. Kogitsune would rather die than betray him. Trust me, you have nothing to fear so long as Mikazuki is by his side."

"And what happens when he's not, Inari. These Swords risk their lives every day. The threat of death is ever present. What if…"

"We will cross that bridge when the time comes. I will not deny my children a chance at happiness because of a 'What if.' Now, you have until midnight tomorrow to breathe life into that sword. The moment my son is reborn into this world you may consider your debt paid."

"Why me? Why not some other sage?"

"Because you're the only one powerful enough to give him life. He will be stronger than he once was, and there is no one in this world better equipped to handle him. I'm entrusting you with my child, Izo Yamamoto. Both of them. Do not disappoint me."

There was a gust of wind despite the windows being closed, causing all the candles to blow out at once. Izo stood in the darkness, staring at the spot where Inari Okami had stood. He chuckled humorlessly to himself, because it was the only thing a man in his situation could do. He had no choice. He would have to breathe life into Kogitsunemaru's sword once more…


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 21**

Mikazuki watched the ceremony in absolute silence. Though the entire household wanted to watch the rebirth of Kogitsunemaru, Izo had restricted attendance to Mikazuki and three Swords he trusted above all others: Tsurumaru, Ishikiri and Taroutachi.

"Is this truly necessary, Master?" Ishikiri asked, bowing respectfully to Izo. "Surely you don't think Kogi-san will be a threat."

Izo moved about the room, preparing for the ceremony. At first, Mikazuki didn't think the sage would answer, but he finally set Kogitsune's sword onto the stone platform and turned to address everyone in the room.

"What I do here today has never been attempted. It is for this reason we must stand firm and remain vigilant. Before us lies the alleged sword of Kogitsunemaru, inspected by our very own blacksmith. The final report indicates that this blade is either the original, or a very, very well made replica. Unfortunately, there is no way to discern the truth unless…"

"Unless you give it life," Tsurumaru finished. "I say do it. If there is a chance our brother is trapped inside that sword, it is our duty to rescue him."

"Agreed," Ishikiri said.

Taroutachi didn't reply, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Izo said, glancing briefly in Mikazuki's direction. "Let the ceremony begin."

It is an arduous process, bringing a sword to life. Chant after chant is recited, and though the Saniwa sage never moves, sweat pours from their brow and their muscles clench and strain as they fight to control their magic. But if the sage is powerful enough, if he or she has the strength and endurance to make it to the end, the reward is well worth the struggle and pain…

A white light emanated from Kogitsune's sword, growing so bright Mikazuki had no choice but to look away. But when his gaze returned to where his Master sat, standing just a few feet away was none other than Kogitsunemaru.

The towering white-haired Sword appeared disoriented, his vicious gaze taking in his surroundings. With his claws bared and his fangs on display, he growled menacingly. Immediately, Ishikiri drew his sword, taking a defensive stance between Izo and Kogitsune. Tsurumaru and Taroutachi drew their weapons as well, moving to positions that ensured Kogitsune couldn't escape the room without going through them first.

Mikazuki was the only one would didn't draw his weapon. In fact, he removed his sword and placed it on the ground beside him. It took a moment, but Kogitsune's gaze finally landed on Mikazuki. In an instant, the vicious sneer marring Kogitsune's face was gone. His expression softened, and his crimson eyes filled with what could only be love.

But in the midst of this precious moment, a sliver of fear rippled through Mikazuki. The longer he stared at Kogitsune, the more details he took in. He soon realized that the male standing before him was not the one who'd confessed his love that day in the woods…

 _This_ Kogitsune appeared taller and more muscular. His hair, though still white as the driven snow, was longer and thicker, skirting the floor at his feet. He stared at Mikazuki with such intensity that there was no mistaking the subtle change in his crimson gaze. It burned darker, shadowed by thoughts too terrifying to imagine. And then there were his fang, once only visible when he smiled roguishly, were now proudly on display for all to see. Those sharp teeth served as a silent warning: Approach and I will tear out your throat…

Mikazuki stumbled back, the memory of another intimately familiar smile clouding his vision. Suddenly, Mikazuki was afraid, his terror coiling around him as images of _that_ night threatened to consume him.

Kogitsune stepped forward, hissing in frustration when Tsurumaru blocked his path.

"Mikazuki, are you alright?" Kogitsune demanded worriedly.

Mikazuki shivered involuntarily. Even Kogitsune's voice was different; deeper and smoother and horrifyingly similar to _his_ voice. It made Mikazuki's heart race and his knees weak, triggering another wave of memories. It was like he was back in the woods again, facing down Kuroi… running for the house as he left Kogitsune to face him alone…

"I-I… I need…"

"What?" Tsurumaru asked, inching closer to Mikazuki but keeping his blade pointed squarely at Kogitsune. "What? What do you need, Mika-chan?"

"I need…"

Mikazuki never finished his sentence. Instead, he collapsed to the ground, the sharp claws of unconsciousness snatching his breath away…

 **CHAPTER 22**

Kogitsune left Izo's office, his burden a little easier to bear. His master was acutely aware of his internal struggle and made no qualms about ending Kogitsune's life should things take a turn for the worse. Kogitsune couldn't blame the man. Izo prided himself on protecting all those in his charge, and at the moment, Kogitsune was his greatest threat. The sage would do whatever was necessary to keep him in check, and Kogitsune expected nothing less.

Unfortunately, Kogitsune's relief was overshadowed by fear. Mikazuki's reaction to his return wasn't what anyone expected, least of all Mikazuki himself. According to Izo, the Healer had released the raven-haired Sword with a clean bill of health. But after seeing Mikazuki's clearly terrified reaction, Kogitsune couldn't help but wonder if he should've stayed in the spirit realm…

"Izo-sama never should have brought you back."

Kogitsune turned at the sound of Tsurumaru's voice.

"And yet here I am," Kogitsune replied. "Partially thanks to you from what Master told me."

"A decision I regret."

Kogitsune laughed humorlessly. "It's good to see you again, too, Tsuru-chan. I've missed you."

Tsurumaru sucked his teeth in irritation, ignoring Kogitsune's heart felt response. "Why did you come back? Why didn't you just… stay dead?"

Kogitsune could hear the anger and frustration in the Sword's voice, but he could also tell that Tsurumaru was afraid for his best friend.

"Until now," Kogitsune explained calmly, "returning to this place; to this life… it never seemed like much of an option. Mikazuki is my mate. Staying away from him when every other force in this world is trying to bring us together…" Kogitsune sighed heavily, shaking his head in acquiescence. "Such a feat is impossible, even for me."

Tsurumaru snickered bitterly. "You've got some nerve, you know that? You think you own him, don't you? You think you can just come back here and stake your claim like nothing happened!"

"What are you talking about?" Kogitsune asked. "I never said…"

"I was the one who found him, you know? He was curled up on the ground like a new born babe. He was so still I thought he was dead, so you can imagine my surprise when I found he still had a pulse. I don't know what happened in those woods, but when you died, Mika-chan died with you. He was completely broken, Kogitsune! And for a while, we believed his heart and mind were shattered beyond repair."

"His mind?" Kogitsune asked in confusion.

Tsurumaru sneered viciously. "I can't believe I defended you! I told him you were reaching out to him from the other side! Trying to speak to him through his dreams! If I'd have known this was going to happen, I never would have encouraged him!"

"Alright," Kogitsune said, lifting his hands in a show of acquiescence. "I think we should take a minute and…"

"Don't patronize me," Tsurumaru hissed. "I _see_ you," he whispered. "I see Kuroi lurking behind those crimson eyes, and if think for one second I'm going to let you destroy him again, you've got another thing coming! I'm warning you now, Kogitsune, you better keep that beast on a short leash."

"Or what?" Kogitsune asked.

"Or I'm going to put you down like the animal you are."

"Good," Kogitsune said, his slow smile taking Tsurumaru by surprise. "I'm glad I can count on you to do what Mikazuki will not."

Tsurumaru blinked in confusion, unable to hide his shock.

"You're right," Kogitsune continued. "Kuroi is with me as we speak. He is me and I am him. We are one. I know better than anyone in this world the threat I pose to Mikazuki. Even now, with my senses dulled by this human form, I can still feel him. The beat of his heart, the blood rushing through his veins… there isn't a corner of this world where Mikazuki could hide from me. I feel him here," he said, pressing his hand to his heart.

Tsurumaru laughed. "You expect me to believe you're capable of love?"

"No," Kogitsune answered truthfully. "Nor do I care what you think or believe. I'm relieved to know you'll protect Mikazuki with your life. He is too naïve and trusting; a creature of pure optimism," he added with a sad smile. "He has a tendency to love the things that will hurt him the most."

"And will you be one of those things?" Tsurumaru asked, resting his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Will you be the thing that hurts him the most?"

"Do you want the truth?" Kogitsune answered. "Or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?"

"I want the truth," he replied, his body tensing as if preparing to attack.

"I love Mikazuki. He is my mate and there's nothing I wouldn't do to protect him. But at the same time I am… filled with the need to consume him. There is this part of me that feels I can never be whole unless I…"

"Unless what?"

 _Unless I destroy him…_ The words flitted through Kogitsune's head, but he didn't dare speak them aloud. He feared what would happen if he gave voice to his darkest thoughts…

Kogitsune shook his head. "I would never hurt him, Tsuru-chan. But if there is ever a moment I think I might, I shall seek you out. Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you know what it is I am asking of you?"

Tsurumaru released his sword, nodding his head in understanding.

"Promise me you will not hesitate," Kogitsune said.

"I promise."

 **CHAPTER 23**

Mikazuki stood outside, staring up at the night sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, allowing the full moon's pale white glow to touch even the darkest corners of the garden. The suffocating fear Mikazuki felt still lingered in the air around him. He felt uneasy, unable to rest knowing Kogitsune was close. Needless to say, this was not the reunion he'd envisioned, and yet in spite of his fear, he felt compelled to seek Kogitsune out.

"May I join you?"

Mikazuki spun around at the sound of Kogitsune's voice, his hand going to his sword.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude," Kogitsune said, his tone giving away his sadness. "Perhaps another time," he added with a bow.

"No, stay," Mikazuki said weakly. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Kogitsune asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

Kogitsune nodded, walking slowly towards Mikazuki and removing his sword. When he was about 3 feet away, he set the weapon down on the ground at Mikazuki's feet then back away again.

Mikazuki looked at the sword then back up to Kogitsune in confusion.

"You offered me the same gesture earlier today," Kogitsune explained. "You did it to let me know I had nothing to fear from you."

"I'm not afraid of you," Mikazuki said in a rush.

"I never said you were, but perhaps it's safer if you are."

"You want me to fear you?" Mikazuki asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I want you to feel safe," Kogitsune answered. "Fear will keep you alert and cautious. You will see a threat for what it is rather than what you want it to be. There is strength in naming your fears; putting a face to it. I want you to see me for what I am, Mikazuki. Then you will know if you can move forward with this."

"You mean, move forward with you, right?"

Kogitsune sighed heavily, his expression suddenly cold and distant. Mikazuki has never good at reading people, Kogitsune least of all. But there was something utterly heartbreaking in Kogitsune's eyes; a sorrow that no amount of life or love could ever take away.

"I need to tell you the truth," Kogitsune said in a solemn voice. "The truth about who I am and what I've done."

"I know more than you probably think," Mikazuki replied. "Master and Tsuru-chan explained quite a lot after you… after you died. I know about you and Kuroi and how you were split in two. I also know about your Mother, the Kami of Foxes. You were a fox spirit, right? Before you went into the sword, I mean."

"That's all true," Kogitsune replied stiffly.

"Am I missing something?"

Kogitsune laughed humorlessly. "Only a lifetime," he answered.

"Then tell me."

Kogitsune closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. Mikazuki was filled with an overwhelming sense of foreboding as he waited for Kogitsune to continue.

"Everything you said is true. Before I went into the sword I was a fox spirit, second only to my mother, Inari Okami. She adored me, and I worshipped her. At her side, I wanted for nothing. I was free to live and love and even… kill, provided I abided by the laws she'd set for my kind."

"What happened?" Mikazuki asked, cringing at the agony in the male's voice.

"The same thing that happens to anyone allowed to fly so close to the sun. I fell. Into darkness and despair. The love and adoration I held for my mother soon turned to envy and jealously. I sought to dethrone her. To take her place and lead my kind to its rightful place." Kogitsune shook his head, shame glowing brightly in his gaze. "It sounds like some twisted fairy tale out of a long forgotten book, but it was real and I did terrible things in order to achieve my goal."

"What kind of things?" Mikazuki asked, taking a step back.

"My mother is powerful," Kogitsune answered. "Which meant I needed to become even more so. Not an easy task I'm afraid. I needed a source to draw upon. Souls are… like fuel for a fox spirit. A drug with a high so incredible there is literally a moment when you feel invincible."

"So you took souls to gain power?" Mikazuki deduced, swallowing nervously. "Human souls?"

"Hundreds," Kogitsune whispered, "maybe even thousands."

"Oh god," Mikazuki breathed.

"But it gets worse," Kogitsune continued, his voice breaking with emotion. "So much worse."

"I don't want to know," Mikazuki choked out, covering his mouth with his hand.

"And I don't want to tell you, but… you need to know. I want no secrets between us. That day in the woods. The day I died. Kuroi showed you memory. Actually, he made you a part of it."

Mikazuki shook his head, tears pooling in his eyes. He remembered very little about that day, but he remembered enough to know that this was not something he wanted to hear… "No, don't tell me."

"Her name was Mayumi," Kogitsune began. "She was a daughter, a wife and… and a future mother. The moment I saw her, I knew I had to have her. I convinced myself she was the key to everything. She was innocent, a rare soul untainted and pure. If I could just… take her soul, I'd have enough power to defeat my mother. It wasn't until later that I realized she was pregnant."

Mikazuki gasped softly, falling to his knees. "Tell me you didn't," he begged. "Not the child…"

"I'm not that creature anymore," Kogitsune replied, his voice filled with desperation.

"Answer me!" Mikazuki shrieked. "Did you kill that unborn child?!"

"Yes."

Mikazuki pressed his hands to the ground, his fingers sink into the dirt. "Get away from me."

"Mikazuki…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Mikazuki waited until the sound of Kogitsune's retreating footsteps disappeared before he moved again. He felt ill, his stomach twisting in knots as he threatened to empty his stomach all over the grass.

"Do you hate him now?"

Mikazuki's head shot up, groaning inwardly when he saw the goddess standing before him. Dressed in a rose pink gown, she knelt down in front of him, clasping her hands together on her lap.

"I told him not to tell you," she said, "but my son was never very good at listening."

"Your son is monster."

"Correction: He was a monster. Mikazuki, look at me."

Against his better judgement, he turned to look straight into the goddess's iridescent eyes.

"Right now you're in shock," she continued, "but it will pass. You probably pictured your reunion with Kogitsune much differently. Am I right?"

Mikazuki nodded stiffly, sitting back on his heels.

Inari sighed softly, taking Mikazuki's hand in hers. "This might be hard for you to believe, but I understand what you're going through. You feel betrayed and alone. You think everything that transpired between the two of you was lie. After all, why would your instincts tell you run away from Kogitsune instead of towards him?"

"I know why," Mikazuki said. "When I look at him I see more Kuroi than I do Kogitsune. I thought they were separated. I thought… I don't know what I thought."

"Death is a funny thing," Inari explained. "It can heal wounds not of the flesh, even mend souls."

"So he's… whole again?"

"As whole as he can be."

"Then he's evil now. Like Kuroi."

"You don't believe that," Inari said, cupping his cheek gently. "The Kogitsune you love is in there, too. But you already know that, don't you?"

"I can't be with him," Mikazuki insisted. "Not after what he's done."

Inari chewed her lip thoughtfully, considering his words before speaking again. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

Mikazuki nodded, though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

"I knew what Kogitsune was going to that day he followed you and your captor into the woods. There was only one way to kill Kuroi, and there was no question that Kogitsune would figure it out. He'd then be faced with a choice: Kill you or kill himself. I knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he would choose you. How he loves you, Mikazuki. Then and now."

"You say it with such conviction," Mikazuki replied shakily.

"Because I know it to be true," Inari answered. "Before all this happened, the last time I saw my son, he was trying to kill me. And he almost succeeded," she added with a laugh. "Back then, there was such… anger in him; such evil in his heart. But when he returned me, his splintered soul reformed, I could see the sadness and remorse in his eyes; the guilt and torment. You will never find a creature filled with more self-hate and loathing than my beloved Kogitsune. Nor will you meet another being more in need of your forgiveness."

Mikazuki shook his head. "None of this changes what he's done."

"You're right, it doesn't. And it never will. It's your turn, Mikazuki Munechika. You are the one now faced with a choice: Love him or let him go."

 **CHAPTER 24**

 ** _Three months later…_**

"How are you feeling?" Izo asked, sheathing his sword and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Better than yesterday," Kogitsune replied.

"Good," Izo remarked, nodding approvingly. "I have to say, Kogitsune, you're not at all what I expected. But now that I think about, I don't know what I expected."

Kogitsune smiled at the Saniwa sage, suddenly grateful to be back in his Master's service. "If it makes you feel any better, neither did I."

Izo laughed loudly, holding out his arm for Kogitsune. "Welcome back to the team."

"You mean… You're clearing me for battle?"

"I see no reason not to."

"But…"

"No buts," Izo declared. "The decision is made. We leave for the citadel in an hour. Can you be ready?"

"Yes, Master, I…" Kogitsune stopped midsentence, his eyes going wide with surprise. "Wait. Mikazuki is the Captain for this campaign, isn't he? You put me on his team?"

"I did," Izo replied casually. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, it's just…"

"Because it's not a problem for him," Izo added. "He was the one who suggested I clear you. He even requested you for this mission."

Kogitsune frowned in confusion, wondering if he'd heard his Saniwa correctly. Until now, Mikazuki had made it a point to avoid Kogitsune. The male even changed his routine so they wouldn't cross paths. Every now again, Kogitsune would catch a glimpse of the beautiful Sword, usually during mid-morning chores or on the training field.

He would always feel his mate before he saw him, and he wondered if Mikazuki felt the same flutter in his belly; the same invisible caress that ran down the length of his spine and back up again. It was the most incredible feeling; like coming home after a month long campaign, or… slipping into a hot bath after riding for miles in the cold and pouring rain. It was a feeling of peace; of joy pure and everlasting. But the moment theirs eyes met, Mikazuki would turn and just… walk away. Like none of it even mattered.

It was a tough pill to swallow. To know that the person you love most in the world; the one you'd walk through hell and back for, no longer cared. It hurt in a way Kogitsune couldn't put into words. Every day, one of his fellow Swords would ask, "How are you feeling?" And each time, Kogitsune would struggle for a reply. In the end, he would say, "Better than yesterday." It was lie, but it was all he could manage. No one cared that he was dying on the inside, slowly and painfully, day after excruciating day. Being a part from his mate was a nothing short of torturous, this coupled with his internal struggle for balance was almost enough to send him down a path he could never return from. Almost…

"Kogi-san, are you alright?" Izo asked, staring down at him with a worried expression.

"Y-yes," Kogitsune replied, smiling weakly. "Would it… would it be alright if I meditate before we leave? I've had my gear packed and ready to go since I returned to your service, so I won't hold us up. I just… I need to…"

Izo smiled in understanding. "Take all the time you need. I'll even delay our departure if necessary."

"It won't be necessary," Kogitsune said assuredly. "I just need to… uh, talk to _her_."

Izo nodded. "Tell Inari I said hello."

Kogitsune watched Izo walk towards the house. Despite his struggles, his Master had been a constant in his life. At first it was simply about keeping a close eye on Kogitsune, but as time passed, it became more about Kogitsune's well-being. Izo wanted Kogitsune to succeed, and this morning's spar was more than just a test of strength. This was the sage's way of making amends, and ensuring Kogitsune was ready to face the real enemy. This simple act spoke volumes. It meant Izo trusted Kogitsune again; trusted him with his life. This battle would be the ultimate test and Kogitsune was determined not to fail.

 **CHAPTER 25**

The heat was stifling, smoke and clouds of dust hanging heavy in the air. Breathing was a near impossible feat, and the scent of blood and burning flesh was enough to turn the stomach of any warrior, no matter how fierce and battle-hardened. This was war in its most brutal form, and Kogitsune loved it…

Kogitsune tore through wave after wave of soldiers, his thirst for blood and carnage hidden beneath the guise of noble intentions. Before his return, Kogitsune had gone into battle with the intent to protect the world and all its inhabitants. Now… now all he craved was to taste of blood; to tear into his enemy's flesh and sample the very essence of their life. Trapped inside his blood lust, Kogitsune fought to maintain his balance. The desire to take souls was maddening, but to do so would open a door Kogitsune could never close again.

The battle was nearly won, and enemy troops were starting to flee. Kogitsune stood in between two men, their swords raised as they walked a slow circle around him. Kogitsune could hear the beat of their hearts, honing in on the sound of their blood rushing through their veins. Soon, that bright red liquid would pour from the bodies, staining the ground at their feet. When they finally found the courage to lunge forward, Kogitsune was ready. His body moved of its own accord, dodging and blocking each blow as he waited for the perfect moment…

Kogitsune's blade pierced the armor of one, just as the other male moved in from behind. Kogitsune spun around, catching the second soldier by his wrist and snapping the bone in the same movement. The male would have screamed, but Kogitsune tore out the man's throat with his teeth before he could make a single sound.

Kogitsune tossed the soldier's corpse to the ground, greedily licking his lips as he pulled his sword from the chest of the other. He was about to hunt down another target, when he caught a whisper of movement behind him. Kogitsune turned, his teeth bared in a vicious snarl.

"Kogitsune, are you… alright?"

Before him stood Mikazuki, his sword drawn and his body in a defensive stance. Behind him were Tsurumaru, Taroutachi and Tonbokiri, and they too had their weapons drawn. Kogitsune blinked in confusion, lowering his blade and taking in the scene around him. To his surprise, he found Ishikiri off to his left, Iwatooshi to his right, and Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki mounted atop a large boulder with his gun pointed straight at him.

"What… what is this?" Kogitsune asked, his eyes traveling back to Mikazuki.

"Why don't you drop your blade?" Ishikiri suggested, chancing a step forward. "Then we can talk."

"Yeah," Tsurumaru added, "or I'll drop it for you."

"Tsuru!" Mikazuki barked, cutting the petite male a cold look before turning back to Kogitsune. "All we want to do is help," Mikazuki said, staring pleadingly at Kogitsune. "I can… feel your rage. You're upset and…"

Kogitsune shifted uneasily on his feet, setting the entire group on edge. Swords lifted defensively, and Kogitsune heard the distinct sound of Yoshiyuki's cocking his gun.

"Kogitsune, please," Mikazuki begged. "Put your sword down."

"Why?"

Tsurumaru snorted loudly. "Why don't you take a look at yourself then ask that question again."

Kogitsune's eyes narrowed, but he did as Tsurumaru suggested. It was then he realized he was covered in blood, nearly every inch of his garments stained red. His hands were even worse… Chunks of flesh were trapped beneath his extended claws, blood dripping from their tips."

"It's in your hair, too," Tsurumaru said in a cold and disgusted tone. "You can hardly see the white anymore."

Kogitsune grabbed a handful of his hair, flinching when he realized Tsurumaru spoke the truth.

"Oh, and," Tsurumaru added, pointing to Kogitsune's right shoulder, "I think you have a piece of intestine just there."

Kogitsune dropped his sword then, his shameful gaze locked on the ground at his feet. He felt nauseous all the sudden, the taste of his enemies' flesh making him gag uncontrollably.

"I-I… I have to… go," Kogitsune muttered, his sword falling from his hand.

"Kogitsune, wait. You don't need to…"

Mikazuki's words faded as Kogitsune disappeared into a cloud of dust.

 **CHAPTER 26**

"You're going after him, right?"

Mikazuki drew his sword, spinning around to face the intruder. He lowered the weapon, realizing who it was.

"Would that be a wise?" Mikazuki asked, sheathing his blade.

"Would it be wise not to?" she countered.

"Mother…"

"I love it when you call me that," Inari said with a grin.

Mikazuki sighed heavily. "Mother, we've been through this."

"Yes, we have. You accept me, but not Kogitsune. It doesn't make sense if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," Mikazuki snapped, "and I only call you mother, because you refuse to acknowledge me unless I do."

"Details, details," Inari waved dismissively, gliding across the ground as if floating above it. "Now are you going after him or not?"

"Of course I am. I'm the one who suggested Master clear him for battle; therefore, he is ultimately my responsibility."

Inari laughed softly. "If that's the excuse you want to use, then so be it."

Mikazuki took a calming breath. "It's not an excuse."

Inari smiled knowingly. "Yes it is," she sung sweetly. "You long for him. This… how do you human's say it? This olive branch you've extended is proof."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Inari asked smugly. "I know you requested my kitsune to join you on this mission."

"I'm guessing he told you that."

"Of course he did," Inari replied in a hurt voice. "There are no secrets between my son and I."

"Yeah, now there aren't. How quickly you forget. He was a homicidal maniac until you put him into the sword. How many people did you let him murder before…"

Inari's hand connected with Mikazuki's face so fast he had no time to block it.

"How dare you?" she hissed. "You speak of things you couldn't possibly understand. You've no idea what it's like to exist in the world Kogitsune does. You are judgmental and naïve, and in this moment I am ashamed to call you my child. You have no clue the suffering he went through to return to your side! The pain… the sheer agony! There were moments when he begged for death until I reminded him what it was he fought for."

"And what was it he fought for, mother?" Mikazuki asked bitterly.

"YOU!" Inari shrieked. "He fought for you! And now you look down upon him. Condemn him for a past he cannot change despite the guilt he carries! Oh ye without sin! Look around you, Mikazuki Munechika! Your hands are stained with blood. Evil or not, you have claimed countless lives. You know what it is to watch the last remnants of a life slip away. You understand the guilt that comes with it. Take that feeling and multiply it by a thousand! That it is what my son carries with him every day! I've changed my mind," she said, taking a step back. "Stay away from him," Inari warned. "You are poison to him. He seeks redemption, and you would cast him back into the darkness from whence he came. A place he crawled out of on hands and knees for YOU!"

Inari disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Mikazuki alone and speechless….

 **CHAPTER 27**

Mikazuki approached the lake with caution, his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel Kogitsune's presence so keenly, it was as if he could close his eyes and reach out to touch him. He didn't know what to expect, but after his chat with Inari, staying away from Kogitsune seemed impossible.

He found Kogitsune laying on his side just at the water's edge. He was so still, Mikazuki's first thought was that he was dead. When he spoke, Mikazuki was filled with relief and overwhelming unease.

"Leave me alone," Kogitsune muttered.

"I would, but you know I can't."

"Is that so," Kogitsune chuckled humorlessly. "Could've fooled me. This is the first time we've spoken in months."

"I'm here now," Mikazuki countered.

"And you're too late."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you should leave," Kogitsune replied.

"And if I don't?"

Again Kogitsune laughed. "You will. You are destined to leave me, and I am destined to chase. This is my life. I understand that now. I will never be whole and I will never be at peace. It is my punishment and I've accepted it. Now leave me be."

"If I leave, will you come back?"

Kogitsune sighed, but he didn't respond.

"I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see you," Mikazuki said, taking a step forward.

"So you do feel me."

"Of course I do. We're mates, are we not?"

"For now," Kogitsune replied quietly.

A chill ran down Mikazuki's spine, terror sharp and unyielding piercing his chest. "I'm not leaving," he declared. "And if you want to make me, then I suggest you get up."

"Leave, Mikazuki," Kogitsune answered. "It is pity that brought you here, and it's your pity I don't need."

"Too bad," Mikazuki announced, stomping over to where Kogitsune lay. "Now get up."

"No."

"Get up, or I'll drag you to the river myself."

"Then drag me," Kogitsune replied drolly.

Mikazuki gathered his courage and strength, grabbing Kogitsune by the wrist and dragging him to the water. Kogitsune was so shocked, he sent Mikazuki tumbling into the water when the first splash hit his face.

"What are you doing?!" Kogitsune exclaimed, yanking his hand free.

Mikazuki, now soaked from the waist down, snatch his wrist again and pulled him further into the lake. "You're filthy," he replied. "And if I'm going to take you back to camp, the last thing we need is for the troops to see you still covered in filth and blood."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you!" Mikazuki cried. "Because I… because I love you in spite of everything else!"

Kogitsune was too shocked to move, staring down at Mikazuki in astonishment. "What did you just say?"

"I said I love you," Mikazuki repeated. "Now get over here so I can wash you!"

Kogitsune did as he was told, too shocked to do anything else. Mikazuki took his time, removing Kogitsune's clothes from the waist up and washing the blood from his body.

"Get on your knees," Mikazuki ordered, "I need to rinse your hair."

Again, Kogitsune did as he was told, allowing Mikazuki to rinse his hair clean. In a moment of weakness, Kogitsune reached out and wrapped his hands around Mikazuki's waist. "Don't run," he whispered. "Let me hold you, even if it's only this once."

Mikazuki froze, allowing Kogitsune to pull him close. It felt so good Mikazuki could hardly stay upright. For months he'd fought the need growing within him, pretending like the urge to be at Kogitsune's side was nothing more than an annoyance.

"We should… get out of the water," Mikazuki suggested, noting the changed in temperature, "It'll be cold soon."

"Yes," Kogitsune agreed, releasing Mikazuki almost immediately. "You should get back to camp."

"Yes, and you as well."

Kogitsune shook his head. "I can't. I don't belong there. The others don't feel safe."

"True," Mikazuki said, "but they'll learn to deal with it."

Kogitsune smiled, but shook his head again. "It's best if I stay here."

"If that was true, then Master wouldn't be so desperate to have you back."

Kogitsune frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Izo-sama values you, Kogitsune. He wants you at his side. He tasked me with finding you and bringing you back. I was… hesitant at first, but now…"

"But now?"

Mikazuki squared his shoulders. "Get dressed!" he demanded. "We'll be returning to the citadel at dawn. We can talk about all this when we get back."

Kogitsune smiled sadly. "I can't go back."

"You can and you will," Mikazuki replied, "for me."

"For you?" Kogitsune asked in confusion.

"Yes, for me," Mikazuki announced. "You've come this far for my sake, the least you can do is make it back to camp."

"But…"

"I'm in no mood for a discussion! We need to get back before Master sends out a search party."

Kogitsune grabbed Mikazuki's arm, stopping him before he stomped out of the lake. "Tell me _you_ want me to come back."

"I just did," Mikazuki insisted.

"No," Kogitsune said carefully. "I want to know this has nothing to do with Master's wishes. I want to know this is about what you want and no one else."

"I want you to come back," Mikazuki huffed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to come back?" Kogitsune asked.

Mikazuki shrugged his shoulders in exasperation. "What does it matter? I want you to come back. I even said I still love you! How is that not enough?"

Kogitsune released Mikazuki's arm, his expression somewhere between calm and accepting. He nodded as if coming to a silent conclusion.

"Tell Master thank you," Kogitsune replied. "Tell him I'll come and speak with him soon."

With that, Kogitsune turned and started to walk deeper into the lake.

"Where are you going?" Mikazuki asked impatiently, sloshing through the water after him.

Kogitsune didn't reply. Instead he dove into the clear blue depths, disappearing beneath surface. Mikazuki stopped, waiting for the male to resurface. Seconds turned to minutes, sending Mikazuki into a panic. Frantically he searched the waters, thankful they were so clear he could almost see to the bottom. This, however, offered little help. Kogitsune was nowhere to be seen.

"Kogitsune!" Mikazuki screamed, treading the water. "KOGITSUNE!"

 **CHAPTER 28**

Kogitsune reached the shoreline, ringing out his hair as he approached his mother waiting along the shoreline.

The lake was doorway into his mother's private realm. If you dived deep enough, there was a point where the world turned upside down. Rather than reaching the bottom of the lake in the human realm, you found yourself swimming to the surface of the lake in the spirit realm. It was a cleverly hidden doorway, and unless you knew where you were going, finding it was nearly impossible.

"You can't hide here forever, Kitsune," Inari warned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You returned to the human realm for a purpose, you can't just…"

Kogitsune held up his hand, silencing his mother. He knew she was trying to help, but right then it wasn't help he wanted.

"I'm tired," he said brusquely.

"I know," she replied, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "But you've been doing so well. Don't give up now."

"I'm not," he replied. "I just a need break. Living in that place with my Master and all his Swords, I feel… out of place. I'm different from them, and that's okay, but… but I thought out of everyone Mikazuki would still be able to understand me; understand what I am. Every day I have to wear this… this mask. I have to pretend like I'm fine, but in truth my soul is screaming in endless agony. My hunger grows by day, and the only time I've felt like myself was when I was in battle. It felt like I could… unleash. All this rage and anger, the cravings for souls… I was able to let it go and focus on destroying my enemy. For a brief moment, I… I felt like I could be my true self."

"And what happened?"

"I realized the real me is monster," Kogitsune replied. "My fellow Swords, the ones I once called brothers; they were ready to kill me. Not because I was a threat to them, and not because I was trying to hurt an innocent being. For the first time since I returned, they caught a glimpse of the _real_ me. And they were going to kill me because of it."

"I don't believe that," Inari said firmly.

"I saw the look in their eyes, mother. They are perfect and without blemish, purged of all sin. I, on the other hand, am an abomination, born into this world with malice ingrained into my blade and soul. When they look at me, they see the same evil they're fighting to destroy in this war."

"Time," Inari said reassuringly. "They just need time."

Kogitsune smiled, cupping his mother's cheek and leaning down to press a kiss to her brow. "Thank you for what you've done for me and for my mate as well. Watch over him."

He walked past Inari hearing her words, but refusing to process them. He needed to get away. Find a place where he was free to be what he truly was. He let the change take him, transforming into his fox. He could control his size and shape at will, but this time he chose his true form. Standing nearly four feet tall, he stretched his powerful muscles. With his senses now sharpened, he could hear and smell everything around him. Crouching low to the ground, he launched into woods in search of what he craved most. A hunt…


	16. Chapter 16 END

**CHAPTER 29**

"This has gone on long enough," Mikazuki said to Izo. "Every Sword in the house is ready to search for Kogitsune, but you insist on doing nothing. It's been months, Saniwa-sama! Surely now you can see the need to…"

"Every Sword in the house?" Izo asked, cutting Mikazuki off and sitting back in his chair. "Tell me, were these the same Swords who drew their weapons on their own brother? The ones who were ready to 'put him down' if he stepped out of line?"

"We've seen the error of our ways, Master. Even Tsuru-chan's come around. We finally got him back and then we lost him again. His absence has affected us all! We need him. Here. With us. Please, Master. Let me take a search party out this morning. There's word in town that a large white fox was sighted not 20 miles from here! If you'll let me, I can…"

"Don't," Izo said, silencing Mikazuki with a single look. "Kogitsune will return when, and if, he's ready. But considering you all drove him away, I highly doubt he'll be back."

"And you know this how?" Mikazuki demanded. "Have you spoken with him? He said he'd come to see you. Has he? What about mother… I mean, Inari. Have you heard from her at all? I call to her, but I fear she's turned her back on me."

"Inari and I don't speak," Izo answered. "Not unless we have to. And if you must know, yes, I've spoken to Kogitsune."

"When?! Where?! Was he here?" Mikazuki demanded. "I can't feel him anymore. We're still mated, that much I can tell, but it's like his entire presence has just… vanished from the face of the earth!"

"Inari is probably shielding him."

"From me," Mikazuki deduced. "She's shielding him from me, isn't she?"

"Mika-chan, let it be. Kogitsune made the decision to return to his mother's side. He asked to be released from my service, and I granted it. His logic was sound and his reasons justified. Kogitsunemaru is free. Free of me and… and free of you. Let him have his peace. What little he can find."

"Damn him and damn his peace!" Mikazuki cursed. "Where is he, Izo-sama? I know you know! Tell me so I can drag him back here by his tail!"

Izo stared at Mikazuki, his expression almost amused. "He left because of you, Mika-chan. If you bring him back here, you better be prepared to fix the damage your neglect has caused. He is a lost and broken soul. He needs love and… and hope. He needs to know that there's someone who believes he's not a monster. If you can't be that person, then I beg you to leave him be."

"I can't," Mikazuki said firmly. "Letting him go is impossible, which means the only other option is to love him. Tell me where he is, Master. Tell me so I can bring my wandering fox home."

Izo stared at Mikazuki for several long moments, his emerald gaze seeming to gauge the sincerity in Mikazuki's word. When he finally spoke, Mikazuki had the good sense to listen intently.

"I, too, judged Kogitsune harshly. I judged him unfairly and was prepared to leave him trapped in his sword for all eternity. I made a mistake, and I almost lost someone dear to me. Someone I respect and value. My actions are unforgivable, and yet… Kogitsune found it in his heart to forgive me. Your mate is capable of such love and empathy, that it would put all of us to shame. He is a rare creature, Mika-chan. Someone who's seen the horrors buried in the depths of his soul, and is somehow still capable of love everlasting; pure and untouched by the guilt and shame he carries in his heart. And do you want to know how?" Izo asked, his voice breaking with emotion. "It's because of you. You are the one thing in his life that is untainted; the only person in existence who can temper his rage. That is an incredible responsibility. Look me in the eye and tell me you're ready to accept his sins as your own. As his mate, you too will have to carry the burden of his transgressions. Can you do that? Can you love him in spite of who and what he is?"

"He is mine," Mikazuki answered, looking Izo straight in the eyes. "His triumphs and his failures; his joy and his pain… they are mine and no one else's. I will fight for him, Master. I would defy _you_ for him. I would turn my back on the brothers I love, the comrades who've risked their lives for me in the midst of battle day after day. I would turn my back on _everything_ I believe in for him. Please, Master. Tell me where he is," Mikazuki begged, his tears pooling in his. "Tell me so I can go to him."

"He is wild, Mika-chan. There's no telling what to expect if you go after him. Inari says he's been in his fox form since the moment he returned to her side. I hate to say it, but he might be more animal than human."

"You let me worry about that," Mikazuki said. "Tell me where he is and I will bring him home."

"And what if you can't?" Izo asked. "What will you do then?"

"I'll stay at his side. Human or fox, he is mine and I am his. We will be together no matter the circumstances."

Izo nodded his head in approval, his relief and happiness written all over his face. "It seems Kogitsune found a patch of land just to the east of us. Are you familiar with the Kumori bridge?"

"I think so," Mikazuki replied, trying to recall the specific area.

"That's where he is. He's using the bridge as a sort of base, roaming the land within about a 50 mile radius. You may leave whenever you'd like, my only request is that you keep your departure a secret from the other Swords. If you're going to get him, then you need to do it alone. The others will feel compelled to follow you, but I have a feeling their presence will make him wary. If you do this, you do this on your own."

"Understood," Mikazuki said without hesitation. "I'll leave immediately."

 **CHAPTER 30**

Mikazuki slipped out of the house just after breakfast. Judging by his calculations, he would make it to the bridge just before sunset. No one would notice he was gone for at least another 2 to 3 hours, and Izo had promised to handle the backlash of his sudden departure.

 ** _Several hours later…_**

Mikazuki approached the ancient relic with caution, his hand on the hilt of his blade. He kept his head on a swivel, silently creeping through the brush. A small stream flowed under the bridge, masking the sound of his footsteps, but the soft trickling wasn't loud enough to drown out the snapping of branches and growls on the opposite side of the bridge. Mikazuki stayed low to the ground, peering stealthy over the crumbling stone wall. He barely managed to muffle his strangled gasp…

Before him was a small clearing covered in a sea of green. With the sun's light barely reaching above the trees, there were still a few shadows clinging for dear life. Standing in the center of the glade were two foxes, so large they appeared to be at least 3 to 4 feet tall. One was a brilliant white, with eyes the color of rubies. The second was a tawny red, its blue eyes narrowed and its teeth bared.

Between them lay an injured deer. The poor animal was close to death, and based on the rigid stance of the two foxes, they were both trying to claim the kill. Mikazuki knew immediately that the white fox was Kogitsune, and just the sight of the animal made Mikazuki tremble in awe. It was powerful and beautiful and utterly terrifying all at the same time. Mikazuki's hand ached to touch its fur, and as he moved in for a closer look, he completely missed the rock just beside his foot.

He inadvertently kicked the pebble several feet. The sharp clicking sound it made as it skittered across the stone bridge drew the attention of both the foxes. Mikazuki tried to drop out of sight, but it was too late. When he glanced over the wall once more, all he saw was the deer.

Mikazuki backed away from the wall, hoping to take cover in the trees before the foxes reached him. He stopped dead in his tracks when the red fox crept into view. Mikazuki held up a hand, easing away from the left side of the bridge and backs towards the center. The fox followed, keeping low to the ground, ready to pounce at any moment.

The second growl came from behind, and Mikazuki knew without looking that Kogitsune's white fox was behind him, guarding the right side of the bridge. Mikazuki swallowed tightly. He was now trapped; the red fox to his left and the white one to his right. He reached for his sword, stopping when both animals growled in unison.

"Easy now," Mikazuki called out, holding up his hands as a sign of peace. "I'm not here to hurt either of you."

This confession meant nothing to either fox, both creatures baring their teeth and snarling viciously. The foxes closed in, their movements almost perfectly in sync. Each time Mikazuki inched a hand towards his sword, one or the other would growl menacingly. Mikazuki stopped breathing all together.

Closing his eyes, Mikazuki focused on the sound of the claws scraping against the stone ground. He narrowed in on the panting of each fox, listening carefully as the sounds drew closer. He would have to move quickly, flipping through several possible attacks in his mind. He would do his best to spare Kogitsune, focusing his attack on the red fox instead.

Mikazuki's eyes flew open just as the foxes started running straight for him. His sword was in his hand in the span of a breath, but as he spun to strike the red fox, the high-speed scenario took a turn he didn't expect.

Mikazuki dropped to the ground as the white fox leapt through the air above him and tackled the red one to the ground. Both animals crashed to the cobblestone with pained yelps, rolling down the slant of the bridge.

The two foxes had barely regained their composure before they were at it again, snapping and tearing at each other's flesh. It was like watching two rabid dogs fight, no control and no mercy. Every now and then the red fox would try and slip past the white one and sprint towards Mikazuki, but the white fox kept itself rooted between the two of them.

The battle felt endless, and with all the blood coating Kogitsune's fur, Mikazuki was afraid he might lose. But then white fox caught the red one by the neck with its teeth, biting down and shaking its head furiously. It didn't take long for the red fox to go limp.

The white fox tossed its opponent to the ground, turning its attention to Mikazuki. It bared its teeth threateningly, his bloody fangs causing Mikazuki to question whether Kogitsune had killed the other fox to save him, or so he could kill Mikazuki himself.

"Kogitsune, it's me. Don't you recognize who I am?"

The fox growled in response, its eyes focused on the blade in Mikazuki's hand. Without hesitation, Mikazuki sheathed his sword and removed it from his hip. Keeping his eyes locked with the fox, he set the blade on the ground in front of him.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you. Remember in the garden? You know what this means."

The white fox looked at the sword then back at Mikazuki. It flashed its teeth once more, but rather than approach, it turned and bolted towards the trees. Mikazuki grabbed his sword and raced after, leaping over the dead fox and sprinting towards the tree line where Kogitsune had disappeared. He was just about to cross the threshold when he slammed into an invisible barrier.

Mikazuki was practically thrown backwards, the air rushing out of his lungs as he slammed into the ground. He'd just managed to suck in a gulp of air when Inari appeared above him, her iridescent eyes staring down at him.

"Where he goes, you cannot follow," she said, stepping back as Mikazuki struggled to his feet. "Once again you've stumbled into a place where your world meets the spirit realm. If you follow my kitsune's path, you will end up in a place that will suck the light and life from you in seconds."

"Then you go and get him!" Mikazuki exclaimed, fearful that the same would happen to his mate.

"I do not dare follow," Inari said in a serious tone. "There are creatures there that not even I can control with my power. Kogitsune… he is one of them now. It is a place where he feels accepted and understood. There he can hunt without restraint."

"So you let him become a monster!" Mikazuki shrieked.

"No, you did. My kitsune tried to go back to your world. He tried for you. You did not accept him and neither did the comrades he spilled blood with. My son is in a place where I cannot reach him. But he is alive, and that is all I can hope for."

Mikazuki straightened, staring the Kami of Foxes straight in the eyes. "I'm well aware of the mistakes I've made. My _mate_ and I have much to discuss. Both of us feel betrayed and hurt. There is a wound between us that must be treated and healed, but we can't rebuild what we've lost unless I can get him back! Now be angry if you want. Hate me, banish me from your sight, I don't care. But do it after we get our Kogitsune back!"

Inari regarded him closely, her ethereal face expressionless. Her eyes narrowed as if judging Mikazuki's very soul. Finally, her eyes flickered to the sky and then back to Mikazuki.

"You need to find shelter," Inari instructed. "Kogitsune rarely enters the mortal realm anymore, but when he does, this is where he hunts. Know this," she said, taking a step closer to Mikazuki. "Kogitsune is not the only creature to slip through that portal. My son chose this spot for a reason. He hunts what gets through. If you stay here, there is a chance that whatever creature escapes the spirit world will find you before Kogitsune destroys it. You risk much by staying here."

"You let me worry about my safety. I can take care of myself."

Inari sighed, looking to the tree line where Kogitsune had gone. "My son is more animal than human now. He may recognize you, or he might not. You are his mate, but in his current form that might not be enough to save you."

"I'm not afraid of him," Mikazuki said, his voice confident and firm. "Believe what you want, but he will not hurt me. Kogitsune is not beyond saving. I'm going to get him back, mother. Just watch."

 **CHAPTER 31**

 ** _7 months, 2 weeks and 4 days later…_**

Mikazuki hadn't expected to be there for this long. At first it was hard. He could go weeks without seeing his lover, and those days were the hardest. There was this all-consuming fear that each time he saw Kogitsune, it would be the last.

Izo had sent several messengers to Mikazuki when he realized the Sword's return would not be possible. Thanks to his Master, Mikazuki was never without food, and Nihongou and Tonbokiri had even come to help Mikazuki build a permanent shelter hidden in a copse of trees. It wasn't much, but it provided protection from the weather and cold. He had a soft, durable futon and a fire pit where he could cook and prepare tea. He'd shed his more formal clothing in exchange for simple garments that provided comfort and extra warmth.

At first, it was uncomfortable, but now… now it was Mikazuki's life. He continued to fortify his little home, making it sturdier with supplies he received from his Saniwa. He bathed in the stream nearby, carry buckets of water back for later use. He even had a large barrel outside to collect rain water, so he had all the basics covered.

Tsurumaru had come the day prior. Of late, it was he who made the journey to Mikazuki's new home. His remorse and guilt where almost tangible, and he often asked for updates on Kogitsune when he came. He felt the most responsible of Kogitsune's departure, and he always came in hopes of making amends with his lost friend.

Mikazuki set a pot of water on the fire, heating it so he could bathe. He was storing the food Tsurumaru had brought when a sound outside caught his attention. Mikazuki climbed to his feet, grabbing his sword and slowly approached the door. He lifted the latch, and pulled it open quietly, staring out into the fading darkness. He was about to step outside when a pair of crimson eyes met his.

"Kogitsune," Mikazuki breathed, resting his sword against the doorframe and stepping out into the night. "I can't believe you're here. It's me. Mikazuki."

Up until this point, the only interaction he'd had with Kogitsune was because Mikazuki sought the fox out. Mikazuki could sense the moment his lover returned the mortal realms, tracking him into the wilderness, and at times spending days trying to pinpoint his location. Sometimes he'd find him, sometimes he wouldn't, but he never lost hope. It was beyond frustrating, and there were nights Mikazuki would cry himself to sleep from the agony of their separation. But never, not even once, had the thought his mate would come to him.

"I-I knew you were here," Mikazuki said, chancing a few steps towards the massive white fox, "but I… I couldn't find you. I planned to search for you again come morning, but here you are."

The fox bared its teeth in warning, signaling Mikazuki to stay where he was, but Mikazuki would not be deterred. Kogitsune had sought him out this time, and there had to be a reason for it.

"I've missed you, my love," Mikazuki said, continuing his approach. "And you can growl all you want, but I know you won't hurt me."

The fox stepped back, looking ready to bolt at any second.

"No, don't go," Mikazuki begged. "Stay. I won't come any closer, just please don't…"

Kogitsune turned and sprinted away before Mikazuki could finish his words. Mikazuki fell to his knees, the heartbroken sob that slipped from his lips so forlorn and guttural, it didn't sound human.

It was several minutes before Mikazuki was able to stand. He was about to turn and go back to his home when he noticed the large lump on the ground where Kogitsune had stood. Mikazuki walked carefully towards the strange item before realizing it was a dead a rabbit. It was intact expect for the teeth marks that had killed it.

Mikazuki smiled, grabbing it by the ears and carrying it to his small cottage. His mate had gone hunting for him. He knew Mikazuki was there, and he'd deliberately brought him food. The gesture might appear simple, but it spoke volumes. Progress was being made. For so long, Mikazuki had felt like he was chasing a ghost, destined to have Kogitsune slip through his fingers at every turn. But this rabbit changed everything.

Mikazuki set about skinning the small creature and preparing it for the fire. He was so consumed in his task that he didn't realize Kogitsune was still there. The white fox remained quiet, walking the perimeter of the small cottage and keeping its owner safe throughout the night.

 **CHAPTER 32**

Mikazuki saw Kogitsune's fox more and more. It was usually at the same time, and only once or twice a week. The fox brought food as usual, but after a few nights of the same routine, Mikazuki noticed the fox would stay afterwards. Kogitsune might not be visible, but Mikazuki could feel him. He just hadn't realized how close he was.

It was the morning of Mikazuki's eleventh month in his new home. The weather was warming up, and there was less rain. He was hanging his clothes to dry when a flicker of movement caught his eye.

Kogitsune stood not ten feet away, staring at Mikazuki intently. This was the closest they'd ever been, and Mikazuki wasn't exactly sure what to do. Kogitsune moved his head to the left as if to signal Mikazuki to follow. Those suspicions were confirmed when Kogitsune started to head east, glancing back to see if Mikazuki was behind him.

Mikazuki did indeed follow, the thought of taking his sword not even crossing his mind. He might be at the border of the mortal and spirit realms, but he was safe as long as Kogitsune was at his side.

Mikazuki trailed behind Kogitsune, wondering where they were going. He didn't dare speak for fear of scaring his mate off. They followed the stream Mikazuki got his water from, winding their way through the trees. Soon rays of sunlight started to break through, and Mikazuki realized they were heading to some kind of field.

Mikazuki gasped softly, looking out at the endless sea of green and blues. It was a field of beautiful flowers Mikazuki had never seen before. It was as if they'd all decided to bloom at once, speaking their intentions to each other on the gentle breeze that ruffled their petals. Mikazuki was so enthralled, he didn't notice that Kogitsune was at his side until he felt the fox's fur brush his knuckles. Kogitsune nudged Mikazuki's hand, letting him know that it was okay for Mikazuki to continue you on.

"I can't," Mikazuki said. "They are too beautiful to walk upon."

Instead, Mikazuki sat at the field's edge, leaning back against a tree and gazing out at the beautiful scene. Kogitsune sat as well; taking up a position directly at Mikazuki's left. They sat in silence, enjoying the view in peace. It wasn't long before sleep swept over them both, and Mikazuki smiled as Kogitsune rested his head on his lap as he lay down on the soft grass.

Mikazuki's heart was racing, but at the same time he felt utterly calm and relaxed. This was an incredible moment, one that might never happen again, but Mikazuki was intent upon relishing every second. He closed his eyes, gently petting Kogitsune's soft fur until he too fell asleep.

 **CHAPTER 33**

Mikazuki awoke, hoping to find Kogitsune still with him. Alas, the fox was gone and Mikazuki was once again alone. The sun was starting to set, so Mikazuki made his way back to the cottage, following the stream back to the way they'd come.

Despite his loneliness, Mikazuki couldn't stop smiling. He would have to write Izo a letter to tell him all the progress he'd made. There was still a long road ahead, but Mikazuki had never been so hopeful.

Mikazuki made himself a small meal, listening to the sounds of the night as he ate. When he was finished, he cleaned up his mess then filled the large bowl he used for washing. Methodically and with practiced ease, Mikazuki removed his clothing, humming to himself as he used water and a small bar of soap to wash his himself. When he finished with a section, he rinsed it cleaned, then refilled the bowl with water from the rain barrel just outside the back door. He might be living in the wilderness, but Mikazuki liked to maintain a certain level of cleanliness.

Wrapping a linen cloth around his waist, Mikazuki finished up by washing his hair, he'd just finished rinsing and drying it when the front door creaked open. Mikazuki froze; his back to the door. He could have sworn he'd closed the latch, but after his day with Kogitsune, his mind hadn't been focused on anything but his mate. He turned slowly, the bowl he'd been holding slipping from his hand.

Kogitsune stood before him, his towering human form blocking the doorway. The male was dressed in nothing but a black hakama, his broad muscular chest and arms on display. His snow white hair fell in waves around his face and shoulders, the tips scraping the floor. His crimson eyes were as intense as Mikazuki remembered; a single look enough to make his heart flutter uncontrollably.

Mikazuki was struck speechless in this moment, not sure what to say or do. His breathing was rapid and thready, his heart pounding so fast he thought he might pass out at any second. Perhaps he was dreaming. He pinched his skin, wincing at the pain. Kogitsune frowned at the strange action then smiled when he realized why Mikazuki had pinched himself.

That smile… it literally brought Mikazuki to his knees. He dropped to the floor, trembling in disbelief.

"Should I leave," Kogitsune asked in concern. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No!" Mikazuki exclaimed, reaching out for Kogitsune. "Don't go."

Kogitsune entered the cottage, his large frame making it look even smaller. Mikazuki was too shocked to move, so Kogitsune knelt on the ground in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment, not speaking or touching. Kogitsune was clearly waiting to see what Mikazuki would do first, but when he didn't reply, Kogitsune decided to start them off.

"I'm sorry," Kogitsune said, searching Mikazuki's face for any kind of reaction. "It took me a moment to realize who you were. When I saw you on the bridge, I… I guess it was instincts that made me protect you. Each time I saw you after that, my mind tried to make the connection. I knew I had to protect, but I couldn't understand why. I avoided you at first, because seeing you made me… feel things. Things I couldn't explain. But when I realized you weren't going anywhere, I couldn't resist the pull."

Kogitsune licked his lips nervously, reaching out to take Mikazuki's trembling hands in his own. "You're my mate," he said in a small whisper. "And though my mind didn't recognize you, my soul did. I would have returned to you sooner, but I was… trapped in my animal form. I called to my mother while we were in the field. I didn't think she'd come, but she did. I had hoped to return before you woke up, but the process was… time-consuming. It's still a bit strange," he added with a weak smile, "being in this form again. I'm afraid I'm not quite myself just yet. My instincts are fighting for control even as we speak."

Mikazuki tensed, but didn't pull away.

"Don't worry," Kogitsune continued in a comforting voice. "You're safe. I'll leave this place before I allow myself to harm you." He paused, searching Mikazuki's unreadable expression. "Why are you here?" he asked in a fearful tone. "Why have you stayed? Do you know the danger you're in even now?"

Mikazuki didn't answer a single question. Instead, he threw himself into Kogitsune's arms, crushing their lips together in a painful and passionate kiss. He'd listened to every word his lover had said, but he cared nothing for his reasons or explanations. This was the moment he'd waited almost a year for. Kogitsune had returned to him, and that was all that mattered.

Kogitsune responded to Mikazuki's passion in kind, tearing the linen cloth from around Mikazuki's waist. It was frenzied and uncoordinated, but neither seemed to care. By the time they ended up on the futon, Mikazuki's legs were spread and Kogitsune's head was between his thighs.

"I can't wait," Mikazuki said in a strangled voice. "Just do it, Kogitsune, Please!"

Kogitsune sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth as he stared down at his lover. His eyes glowed brightly, hesitation and desire swirling in their crimson depths.

"Don't think," Mikazuki said, sitting up and forcing Kogitsune onto his back. "If you think, you'll come up with a reason to stop."

"I don't want to hurt you," Kogitsune replied, watching Mikazuki straddle his waist with hooded eyes. "I've been human for less than a day, but my fox… it's still in control. I don't trust myself."

"But I trust you," Mikazuki said, pulling Kogitsune's length free and stroking it languidly. "You won't hurt me, Kogitsune. You could've killed me that day on the bridge, and every moment in between then and now, but you didn't. You love me, and that's what keeps the darkness at bay. The world might be afraid you, and with good reason," he added, lifting up and positioning Kogitsune's cock at his entrance, "but I have nothing to fear. I'm your mate; the other half of your soul. I am safest when I'm in your arms."

Mikazuki lowered his hips, forcing Kogitsune's thick shaft into his tight hole. It was painful, but he didn't care. The pain was proof of their reconnection. Besides, the pain wouldn't last long. It never did.

Kogitsune rolled Mikazuki onto his back, taking control once more. He feathered kisses across Mikazuki's cheek, whispering for him to relax and let him in. Mikazuki did just that, his fingers sinking into Kogitsune's long thick hair, loving how it fell around him in soft layers. All he could see was his lover's handsome face, focusing on his visage as the pain slowly transformed into pleasure.

"I've missed you," Mikazuki moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lifted his hips.

Kogitsune hissed as his cock slipped deeper into Mikazuki's slick heat. The male looked as if he were in pain, his body tense as if he were holding back.

"You won't break me," Mikazuki said, leaning up to kiss Kogitsune's lips. "I'm not afraid of the beast you keep locked away. He is mine, and I am his. Who better to control him than me?"

Kogitsune relaxed immediately, his eyes flashing dangerously. Mikazuki smiled in response, grabbing Kogitsune's ass and forcing him deeper.

"Don't stop," Mikazuki murmured, his gaze challengingly. "Not even if I beg you to."

Kogitsune unleashed; all pretense of gentleness fleeing in the span of a single breath. It was passionate and violent, and there were times Mikazuki wasn't sure if he and Kogitsune were fucking or fighting. It was incredible and terrifying, and Mikazuki never wanted it to end…

Mikazuki lay face down on the futon, Kogitsune pounding into his body with no indication that he had any intention of stopping. Mikazuki had cum four times already, and as the sun rose, he was coming upon his fifth. His body was completely ravaged, but he didn't want to stop. He loved being loved like this.

Kogitsune's balls slapped against Mikazuki's, the smacking sound echoing through the small cottage. Kogitsune had yet to cum, his stamina nothing short of impossible. But when Mikazuki's hole spasmed, yet another orgasm rushing forward, Mikazuki felt his lover's cock grow thicker and harder.

Mikazuki met Kogitsune stroke for stroke, a rush of excitement causing a surge of adrenaline. He slammed his ass back, loving the strangled moans falling one after the other from Kogitsune's lips.

Kogitsune grabbed Mikazuki's hip, forcing him to still as his emptied his seed deep into Mikazuki's core. He cried out his pleasure, thrusting once then twice, making sure every drop filled his lover's hole. Mikazuki came in the same moment, the feel of Kogitsune's cum spurting from his tight hole sending him over the edge. At the end of it, they collapsed to the floor in a breathless heap, neither moving from sheer exhaustion.

Kogitsune's cock slid out of Mikazuki's dripping hole with a wet pop, the sound sending a satisfied shiver down Mikazuki's spine. He would have rolled over and sank into Kogitsune's embrace, but he was too weak to move. Kogitsune must have felt the same, because all he could manage to do was lift his arm and draped it over his lover's hip.

They slept for hours, and when Mikazuki awoke, Kogitsune was washed and dressed, cleaning Mikazuki off with a warm, wet cloth. His expression was focused and determined, and when his gaze met Mikazuki's there was the slightest hint of shame.

"What's wrong?" Mikazuki winced, trying to sit up but unable to.

"If you could see yourself right now, you wouldn't have to ask," Kogitsune replied.

Mikazuki smiled, groaning as he stretched his sore muscles. "I don't have to see it know that I have been thoroughly loved."

"What I did to you was not about love," Kogitsune replied, his tone remorseful _._ "You're covered in bruises, bite marks and scratches."

"I'm sure I am," Mikazuki said dismissively, "and what of it?"

"I hurt you," Kogitsune answered, addressing a particularly deep bite mark on Mikazuki's thigh. "This is exactly what I was trying to avoid."

"This," Mikazuki said, grabbing Kogitsune's wrist and forcing him to stop, "is _our_ kind of love. It will always be like this; violent and passionate, and at times downright terrifying. And do you know what? I love it! I've spent almost a year waiting for you, my love. And in that time I finally understood what your mother was trying to tell me so long ago. This is who you are, and to love you is to accept that. I was a fool, Kogitsune. I said I loved you, but I didn't know what that meant. I do now, and I will never let you go again."

A weight seemed to lift from Kogitsune's shoulders. "You have no idea what that means to me, Mikazuki. I love you as well, but I… I can't go back to the life we once had."

"So we won't," Mikazuki replied without hesitation. "We can stay here for the rest of eternity, or we can go somewhere else. I belong with you. The when and the where makes no difference to me."

Kogitsune laughed humorlessly. "You don't want this kind of life," he said. "Trust me."

"I want you," Mikazuki replied. "And life isn't life unless we're together. I go where you go. If that's not clear by now, then I don't know what else to do."

Kogitsune laughed, but this time there was a bit of life to it. He continued his work, his expression thoughtful as he considered Mikazuki's words. "Do you mean it?" he asked, looking up at his mate anxiously. "We can stay here?"

"Forever," Mikazuki replied without hesitation.

"Then forever it is…"

 **END~**


	17. Epilogue

"Hello, mother," Kogitsune said, closing the doors to the stable and turning to face the woman standing behind him.

"Hello my little Kitsune!" Inari Okami replied, smiling widely at her son. "Since you won't answer my summons, I had no choice but to come to you."

Kogitsune rolled his eyes. "Mother, we've talked about this. I've sworn my sword to sage Izo Yamamoto. He is my Master once more, which means…"

"I know what it means," Inari hissed, tossing a strand of her long silvery hair over her shoulder. "But I'm your mother! I gave birth to you!"

"You didn't birth to me, mother. I was born to a regular fox over a century ago."

"Yes, but it was I who ushered your soul into the sprit realm. I made you a fox spirit, therefore, I created you."

"Yes, and you also placed me into the sword given to Izo Yamamoto. Twice, might I add? You knew what would happen when Mikazuki and I returned to this place, so don't come here complaining and pouting. Now, I would've come when time permitted, you know that."

Inari huffed in irritation, her iridescent eyes flashing dangerously. "I never should've handed you over to that two-bit sage! I knew he'd keep you away from me again. You and Mika-chan, too!"

Kogitsune rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic, mother."

"I'm the Kami of Foxes. I have every right to be dramatic when it comes to my children!"

"Mother please," Kogitsune said, grabbing the goddess by her shoulders and pinning her with a firm look. "Do you feel any magical wards in place?"

"No," she answered with a pout.

"And do you see any soldiers rushing out here to fight you off?"

"No," she grumbled.

"Then I think it's safe to say Master Izo isn't trying to keep us all apart. Besides, you saw Mikazuki last week. I can assure you, nothing's happened since then."

"Are you sure," Inari asked curiously. "Nothing at all?"

Kogitsune went from irritated to suspicious. "Mother? What did you do?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "What makes you think I did something?"

Kogitsune shook his head, staring reproachfully at the goddess. "You know what? Mikazuki's been acting strange recently. I'm going to guess it has something to do with why you're here. Am I right?"

"What? No," Inari laughed nervously, waving her hand dismissively. "You know how I worry. You've only just returned to your life as a Sword, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't check on you from time to time?"

"It's been over a year since I came back, goddess. You seem more concerned now then you did back then."

"I'm always concerned," she replied. "And why are you suddenly being so formal?"

"Mother, I'm going to ask you one more time. What are you and Mikazuki hiding from me?"

"Nothing, Kitsune."

"You're lying," Kogitsune hissed. "And I don't deserve your dishonesty. I've done well since my return. I'm more social and interactive, and I barely have any cravings these days. My behavior has been above reproach. I've worked hard to maintain this balance, and I've been nothing but transparent with you and Mikazuki since the beginning. You owe me the truth!"

"Darling, you're hurting me."

Kogitsune released the goddess at once, taking several steps back from her. "Forgive me, mother. I-I... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Of course you didn't," she said, closing the distance between them and taking his hand in hers. "And you're absolutely right, my love. Mika-chan and I shouldn't be keeping secrets from you. It's just… this is a very delicate time," she said carefully, "especially for Mikazuki. We weren't sure if you were ready to… to…" Inari sighed heavily. "We really ought to have this conversation with Mika-chan here; probably Izo as well."

Kogitsune's heart was pounding in his chest, his throat constricting as he struggled to breath.

"Calm down, love," Inari cooed. "It's not bad. Mika-chan isn't in any danger, I promise."

"Then why does Izo-sama need to be here?"

Inari licked her lips, pausing as she tried to think of a way to explain. "I think we should go and find Mika-chan. Why don't we…?"

"I'm here, mother," Mikazuki said, climbing carefully down the hill towards them. "I felt your presence when you arrived, so I followed it."

"Mikazuki," Kogitsune said, pushing past Inari. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Mikazuki swallowed nervously, briefly glancing over at the goddess. "A few months ago," he began, "I asked your mother about what you were like as young fox spirit. I was… curious about the world you came from, so I asked if she could tell me more about it. Rather than tell me, she showed me."

"Showed you? How?"

"She, uh… she took me into the woods, and… into the lake."

"You didn't," Kogitsune growled, turning on his mother angrily. "You took him into the spirt realm?"

"Don't be angry," Mikazuki begged, grabbing Kogitsune's arm. "She did it at my request."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kogitsune roared, turning his anger towards Mikazuki. "Do you have any idea what kind of spirits dwell in that place? The kind of creatures?!"

"I was with Mika-chan the whole time," Inari explained. "He was never in any danger."

Kogitsune fought to rein in his anger, stumbling away from Mikazuki in hopes of putting a safe distance between them. He was dangerously close to tumbling over the edge of his rage and into the darkness he was always fighting to escape…

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," Mikazuki said firmly, chasing after Kogitsune despite the danger the towering Sword posed. "And as the goddess said, I was perfectly safe. I wanted to see your world, Kogitsune. I want to be part of it; of you."

"You are my mate!" Kogitsune hissed. "You can't get more 'a part of it' than that!"

"That's not true," Mikazuki whispered, smiling up at Kogitsune. "While I was there, your mother and I came upon the soul of tiny fox. It had just died," he continued in a heart-breaking voice, "but it somehow found its way to your mother."

"Not many have the strength to make it to the other side on their own," Inari interjected. "Such strength had to be rewarded."

"I watched," Mikazuki said, staring up at Kogitsune in wonder and awe. "I witnessed the birth of a new fox spirit."

"That is sacred ceremony," Kogitsune replied, cupping Mikazuki's cheek tenderly. "The goddess bestowed upon you a great honor. Was it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl," Mikazuki replied, tears forming in his eyes at the memory, "a perfect little girl. In her human form she was but a baby; innocent and impossibly small. Her hair was the color of fire and her eyes were an impossible shade of green."

"I'm sure she's beautiful," Kogitsune said, smiling gently.

"She is," Mikazuki said, smiling back. "And seeing her made me realize something."

"What?" Kogitsune asked, suddenly worried by the pained expression on Mikazuki's face.

"I want that kind of beauty in our lives. I want that piece of you; that sacred part of your secret world. I want to hold it in my arms the way your mother held you."

"What are you saying?" Kogitsune asked, looking from Mikazuki to his mother and then back again.

"I'm saying," Mikazuki said carefully. "I want a baby."

A burst of humorless laughter slipped from Kogitsune's lips. "You do know that's impossible, right? You're a male. Males can't have babies."

"That's not entirely true," Inari interjected, smiling weakly. "There are ways to… how do you say, bypass the laws of nature? I mean, I am a goddess after all."

Kogitsune shook his head, backing away from both Mikazuki and Inari. "Mother, what did you do?"

"She did what I asked her to," Mikazuki defended. "I want a child, Kogitsune. One that is an irrevocable part of us both. You think that by being mates it's the closest we can ever be. I beg to differ. By creating life, you and I will be bound by something _outside_ ourselves. An expression of our love who will love us in return." Mikazuki pressed his hand to his stomach. "In 6 months' time, I'll be more than just your mate. I'll be the bearer of your child. Our child."

"You mean?"

Mikazuki smiled, his sky blue eyes dancing with joy and excitement. "I'm pregnant, Kogitsune. The Healer confirmed it this morning. You're going to be a father."


End file.
